Los Rechazados
by ale-panda19
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde ¿qué se supone que debes hacer? Resignarte ESA es la única respuesta. Comenzar desde cero, pues no sabes que es lo que puede depararte la vida. Y si quizás el rechazo es lo que te separó de alguien. Este pueda ser el mismo que te una a otra. Pareja principal: Descubralo usted mismo!
1. Splash 1

Notas del capitulo:

Hi!^^

Bueno mi genter hermosa. Este es mi nuevo fic. A decir verdad hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, y cuando digo hace mucho, son MESES Y MESES. Pero decidí tener un par de capítulos ya hechos antes de subirla pues sino me ocurrirá el mismo drama que con otros proyectos, es decir, que no tenga tiempo para escribir y por ende actualizar. Porque sí, pasa, y por ello me disculpo D:

Pero eso no es lo importante, como decía.. este es un fic un tanto ¿especial? Creo que esa es la palabra indicada. Esto se sitúa más o menos luego de las eliminatorias para la competencia regional (puesto que lo comencé por esa época).

En cuanto a la pareja principal, creo que el título ya lo da a entender, y si no... conforme a lo lean lo captarán. Solo espero que les guste, a decir verdad en cuanto se me ocurrió AMÉ CON TODO MI SER a esta pareja xD. Sí, lo sé, soy una enferma sin alma.

En fin, disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>"Solo una vuelta más"<em>, eso fue lo que le dijo alrededor de hacía una hora.

Tachibana Makoto, estudiante del instituto Iwatobi, clase 2-D, se encontraba sentado a un par de metros de la piscina de la academia esperando a que su compañero y amigo de la infancia se dignara a salir de una buena vez del agua. Vio que se detuvo por un momento en la orilla, así que aprovechó, se levantó a ofrecerle una mano, con la intención de que captara su indirecta, pues en serio ya debía marcharse, su madre lo regañaría si es que llegaba tarde a la cena.

-Lamento hacerte esperar, pero podías haberte ido antes- se disculpó secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo, aceptando su mano, saliendo finalmente del agua. Nanase Haruka, amante del agua por naturaleza, tomó una toalla que el mayor le tendió y se dirigió sin más reparos hacia los vestidores.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me iría sin ti… no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar- contestó luego de un rato el de ojos verdes, cuando vio a su compañero salir ya con el uniforme puesto y listo para emprender el camino a casa.

El recorrido hasta las respectivas viviendas se realizó en un silencio absoluto. En su relación no hacía falta mediar palabra a cada momento, y a pesar que eso al castaño a veces le resultaba un tanto incómodo, conocía al moreno, y éste era un chico de pocas palabras; sino había cosas que contar, o no se sentía en el modo de contarlas pues no hacía falta hacer un esfuerzo innecesario.

Llegaron hasta la vivienda del menor, despidiéndose ambos con un simple gesto con la mano, acompañado de algo que para el mayor resultó ser más como un gruñido que como una despedida, y vio como este se adentraba a su hogar sin siquiera mirar para atrás.

Prosiguió sin más su camino. En ello no había caso, ni mucho menos pena que valga, Haru aún estaba afectado, desde la última vez que había visto a Rin en las eliminatorias para las regionales y le había dicho que no volvería a nadar con él, había sido como si todas esas cicatrices que había dejado su primera partida volvieran a abrirse. Era más que conocido para todos que durante su niñez el pelirrojo y el moreno compartían sentimientos mutuos en cuanto a cosas del corazón se referían. El pelinegro había decidido contar con él como principal apoyo cuando descubrió años atrás que lo que sentía por el chico tiburón era más que simple amistad. Y aunque fueran aún unos niños, eso no cambiaba la intensidad de aquel sentimiento. Haruka y Rin se querían, y lo peor de todo era que él solo podía mantenerse al margen de todo aquello, viendo como un fulanito salido de la nada arrebataba por completo a su amado amigo de la infancia de su lado.

Sonrió ante tales recuerdos, no se podía creer a sí mismo teniendo pensamientos tan egoístas, él no era así, había aprendido a aceptar que Haruka y él no eran compatibles, pues a pesar de todo, el moreno siempre había sabido ingeniárselas para dejar el margen de amistad bien definido entre ambos. Bueno, era así como él lo percibía, quizás el oji azul ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos, quizás solo era su falta de confianza en sí mismo la que le hacía dudar de esa forma, quizás simplemente era el más común de los miedos de perder a su mejor amigo por aquellos sentimientos egoístas que había desarrollado a través de los años hacia él. Se detestaba así mismo por ser así, pero aún se detestaba más por detestarse. ¿Acaso aquello tenía algún sentido? Tal vez para la gente normal no, pero para él sí. Odiaba esa falta de confianza en sí mismo que hacía que no pudiese tomar una sola decisión por sí solo sin vacilar diez mil veces pensando en las consecuencias.

Ese era su error, ese era su defecto, eso era lo que hacía que cada día se martirizara por el hecho de no poder conseguir nunca lo que quería, en este caso, a quien quería. Pues más que nada en ese mundo amaba a Nanase Haruka, él era su luz entre toda aquella tiniebla que siempre agobiaba su existencia. Amaba cada parte de ese muchacho cuya obsesión por el agua alcanzaban límites ridículos e inhumanos.

Sin darse cuenta en realidad ya había llegado a su casa. Hogar dulce hogar. Al menos allí era considerado prácticamente como un héroe. Sí, sus hermanitos lo hacían sentir mejor, ellos eran como pequeñas lamparillas en la oscuridad rondando alrededor de la luz de sus ojos.

Luego de haber cenado y jugado un rato con sus pequeños, se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró a su catre y abrazó con fuerza la almohada a su lado, enterrando un rostro en ella e inhalando el aroma que en ella estaba impregnado, imaginando que era el de Haru. Ese era su pasatiempo, aparte de leer mangas, y jugar videojuegos al llegar a casa, se ponía a pensar en él, y lo que sería tenerlo a su lado. Sonrío ante la sola idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir algún día. Haruka allí en su habitación, cosa que no era rara cabía mencionar, pero esta vez en lugar de estar jugando con la consola, estuvieran en su cama, abrazados, besándose, tocándose. El rostro del de ojos verdes se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. Quería al moreno, y lo quería entero, muchas veces le costaba guardar la compostura cuando lo veía con aquellos trajes de baño tan ajustados, solo deseaba tenerlo para él solo, y poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo de ensueño como a él le diese en gana.

Se auto regañó por pensar de ese modo, era un pervertido aparte de todo. Se levantó con determinación, dispuesto a darse un baño y quitar todo vestigio de mal pensamiento en contra de su amado.

Se revolvía entre las sábanas, se notaba de lejos el hecho de que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. De cuando en cuando se oían como gruñidos y bufidos salían de él. De un momento para otro se levantó de golpe, totalmente agitado, sentándose en la cama, agarrándose del cabello, en un amague un tanto desesperado. Intentaba vanamente hacer que su respiración volviese a la normalidad, pero le era completamente imposible. Sentía la angustia apesadumbrada sobre su pecho, ese algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento del día. Era como la sensación de haber hecho algo mal y el sentimiento de culpa le carcomiese por dentro.

-Matsuoka - sempai… ¿estás bien?- preguntó asomado apenas la cabeza desde la litera superior, el pequeño Nitori aun grogui, se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su compañero de cuarto, no solo por el casi insoportable ruido que hacía al dormir, sino porque la mayor parte del día se encontraba pensativo. No es que el chico fuera de muchas palabras tampoco, pero en esas últimas semanas lo había notado más distante que de costumbre. Para ser exactos lo había notado así desde la competencia de 100 metros libres en las eliminatorias para las regionales. Por más de que hubiese ganado, y festejado esa victoria, en especial por haber vencido a Nanase-kun, el pelirrojo al poco rato había dejado de vanagloriarse, para adaptar una actitud sería, y aún más ácida y arisca que la normal.

Eso le preocupaba, aunque incluso más que preocuparle, le molestaba. Pues ya se imaginaba la razón por la cual, o más bien por quien, es que su compañero de cuarto se hallaba así de consternado. Y ese quien era Nanase Haruka, no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de duda en aquello. Ese muchacho al cual en cierto modo también admiraba por su forma de nadar, era la causa de todos sus malditos problemas.

-Calla, estoy bien… solo volvamos a dormir- más que un simple comentario por parte del mayor, eso había sonado a una orden. Pero eso al peligris poco le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento huraño por su parte.

-Ok…- respondió en un tono bajo, dispuesto a obedecer completamente a su superior, mas quedando intranquilo, pensando cómo podría ayudar a Rin a sentirse mejor.

-Makoto… necesito hablar contigo- la voz del menor se oía apacible como de costumbre, pero de no ser por el hecho de que lo conocía hace años no hubiera notado ese ínfimo brillo denotando intranquilidad. Dejó a un lado todo lo que hacía en ese momento para dirigir su completa atención al moreno.

-¿Sí?... ¿Qué ocurre Haru?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente preocupado, pues que el de ojos azules dijera palabras como "necesito hablar" era demasiado extraño, por lo tanto debía ser un asunto de suma importancia.

Las clases acababan de finalizar y poco a poco los alumnos se habían retirado del salón, ahora se encontraban solos, era el único momento durante las horas de colegio en que podían hablar confortablemente, y debían de apresurarse ya que en cualquier momento Nagisa y Rei atravesarían la puerta de su clase para ir todos juntos a la práctica de natación.

-Makoto… sé que soy un idiota por hacer esto, y más aún por venir a decírtelo incluso después de haber aceptado. Sé que no debí hacerlo, que primero tendría que habértelo consultado. Pero… en realidad, soy un tonto.- terminó con la mirada baja y el tono de voz totalmente agobiado, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable por lo que había hecho. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho para que se sintiese así de culpable? Esa era la principal duda del ojiverde, mas estaba acostumbrado a la falta de orden para explicar las cosas del menor, seguro aclaraba todo aquello en cualquier momento. Aunque por algún motivo eso le dejaba más intranquilo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer ante lo que le había dicho fue el tomar al moreno en un abrazo reconfortante, sentía su dolor y su preocupación. Y él, como buen amigo debía de ser su soporte emocional, como siempre lo había sido.

-¿Me dirás qué hiciste?- indagó luego de unos minutos en que el menor se había quedado mudo, simplemente correspondiendo al abrazo que le brindaban.

Se separó levemente, mirando al mayor a los ojos, decidido de contárselo pues estaba seguro de que Makoto era el que más derecho tenía en saberlo.

-Sólo prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo- le pidió encarecidamente con un ligero rubor en la mejillas. El mayor asintió, teniendo un leve presentimiento de lo que éste le diría, y que no sería para nada bueno.

-Makoto, ayer… Rin me llamó- soltó en un principio, y paró para observar la expresión fija del castaño que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo a su parecer, y esto le dio el valor suficiente para continuar.- Y… me preguntó si podíamos vernos el sábado. Salir, hablar y arreglar esos asuntos pendientes que quedaron entre nosotros. Solo quería decirte que acepté… pensé que deberías saberlo. Sé que fue algo muy apurado y que lo debí de pensar mejor pero…

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?- el menor miró sorprendido a los ojos del más alto, que en ese momento le regalaba una sonrisa dulce emanando comprensión. -¿Está bien?- repitió incrédulo de que el castaño le dijese eso. A decir verdad se esperaba otro tipo de reacción por parte del mayor, pues durante mucho tiempo este lo estuvo ayudando a superar aquel "trauma" que le produjo el abandono repentino de Rin, y el hecho de que jamás pudo desechar por completo sus sentimientos por él.

-Está bien Haru, me parece una buena idea, ya es hora de que todo este asunto se aclare, y que solucionen de una vez todos esos problemas que hay entre ustedes-¿Qué chorradas estaba diciendo? ¡Odiaba la idea de que Haru y Rin tuvieran un cita! Pues por donde se lo viese, Rin había invitado al amante del agua a una cita, y eso lo hacía querer explotar de los celos ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pelirrojo de dientes deformes a invitar a salir a Haruka después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado?

Esos eran sus pensamientos, pero debía de volver a la realidad, la realidad en que él solo era un espectador en esa historia de amor que aunque él no lo quisiese admitir, jamás había llegado a su fin.

Solo era cuestión de mirar el rostro del moreno para darse cuenta, el único motivo por el cual estaba preocupado era por la reacción que él podía llegar a tener con respecto al reencuentro a solas que iban a tener. Él era la razón de la preocupación de Haru, y eso no se lo podía permitir, no sería el que ocasionase su tristeza nunca. Por más que aquello le destrozara el alma.

-¿Me lo dices en serio Makoto?- volvió a preguntar aún inseguro, a lo que el de ojos verdes soltó una risilla burlona muy bien actuada.

-¿Tanto te cuesta creerme?- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo – Adelante, tienes mi aprobación.- dijo intentando sonar divertido, procurando transmitirle la seguridad necesaria al de ojos azules.

Lo consiguió. Al instante vio como sus orbes celestes brillaban con ilusión, transmitiendo una felicidad que hace años no veía expresadas en ellas, felicidad que en lugar de alegrarlo lo hundió más. Si en algún momento creyó tener la más mínima esperanza de que el pelinegro se fijara en él, ahora estaba totalmente desvanecida.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?

Esto es algo así como una introducción a la historia, un cap piloto xD. Quiero que opinen! dejen reviews, y con suerte en un par de días actualizaré :D (sí, eso fue un chantaje).

Disculpen si hay algun que otro HERROR DE HORTOGRAFÍA, soy muy despistada en ocasiones.

Mil gracias por leer!

Matta ne!


	2. Splash 2

Notas del capítulo:

Hi! aquí dejo como prometí el siguiente capitulo (actualicé antes de lo que esperaba)

Espero que disfruten! Y perdón si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de tipeo! u_u

Disclaimer: los sensuales personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, sino al genial Koji Oji *w*

* * *

><p>-Nitori- llamó con tono autoritario a su compañero de cuarto. Y no supo cómo pero al segundo al que había pronunciado su nombre, él de ojos celestes se apareció como por arte de magia enfrente suyo, algo así como si lo hubiera invocado.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre sempai?- preguntó con la mirada cargada de ilusión, esperando ser de utilidad a su querido superior.

-…- el pelirrojo automáticamente bajó la mirada con el rostro completamente colorado. No se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra, no tenía a otra persona de confianza a la cual recurrir.

-¿Sempai?- llamó con intención de que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decirle.

-Yo… quiero tu opinión acerca de algo…- habló aún sin levantar la vista.

Si los ojos del menor ya destilaban de por sí ilusión, ahora estaban desbordando alegría, el sólo imaginar que su amado le estaba pidiendo algo de esa magnitud le hacía sentir inmensamente especial.

-Cl… claro sempai…- respondió afirmativamente mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo tal cual el del mayor.

-Bueno… sabes, hay… hay una persona, con la que necesito aclarar unos asuntos… muy importantes. Pero no sé si esa persona quiera hablar conmigo, o si me odia…- dio una pausa para dar lugar a la pregunta - ¿crees que debería llamarlo de todos modos? ¿Crees que aun si me odia valdría la pena intentar aclarar los malentendidos?- cuestionó con duda en su tono de voz, como si aquello en verdad lo angustiase.

El rostro del más joven cambió totalmente de expresión, a una amarga, de puro enojo, y volvió a transformarse por inercia en el rostro inocente y adorable de siempre al notar que el mayor levantaba la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- el tono de voz, la expresión, e incluso lo que decía no era para nada característico de su personalidad, era como un lado de Rin que jamás había visto, ese lado vulnerable, que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal, jamás pensó ver al pelirrojo en un estado semejante, fuera de su zona de tranquilidad y su aura fría. Amaba que Rin le tuviese confianza hasta ese punto, pero detestaba, odiaba que estuviese refiriéndose a otra persona, a esa persona que era el único obstáculo en su camino al corazón del mayor. Un obstáculo que estaba seguro que no podría superar.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, clavando la mirada fija sobre la del más alto, pensando qué sería mejor hacer, decirle que sí, y que las cosas entre Nanase y él se arreglen para que finalmente sea feliz, o contestar con un simple no, y que las cosas se sigan desarrollando como de costumbre, seguir procurando, poco a poco conquistar el frío e inquebrantable corazón de su amado.

La respuesta se veía fácil, pero no lo era… no tenía tan mal corazón como para interferir en un asunto como ese. No le daba el coraje como para arruinar un amor que podía ser. Para arruinar la felicidad de la persona que más había querido en su vida.

-Sí… creo que deberías sempai… no pierdes nada con intentarlo ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! –dijo con entusiasmo fingido, levantando la voz procurando hacer aquello de la manera más creíble, obsequiándole una sonrisa a aquel que estaba sentado frente suyo, alguien que desde un principio supo que jamás podría obtener.

Llegó más tarde de lo que esperaba. Durante toda la noche del día anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, además que durante toda aquella semana se le hizo difícil el descansar correctamente, y todo por culpa de _eso_. De que en la tarde anterior, Haru había ido junto con Rin a aquella especie de cita. Y peor aún este primero hasta ese momento todavía no le había mencionado nada al respecto siquiera a través de un mensaje de texto.

Entró al salón de clase y para su fortuna el maestro de cátedra aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, Haru ya estaba allí, mirando a través de la ventana, ni se había inmutado con su presencia, parecía totalmente sumergido en su mundo. Aún más ausente de lo que solía estar.

No se percató de él sino como cinco minutos después, cuando volteó hacia la entrada del salón por donde ingresaba en ese momento el profesor de álgebra.

-Makoto… ¿podemos hablar luego?- preguntó al castaño en un susurro durante la clase.

-Sí, no hay problema- contestó intentando sonar indiferente.

-¡Rei-cha~n! ¿Vamos a buscar a Haru-chan y a Mako-chan para almorzar?- preguntó el rubio con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

El de cabellos azules lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de tomar las notas respectivas de la clase y comenzaba a guardar todos sus materiales en su maletín.

-Claro Nagisa-kun

Llegaron al salón de los mayores pero estos no estaban. Preguntaron a sus compañeros de clase y estos les dijeron que salieron apenas tocó la campana que anuncia la hora de almuerzo, estos habían abandonado el salón.

Los buscaron por todas partes

, mas, no pudieron encontrarlos. Así que sin saber a qué otro lugar ir, se dirigieron a la azotea del instituto con la esperanza de encontrar a ambos jóvenes allí. Al llegar no había rastro de ninguno de los dos muchachos. Sin más preámbulos ambos decidieron finalmente almorzar. Ya que ese día ni siquiera Gou había asistido a clases.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió de forma normal para ambos alumnos del primer año. Al sonar la campana que indicaba la salida de clases, ambos como de costumbre fueron en camino a las practicas del club, encontrándose solo con Haruka nadando independientemente a todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Tenían entendido de que Miho-sensei ese día no asistiría a las practicas por motivos personales, pero el solo estar ellos tres era un tanto deprimente. Más aún con Haruka en un estado como ausente, intentaron quitarle información por todos los medios, de saber que le ocurría a él, y también para saber qué había sucedido con Makoto, pero este por ningún motivo se dispuso a contestar. Según del punto de vista de Nagisa, quien lo conocía desde hace más tiempo, incluso podía decirse que Haruka estaba ¿enojado?... eso, definitivamente sería muy extraño. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por todo eso, no era normal ese tipo de situación entre sus amigos, en especial ellos dos, que siempre se veían casi como hermanos.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de ello. De la posibilidad y razón por la cual ellos estaban así. Conocía a ambos desde hace años. Y para él las miradas que Makoto siempre le dedicaba a Haruka nunca fueron solo de amistad. Él, desde ya tiempo conocía los sentimientos de Makoto, porque él alguna vez se los había contado, pero a decir verdad dudaba que el mismo castaño recordase dicho acontecimiento, hasta él lo había olvidado, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente. Eso, y que simplemente siempre fue muy observador, y aquellos gestos por parte del capitán del equipo para con el de ojos azules siempre estuvieron cargados mucho más que con amor fraternal.

Se preguntaba si sería eso lo que ocurrió, y temía por ello. De que Makoto se le haya declarado a Haruka y este sin más lo hubiera rechazado y cortado su lazo de amistad. Pues era más que obvio que el azabache aún estaba con el pelirrojo rondándole por la cabeza, eso bien era sabido por todos. Pero que Makoto haya hecho eso tan a la ligera, le resultaba un tanto extraño, estaba confundido, y de algún modo dolido pues pensaba que las cosas no volverían a ser nunca como antes.

Ese día prefirieron no meterse al agua, simplemente se marcharon una vez se hartaron de presionar a Haruka en busca de respuestas.

-Oye, Nagisa, ¿Quieres venir a casa? ¿Te gustaría algo dulce para la merienda?- preguntó el de cabellos azules pues notaba bastante deprimido al de ojos amatista. Quería animarlo, detestaba ver al rubio así, de ese modo no era hermoso.

Con mueca de quien no quiere la cosa el menor aceptó, se dirigieron ambos al departamento de la familia Ryugazaki. Su madre les ofreció galletas recién horneadas que ambos acompañaron con leche chocolatada. Se encerraron en la habitación del de lentes, intentando distraerse con otras cosas. Terminaron de comer, jugaron un rato unos "entretenidos" juegos de mesa, que solo para Rei se podrían ver como emocionantes y más tarde comenzaron a hacer los deberes. Nagisa se veía mejor, eso lo hacía sentir aliviado, había logrado su cometido, pero sentía curiosidad. Se preguntaba si el rubio sabía algo de lo que había pasado entre los senpais, pues sentía que durante todo ese tiempo le estuvo ocultando algo.

-Oi, Nagisa- kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- empezó a hablar un tanto nervioso, pues no sabía si se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en algo que quizás no le incumbía.

El rubio solo asintió, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno de matemáticas mientras intentaba resolver un problema de ecuación que le estaba siendo bastante complicado.

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasó hoy entre Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai?- preguntó un tanto inseguro agachando la mirada avergonzado por miedo a hacer sido irrespetuoso.

Al no oír respuesta por parte del menor dirigió su vista al mismo para encontrarse con que este tenía la cabeza gacha en señal de tristeza.

-¿Nagisa-kun?

-A decir verdad, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió… pero tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no marcharan tan bien como antes de ahora en más. –confesó decaído.

-¡N… no digas eso Nagisa-kun! ¡Sea cual sea el problema estoy seguro de que Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai sabrán arreglarlo! ¡Y hacer las paces!- exclamó en voz bastante alta el de ojos lila más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su interlocutor.

-Yo también espero eso…

Repentinamente el menor se levantó del lugar donde estaba, sentándose junto a Rei, recostando la cabeza en su hombro, como buscando consuelo a lo que acontecía en ese momento con sus amigos. Preguntándose si en verdad lo que él pensaba era lo que había ocurrido.

-"¿Rei también reaccionaría así si supiera lo que siento?"- la sola idea de perder la amistad del mayor lo aterraba. Le había costado horrores tener esa confianza por parte del chico, y ahora no podía siquiera imaginar un día lejos del muchacho de gafas con gustos superficiales del cual se había enamorado.

Se escapó de clases una vez terminó de hablar con Haruka. Estaba más que molesto. Se sentía dolido, en cierto modo incluso traicionado. ¿Pero por qué? Él no era nada suyo. Tenía derecho a hacer de su vida como le placiese. Él no era su dueño, o su amante como para que tuviera que sentirse de ese modo solo porque ellos dos decidieron empezar a salir. Sí, así era, Haruka y Rin habían empezado a salir desde ayer. De algún modo sobrenatural ese estúpido pelirrojo se lo había arrebatado de las manos sin ninguna dificultad. Todos esos años en los que él se pasó cultivando esa semillita del amor en el corazón de Haru, esa semilla que nunca consiguió dar frutos fue arrancada vilmente por parte de Matsuoka, dejándolo con cero por ciento de probabilidades de tener algo con Haruka.

Y lo peor de todo aquello era que en lugar de tomárselas con Rin, se las agarró con Haruka, quien fue el blanco más fácil para descargar todas las frustraciones que tenía. Le gritó, lo llamó mal amigo, traidor, idiota por caer tan fácilmente ante los encantos del pelirrojo, en otras palabras le llamó fácil. Pero la realidad no era esa, porque si en verdad lo fuera hace tiempo que lo tendría en sus manos. Pero no, Haruka nunca pudo apartar de su corazón esos sentimientos que nacieron desde que conoció a Rin en su niñez. Siempre le quiso, y ahora lo haría más, dejándolo a él de lado. Al sustituto, al buen amigo, al chico del amor unilateral, lo dejaría totalmente a la deriva.

Ese día al llegar a casa fue directamente a su cuarto, sin saludar siquiera, con la excusa de no sentirse bien de salud para evitar el incómodo momento de la cena en la que toda la familia hablaba de "que tal fue su día" y cosas así. Él no quería hablar de ese día, él no quería contar que le habían roto el corazón, no quería hablar de cómo de la noche a la mañana sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto le arrebataron cualquier tipo de esperanza de conseguir el corazón de su persona amada. Quedando por siempre como el mejor amigo desde la infancia. Eso claro, si volvía a arreglarse con Haruka, pues por ahora estaban peleados, y él no pensaba ceder al menos por unas semanas. Debía esperar a que todas esas frustraciones y rabia en su interior se apaciguaran, para volver a ser el tranquilo Makoto de siempre.

En definitiva no era una buena persona, a veces incluso se preguntaba a él mismo como podía llevar ese carácter en cierto modo tan hipócrita, pues él, aunque no lo pareciera no era un muchacho de tanta paciencia. Por dentro la ira y rabia corrían por sus venas con facilidad impresionante, mas aquello siempre le pareció desagradable, por tanto por mucho que ciertas cosas le molestaran intentaba reprimirse, pensar en otras cosas. No quería explotar delante de otros y que le temieran, ya que de por si era bastante alto y si demostrara un mal carácter no a mucha gente le gustaría acercarse a él. Y lo que más odiaba era la soledad, ese sentimiento agobiante que en ese preciso momento lo estaba consumiendo. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir la peor mierda de ese universo.

Quizás, solo quizás… Haru ya no quería ser su amigo. Después de toda la sarta de estupideces que le había gritado, después de los insultos que le había soltado en la cara, quizás el pelinegro ya no lo viera con los mismos ojos. Ahí sí, estaría completamente solo, Haruka era su mundo, lo que le importaba más que nada, sin él estaba perdido. Sin él la vida ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Gracias por leer gente!

A partir del proximo capitulo las cosas se ponen interesantes, y raras... solo espero que no me odien (demasiado)

Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme reviews!

Así mismo espero que también opinen ahora!

Nos leemos chic s! :D

Ja ne!


	3. Splash 3

Notas del Capítulo:

Hola gente bella!

Antes que nada, quería agradecer a todos por los reviews. Lamento no contestar siempre. Pero saben que se los agradezco profundamente. Son los que me animan a seguir con esta locura después de todo. Aunque a decir verdad sigo pensando que se decepcionaran un tantito.

Como iba diciendo en la ocasión anterior, este capítulo esta más "interesante" si entienden a lo que me refiero. ¡Pero no me odien! Esto es algo bastante improvisado (como todo lo que escribo), así que si muchas cosas no tienen mucho sentido, culpen a mi imaginación desbordada.

Muchos de los asuntos en esta historia bastante carente de sentido (?), los iré explicando en capítulos posteriores. Por ahora solo tenganme algo de paciencia; un ejemplo: la cita de Haru y Rin. Lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo sea exclusivamente de eso. No prometo nada largo, pero sí será muy romántico xD...

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que pueda haber en el texto!

¡Disfruten! ¡y espero comentarios!

* * *

><p><em>[Makoto está furioso conmigo por lo nuestro]<em>

El pelinegro mando el mensaje de texto, tan cortante y seco como era su costumbre, a su ahora nuevo novio. Al pensar en esas palabras se emocionó en cierto modo. Tenía novio. Y no cualquiera. Si no la persona a quien más quería en el mundo. Aquel chico a quien muchas veces pensó que había perdido para siempre, pero que al final volvió a él. Y de la manera más tierna y linda de todas.

El día de ayer se situaba en el top cinco de los mejores días de su vida. Ese, más el día que fue al parque acuático de diversiones y la primera vez que nadó en el mar con su familia. Esos días que tanto atesoraría, ese día fue el primero que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Al menos no tanto.

Rememoraba cada palabra, cada roce, cada mirada de amor que el pelirrojo le había dedicado en su cita. Habían ido al parque de atracciones, como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, disfrutaron como antes, cuando eran pequeños, rieron, jugaron y se divirtieron como hacía tiempo ninguno de los dos lo hacía, luego Rin lo invitó a cenar a un restaurant familiar con un ambiente bastante agradable, se le declaró en palabras que nunca creyó que podrían salir de su boca, y finalmente le pidió que fueran novios en voz baja, que le resultó increíblemente atractiva. Rin simplemente sabía hacerlo sentir bien, cuando quería. Lo acompañó hasta su casa, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, tan tierno. Rio bajo para sí mismo, ni siquiera se había animado a besarlo en los labios.

Oyó el pitido de su celular anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, lo quitó apresuradamente de su bolsillo para ver de quien se trataba.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

_¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿era necesario decírselo tan pronto? Te lo dije, sabía que se molestaría, solo dale su tiempo, ya se le pasará]_

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

_¿Tú crees? Es que… nunca vi a Makoto tan molesto ¿y si me odia?]_

Se sentía inseguro, Makoto siempre fue su mejor amigo, desde que tenía uso de razón. El castaño siempre había estado a su lado, pero ahora, sentía que lo había alejado. ¿Todo eso era porque ahora tenía novio? Eso no tenía sentido. Solo por tener novio no tenía por qué perder a su mejor amigo.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

No te preocupes. Solo déjalo, ya volverá a ser como antes. Dale su tiempo, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y teme que salgas lastimado]

Soltó un suspiro, lo que le había dicho Rin definitivamente le había tranquilizado. Tenía razón, Makoto solo estaba preocupado de que saliera lastimado nuevamente. Después de todo le había costado un montón recuperarse de la primera vez que fue herido por Rin.

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

No volverás a dejarme ¿cierto?]

Mandó aquel mensaje sin pensarlo demasiado. ¿Y si Makoto estaba en lo cierto? ¿Si Rin lo volvía a lastimar como antes? **_"Si él en verdad te amara nunca te hubiese dejado" _**Recordó las palabras dichas por su alto amigo horas atrás durante el almuerzo.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Haruka? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?... Sé que es difícil, que te hice mucho daño en el pasado. Pero por favor dame esa segunda oportunidad. Esta vez te haré feliz, y juro que nunca más te dejaré atrás.]

Al leer aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Rin era tierno sobremanera, y sin importar lo que nadie diga él seguiría a su lado, no lo abandonaría. No echaría a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Tienes razón. Disculpa, no sé qué me pasa. Estoy mal por mi discusión con Makoto, no debería dejar que esto nos afecte.

Rin, eres tierno]

-Idiota- refunfuñó Matsuoka al leer el último mensaje que le mandó su novio. ¿Tierno? Él no era tierno.

-¿Senpai? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has dicho algo?- la chillona voz de su compañero de cuarto lo hizo apartarse de su ensimismamiento. Viendo como este lo observaba desde la litera de arriba con ojos expectantes a una respuesta.

-Nada. Cállate Nitori- dijo intentando que este le reste importancia al asunto, pero sabía que no lo haría. Desde ayer que estaba con eso, no podía hacer ni un solo movimiento fuera de lo común porque el menor comenzaba a asaltarlo con preguntas sin sentido. El chico sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, y quería averiguarlo a toda costa. ¿Pero no sería raro contárselo? No podía ir (aunque quisiera), contándoles a todos que estaba de novio con otro hombre. Sería demasiado raro, y aunque ese chico tuviese esa apariencia de amanerado emanando a través de sus poros, no estaba del todo seguro de si era bueno confesárselo.

-Pero… Matsuoka-senpai, desde que llegó ayer muy tarde, está actuando raro. Solo estoy algo preocupado. ¡Sabe que pase lo que pase puede contar conmigo senpai!- no supo en que momento el peli gris dejo su lecho para ir a parar justo frente a su rostro, con una mirada ciertamente intimidante para alguien de su contextura física y personalidad.

-¡Agh, quítate!- le dijo exasperado. Se lo contaría, después de todo ese enano era quien le había dado los ánimos para hacer lo correcto -¿En verdad quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa?- inquirió finalmente esperando la infantil reacción de su kohai.

Se lo dijo, y para su sorpresa, por cómo el de ojos celestes se comportó, era algo que ya veía venir. Pero no reaccionó exactamente como se lo esperaba, sólo lo felicitó, le deseó suerte, y volvió a su lugar, con un manga en las manos dispuesto a sumergirse en el fantasioso mundo de la cultura otaku que tanto parecía gustar al de primero.

-_"¿Qué tipo de reacción fue esa?"-_ mas decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia, Nitori siempre había sido algo raro de todos modos. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono con intención de contestar el último texto de Haruka, para luego prepararse e ir a practicar algo, desde hacía dos días que no nadaba y sentía que su cuerpo le rogaba por ello.

-Oi, Nitori. ¿Me tomarás el tiempo hoy?- preguntó sin verdadero interés, más bien por costumbre, mientras buscaba sus pertenencias (véase, un pequeño bolso de gimnasio pulcramente preparado para la ocasión). Al no oír respuesta por parte del peli gris, el más alto volteó finalmente la vista hacia donde se encontraba el menor.

-Ai…- llamó por su primer nombre, cosa que rara vez hacía. Pero aun así sin obtener respuesta. -¡Nitori, te estoy hablando!- esta vez levantando más la voz, sumamente irritado por el hecho de verse ignorado por su subordinado ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para ignorarlo de ese modo?

-¿Eh? ¿Matsuoka-senpai, qué ocurre? Lo siento, la historia se está poniendo interesante y no te presté atención ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó vagamente sin apartar la mirada del libro que llevaba entre manos.

-Dije que si me tomarías el tiempo hoy- repitió, cargándose al hombro el bolso, esperando que como siempre el menor saltara de su cama para ir junto a él, como solía hacer en todas las ocasiones.

-Disculpa senpai, hoy paso. Quiero terminar este tomo ahora para poder comenzar a hacer las tareas- se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, confiando en que con el poco interés que el pelirrojo le tenía, se lo creería, o al menor no preguntaría nada más. Y así fue. Solo lo oyó diciendo algo como _"Haz lo que quieras" _para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguidamente.

Soltó un suspiro que resonó por toda la habitación. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Se levantó de su lugar para salir del cuarto con rumbo a cualquier sitio, lo más alejado posible de la piscina del instituto.

Logró huir por ese día. Estaba sumamente frustrado, sentía que quería romper algo, o a alguien. Para ser más específicos a Nanase Haruka. Detestaba a ese chico delfín. Después de todo se lo había quitado. Aunque en realidad él le había dado el pase libre a Rin. Pero solo era porque la felicidad del pelirrojo le importaba mucho más que la suya propia. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban amor? Quién sabe. Pero gracias a eso, lo había perdido totalmente.

Dio un sonoro suspiro, tratando de pensar qué haría de ahora en más con su pelirrojo amado en los brazos de otra persona. ¿Qué sería ahora de él? La verdad no le apetecía para nada seguir pendiente de su compañero de cuarto. Le causaba una terrible incomodidad en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Tenía que admitir aunque le dañara el orgullo, que haber perdido le dolía, demasiado. Y lo peor de todo es que en realidad nunca siquiera había entrado en la competencia, él nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos a su superior ¿Cómo se suponía que así le entendiera y le diese una oportunidad, si él tan cobardemente nunca le había dado a entender su propia realidad?

Quería desahogarse. Necesitaba descargar todas sus frustraciones con alguien. Entonces la mirada se le iluminó como a quien se le ha ocurrido la idea más brillante jamás pensada. ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes?

¿Será que tendría algún tantito de tiempo para él? Pues Seijurou aparte de ser el capitán del equipo era uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes académicamente de la institución. Se decía por los pasillos incluso que este solo podía estar allí gracias a una beca generosa por parte de la escuela que él se ganaba a sudor y lágrimas. No sabía si era del todo cierto aquello, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el capitán era un buen hombre, en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

Golpeó con cierta timidez la puerta, esperando no interrumpir nada verdaderamente importante que estuviera haciendo su capitán.

-¡Ah, Nitori!- habló un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo de ojos miel al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pequeño chico de primer año.

-Sei- seijurou-senpai… ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- interrogó esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su superior.

El mayor en cambio dudó unos momentos en los que se cuestionó los motivos que traerían al oji azul hasta ese lugar, sin embargo, sin tener el valor para echarlo, lo acogió en su cuarto.

Los de tercer año, como él, tenían el maravilloso privilegio de poseer una habitación propia, con la justificación de que necesitaban un ambiente adecuado y tranquilo para estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Por lo tanto, aquel era el lugar perfecto para tener una plática apacible y reconfortante como la que el menor necesitaba, sin miedo a que alguien que no fuera de su confianza lo oyera, pues las dos únicas personas en quienes confiaba verdaderamente eran en Rin y Seijurou.

-Anda, suelta ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Rin?- preguntó sin querer andar por las ramas el mayor. A decir verdad se encontraba estudiando para una prueba que tendría al día siguiente, y no deseaba correr el riesgo de bajar en su promedio por los problemas amorosos de un subordinado.

-Lo que creímos que sucedería desde un principio- habló en bajito, con la cabeza gacha, más se percibía esa tonada de frustración en su voz.

-¿Y eso era…?-

-Está con Nanase-san…- escupió con desprecio aquel apellido, apretando fuertemente los puños sobre sus piernas.

-¿Con Nanase? Pero… ¿A qué te refiere exactamente con _estar_?

-¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?! ¡Están en el sentido que son pareja tonto!- gritó furioso, levantándose de donde estaba sentado, mirando desafiante al mayor, luego arrepintiéndose, cubriéndose la boca y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-L-lo siento senpai, n-no fue mi intención. E-es solo que…- el pelirrojo no le dejó terminar, mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza con la verdadera intención de que sólo guardara silencio, para luego abrazarlo tiernamente contra su pecho.

-Solo déjale ser feliz por una vez. Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. O sino el simplemente volverá a ti, pero por el momento déjalos estar, por más que duela. Eres fuerte, recuérdalo.-depositó un suave beso en la copa de la cabellera gris.

El menor decidió no perder el tiempo con rodeos, levantando la vista al instante de sentir aquel contacto, mirando al de orbes miel, esperando a que le dé el O.K. a la situación que estaba por acontecer.

-¡Oh! Nitori… ¿otra vez? ¿Me lo dices en serio?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo y fastidiado, como quien no quiere la cosa, para al final solo asentir, provocando una sonrisa en el menor que nadie sabría descifrar con claridad.

-Gracias senpai…- pronunció simplemente antes de abalanzarse contra sus labios. Comenzaron un beso candente, el de orbes celestes enredó al instante sus brazos al cuello del capitán del equipo y sus piernas a la cadera del mismo, restregándose escandalosamente contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Este mismo colocando ambas manos en las nalgas del menor, apretándolas, estrujándolas y contorneándolas con todo el deseo que despertaba en el aquel beso tan apasionado.

-Ah… Nitori… un día de estos vas a matarme… - dijo con voz ya ronca por la excitación, mientras sentía como el menor le besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo con cierta delicadeza cosa de no dejar marcas demasiado evidentes.

-Lo…lo siento senpai- articuló entre beso y beso, para luego retornar a los labios de su superior, exigiendo a la lengua del mismo que jugara con la propia, mientras que la temperatura de ambos cuerpos iba en aumento.

-Hagamoslo ya… senpai- suplicó apenas con voz apenas audible el menor, sintiendo ya completamente dura la hombría del pelirrojo contra la suya. Necesitaba sexo, y lo necesitaba ya.

El capitán del equipo de natación depositó con tanto y nada de delicadeza la figura del peliplata sobre la cama de plaza y media, arrancándole de un sopetón tanto pantalones como ropa interior. A su vez, el menor sin ganas de perder el tiempo abrió completamente las piernas, levantando las caderas para dejar su pequeño, prieto y rosa trasero a merced del de ojos miel quien de un momento a otro había sacado que Dios sabe dónde un preservativo, colocándoselo con agilidad, para sin ningún reparo adentrarse en su interior de una sola estocada. Nitori no es esforzó en contener aquel grito de dolor mezclado con el placer, provocado por la repentina irrupción en su interior. Comenzando gemir sonoramente al sentir como el mayor empezaba a moverse deliciosamente, embistiéndolo con rapidez y algo de brutalidad, como en varias ocasiones le había reiterado que le gustaba. Recordaba que la primera vez que habían terminado en esa situación el pelirrojo pretendía ser suave con él, intentaba ser delicado y dulce, mas a él no le gustaba de ese modo, terminando por exigirle que por favor se la metiera de una vez y lo follara lo más duro que pudiese. Hasta ahora pensaba que la expresión de confusión y pena que se había apoderado del rostro de su superior había sido completamente tierna.

-M-más… ¡más fuerte senpai!- gritó el de orbes azules con cierta desesperación en la voz.

El pelirrojo colocó una de las piernas del menor sobre su hombro, para lograr penetrarlo más profundamente, aumentando cuanto podía el ritmo de aquellas embestidas salvajes, excitándose cada vez más, si es que eso era posible, con los agudos gemidos del menor, disfrutando al máximo esa estrechez que le ofrecía aquel esfínter, jadeando con una voz gruesa, sintiendo como el tan esperado orgasmo llegaba, mientras ese pequeño orificio se contraía aún más, indicándole que su compañero estaba por llegar al clímax también. Terminando ambos uno seguido del otro, el menor sobre las limpias sábanas del pelirrojo y este mismo dentro del pequeño cuerpo que temblaba aún por la agitación del éxtasis.

El mayor se acomodó al lado de su subordinado, abrazando desde atrás aquel pequeño y sudoroso cuerpo, depositando suaves y cortos besos detrás de su oreja.

-Nitori…- susurró suavemente, solo para captar su atención – debemos dejar de hacer esto ¿lo sabes?- cuestionó, intentando ser comprensivo con el menor. Debían de terminar lo antes posible con esas sesiones de sexo casual lo antes posible, se estaban dañando ambos con todo aquello.

-Lo sé senpai… pero… te necesito. Rin no me quiere… yo- yo solo quiero que él me quiera tanto como yo lo quiero a él- confesó el menor, volteándose hacia el mayor, habiéndose ovillo aferrándose lo más posible al cuerpo bien formado de su capitán

-No, no me necesitas- le volvió a besar en la coronilla, abrazándolo.

-¿Te gusta alguien más no?

-Me conoces más de lo que creí

-Sé que te gusta la hermana de Rin- refutó, mas sin apartarse de él.

-Ja ja… es algo raro hablar de cosas como estas en este tipo de condiciones. Pero sí, me gusta ella. Y no quiero seguir con esta clase de encuentros. Creo que de verdad la quiero, aunque aún no la conozco del todo.

-Entiendo senpai… no te preocupes, a decir verdad ya sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, tarde o temprano… - posó sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, repartiendo cortos besos por toda su extensión, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar los labios de este, murmurando un suave "Gracias por todo", por encima de ellos para luego introducir su lengua dentro de aquella cálida cavidad que estaba seguro que extrañaría. Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, y sin volver a mediar palabras luego de eso se asearon apropiadamente para despedirse como si allí nada hubiese sucedido.

Sí, porque en realidad nada había sucedido. Aiichirou desde un principio había planteado aquello como una relación de sexo sin compromiso. Ambos disfrutaban, ambos mantenían la boca cerrada acerca de lo que pasaba entre esas 4 paredes. Era simple. Pero por alguna razón el haber terminado con ese "trato", se le hacía un tanto doloroso. Seijurou no solo había sido uno de sus amantes de una noche (si, debía de admitir que para su corta edad su historial sexual era bastante largo), sino que había sido algo como un amigo, un consejero a quien podías acudir cada que tenías un problema, era lo más cercano en su vida que tuvo a un hermano mayor. En realidad, era lo más cercano que alguna vez tuvo a una familia. Pero lo había perdido. Ya no tenía a nadie.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro ante el irónico pensamiento de que el kanji de su primer nombre significaba "amor", pero en ese mundo no había siquiera una sola persona que lo ame, ni una sola.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

No me mateeeeeen!

A decir verdad el lemon fue algo como un rapidín, habrá mejores. Lo prometo. Esto es solo para comenzar.

Se preguntarán de donde saqué la idea (el valor), para escribir eso... simplemente no me aguante. Dos chicos guapos solos en una habitación = sexo. No me culpen. Es culpa del porno gay xD

En fin, espero sus opiniones al respecto.

Actualicé mucho antes de lo que pensaba. ¡Felicitenme!

Gracias por leer.

**_¡Si dejan review actualizaré lo antes posible! :D_**

Nos leemos


	4. Splash Extra 1

Notas del capitulo:

wiiii! por fin estoy de vuelta! :D

lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Pero además de haber tenido un tantito de problemas con este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada en el trabajo D: es un horror trabajar. Gente si tienen la posibilidad por favor nunca trabajen! _ jaja

_**GRACIAS A TOD S POR SUS REVIEWS! ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIIIIIIZ! LOS AMO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES *O***_

En fin, este es el** primer extra** que tendrá este fic. Es sobre la cita que Haru y Rin tuvieron (:

A decir verdad, no es mi pareja favorita, pero era necesaria en esta historia u_u Espero que les guste :D, es por demás cursi y romántico ¬¬

* * *

><p>"¡Ahg! ¡No se supone que debería de estar tan nervioso ¿o sí?! ¡Rayos!"- estos eran los pensamientos del atractivo pelirrojo que se encontraba parado inquietamente junto a una columna de a las afueras del parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Él, el orgulloso Rin Matsuoka, estaba incómodamente aguardando a la persona que en ese día sería su cita. ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Se trataba de Haruka ¡Era imposible para él no estar nervioso!<p>

Esa sería la primera vez que lo vería después del que resultó ser un muy vergonzoso episodio durante las eliminatorias del torneo nacional. Desde aquella vez en que él, muy estúpidamente había afirmado que nunca más volvería a nadar a su lado ¡Cuán arrepentido se hallaba de haber pronunciado esas palabras! ¡Lo había herido tanto! Casi tanto como cuando se fue a Australia por primera vez. Casi tanto como aquella vez que volvió después de un año, y luego de aquella competencia le había dicho que dejaría la natación. En definitiva, era un estúpido orgulloso. Pero como se dice, el primer paso para cambiar es reconocer tu defecto. Él ya lo había reconocido. Ahora lo que restaba era por todos los medios intentar enmendar su error, o errores mejor dicho.

Para suerte suya, el pelinegro no estaba enfadado. Si dolido, pero no enfadado. Cuando le escribió un texto pidiéndole disculpas en primer lugar pensó que este lo ignoraría. Mas, para su sorpresa, le contestó, no fue algo más que un "Ok", pero al menos le había respondido. De allí comenzaron a hablar nuevamente. Desde un principio él había puesto en claro sus intenciones, le había dicho a Haru lo de la cita, que quería comenzar las cosas con buen pie, recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido desde que él se marchó cuando eran niños. Que quería formalizar lo que alguna vez habían empezado. Sabía que quizás le costaría un poco, pero valdría la pena. En verdad quería a ese chico inexpresivo y amante contundente del H2O.

-Oi, Rin ¿Estás bien?- dio un tumbo por el susto. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí parado? Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la presencia del menor.

-Ha-haru… lo siento. Estaba distraído- explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba con detenimiento al chico a su lado. ¡Era hermoso! Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, como sabía que le gustaban; una camiseta holgada con cuello V bastante casual y unos tenis del mismo color. No era nada del otro mundo, no llevaba accesorios aparte de una bandolera negra, pero se veía particularmente bien. Había crecido, y era hermoso.

Ingresaron al parque. Rin había insistido en comprar las entradas, pero tercamente el de ojos azules se había negado. No era una chica como para permitir que el pelirrojo pagara su entrada porque sí.

-Gracias por traerme aquí. Es un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo- confesó el menor mientras caminaban por el lugar, sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante, sino admirando todo el paisaje a su alrededor, hacía años que no iba a un lugar así, desde que era un niño.

-Supuse que te gustaría. Una vez vinimos aquí durante una excursión escolar ¿lo recuerdas?

-Hmm, sí- solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía observando a su alrededor. No se decidía a qué atracción subirse primero. La última vez que había ido allí había sido con Makoto, él siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados cada vez que se sentía de humor como para salir, y si mal no recordaba, habían ido ambos hace cosa de dos años atrás ¿o serían tres? No lo recordaba con exactitud, solo que Makoto sin ningún inconveniente había aceptado su capricho, como siempre lo hacía. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero el de ojos verdes siempre lo trataba bien en demasía, hasta el punto de llegar a ser exasperante. No es que ello le molestara, simplemente que a veces no era normal poner a alguien por encima de tus propios asuntos.

Se subieron a un par de atracciones seleccionadas especialmente por el chico delfín. Ese día era ideal. No había demasiada gente, el clima invitaba a salir a disfrutarlo, y vaya que lo estaban haciendo. A decir verdad sabía que el pelirrojo a diferencia suyo no era fanático de los juegos de altura, pero de igual modo lo obligó a subirse a varios de ellos, le agradaba que Rin estuviera a su lado disfrutando de los momentos junto a él, que a pesar que le costase, procuraba para divertirse juntos. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando, cosa que le parecía muy tierna por parte del mayor.

Debía de admitir que también estaba algo nervioso. Después de todo el pelirrojo le gustaba un montón. Pero no quería ser muy obvio, temía a ser decepcionado nuevamente. Mas no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar el último mensaje que el mayor le había mandado esa mañana, antes de su encuentro.

"¡Estoy tan emocionado de verte! No sé cómo me comportaré, solo espero no meter la pata. Quiero hacer las paces contigo, en serio. Quiero disfrutar este día y que sea inolvidable, comenzar de cero y que esta vez todo marche bien, como debió ser en un principio.

Nos vemos en un par de horas Haru.

Besos"

No pudo dejar de reírse del chico, pues en menos de cinco segundos le había llegado otro texto del mismo remitente, este decía:

"Olvida lo de besos, suena raro. Lo siento, me precipite. Dejémoslo en saludos nada más ¡Lo siento en verdad!"

Rin podía a llegar a ser bastante torpe sin darse cuenta.

-Haru ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó el mayor con ganas de sacar al moreno de su ensimismamiento, pues bien sabía que Haruka no era de muchas palabras, pero aquello era el colmo.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada a la del mayor.

-Helado- fue lo único que salió de entre sus labios, y a pesar de que casi todas sus conversaciones hasta el momento "Rin habla, Haru escucha", esa palabra fue acompañada por una sonrisa, que el más alto hizo feliz sobremanera.

El pelirrojo fue por un par de conos, para luego llegar y tomar asiento junto al menor en un banco, un tanto apartado del bullicio que acompañaba al parque en sí, a pesar de la poca concurrencia.

El silencio entre ellos se hacía evidente, ninguno de los dos se animaba a comenzar una conversación nuevamente. Bueno, más bien, Rin no sabía cómo iniciar otra conversación, puesto que a Haru el silencio se le hacía algo de lo más habitual, le gustaba de todas formas.

Pero ese no era el caso, el caso era que el pelirrojo había citado a menor con un propósito a ese lugar, y aquel era el momento perfecto para cumplir con su cometido. Así que con el corazón (y el helado), en la boca. Volteó el rostro hacia el de ojos azules, llamando su atención.

-E… H-ha… eeeh… y-yo…- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡¿Cómo justo en ese momento los nervios podían ganarle de ese modo tan cruel?!

La mirada azul de Haruka seguía clavada en él, como insistiéndole a que dijera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decirle, con una expresión como de "¡Vamos! Escúpelo de una vez así podemos ir a la siguiente atracción! ¡Aún no nos subimos a la montaña rusa de temática acuática! Es una nueva atracción y si tenemos suerte ¡nos empaparemos!"

-¡Aaahg! ¡No me mires con esos ojos!- reclamó el mayor apartando la vista con el rostro haciendo juego con su cabello.

El menor frunció el ceño ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Por motivos de genética no puedo hacerlo con otros Rin, lo siento- contestó sarcástico, un tanto molesto por su actitud.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó, sin embargo sin volver la vista – Es que… me pongo nervioso- confesó, sintiéndose patético confesando aquello.

-L-lo que quería decirte es que…- tomó aire y sacó coraje de quién sabe dónde, para voltear hacia el rostro del menor, que seguía diciéndole con los ojos "Montaña rusa con agua"

-Solo dímelo luego Rin, no te presiones- el pelirrojo soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos le decía eso en ese momento? ¡Estaba por sacarlo todo y él le corta la inspiración de ese modo! ¡¿Quién se creía ese aquaboy para hacer algo así?!

-Pe… pero…- ¡Ahg! ¡Hasta en un momento así tartamudeaba! ¡En definitiva era un imbécil!

El pelinegro miró al mayor detenidamente a los ojos, viendo como este se ponía más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba y su rostro más rojo aún que su propio cabello.

-Rin, hablemos más tarde, ahora quiero subirme a ese- siguió serio mientras señalaba otra atracción, no es que en verdad quisiese que el mayor se callase. Todo lo contrario, quería que siguiera, pero no de ese modo, sentía que si lo hacía en ese momento lo estaría haciendo bajo presión. Y eso no sería agradable.

Así que sin dar al mayor tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomo del brazo guiándolo al juego.

Así estuvieron un par de horas más, de juego en juego, dejando para el final la nueva montaña rusa que Haru estuvo observando durante todo el tiempo en la lejanía. Su lema era siempre dejar lo mejor para el final.

Para fortuna de Rin y desgracia del chico delfín, salieron casi ilesos (entiéndase por casi secos), de dicho juego, cosa que no pareció agradarle mucho al de cabellos negros, que inconscientemente miraba con odio al hombre encargado de la atracción.

-Vamos Haru, no es para tanto…- intentaba convencer el mayor un tanto nervioso por el aura negra que rodeaba al de ojos azules – ¡mira, mi ropa esta mojada aquí!- señaló estúpidamente las contadas gotas de agua que habían salpicado su camiseta.

-No Rin. ¡Estas personas nos estafaron! ¡Nos prometieron un recorrido lleno de agua y diversión! ¡Y solo obtuve un par de gotas en la cara! – bufó con molestia cruzándose de brazos en una pose indignada. Esto al de ojos carmín le resultó particularmente simpático ¿acaso podía alguien armar un berrinche por algo así? Haruka era único, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Convenció quien sabe cómo al menor para que no fuera a quejarse con los altos cargos del parque por la falsa publicidad que su nueva atracción anunciaba. Terminando con un Haru por demás silencioso caminando a su lado.

-Nee, Haru. Vamos a cenar, hay un lugar muy agradable por aquí cerca – mencionó el pelirrojo, tomando del brazo al más bajo, guiándolo al restaurante familiar donde había hecho una reserva esa mañana.

Como supuso, el lugar estaba casi lleno, fue una fortuna que se haya decidido a reservar ese día. El lugar era bastante conocido por su buen ambiente, servicio y comida. Así que pensó que sería adecuado. A decir verdad se debatió mucho en llevarlo a un lugar así o a un restaurante con un ambiente más romántico. ¡Pero qué va! Ambos eran chicos, no necesitaban ese tipo de ambiente, ninguno de los dos era fanático de ese tipo de cosas, les gustaba la simpleza de lo familiar, aunque sonara soso.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, bastante bajita y grandes _atributos_, les pidió la orden. No hubiese habido mayor inconveniente con ello, de no ser porque la misma miraba a Haru con corazones en los ojos, atenta al 100% a su orden, sonriéndole demasiado, siendo _linda_, intentando así llamar la atención del de cabello oscuro. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo no muy educado a la mesera, de no ser por la fulminante mirada de "no armes una escena aquí" que el menor le lanzó.

-No me agrada esa chica- se quejó el de cabello rojo una vez la mesera se retiró guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro.

-Ja ja… solo estás celoso porque me coqueteó a mí y no a ti. Te daña el ego- se burló mientras hacía un ademán de victoria contra el mayor.

-Sí, estaba celoso, pero no por lo que dijiste. Sino porque esa chica estaba coqueteando con MI cita, y tú parecías disfrutarlo. Además era bastante bonita- comentó sin mirar a los ojos al más bajo, observando a través del ventanal junto al que estaban sentados, como si las transitadas calles de la ciudad fueran un paisaje digno de su interés.

-Tonterías. Tú eres más lindo que ella.- el rostro del más alto se descompuso al instante, sonrojándose por completo ante ese inesperado comentario por parte de su acompañante. Hubiese contraatacado con alguna otra frase que hiciese sentir incómodo al menor pero no le dio el tiempo, pues la camarera había llegado con sus órdenes. Dictándolas conforme a las colocaba frente a ellos, para asegurarse de no estar olvidándose de nada.

-Si necesitan algo más, estamos a sus órdenes- habló cordial la fémina, más por la costumbre del trabajo que por otra cosa. Despidiéndose con una reverencia y una pícara sonrisa para el de ojos azules.

-"Estamos a sus órdenes" – remedó con voz chillona el mayor mientras hacía ademanes femeninos, imitando a la joven mesera. Provocando que el moreno riera por lo bajo.

-¡Deja de ser tan infantil!- regañó sin poder quitar la sonrisa de los labios ¡Rin se comportaba como un niño! Sin embargo, aquello a pesar de todo se le antojaba adorable.

Terminaron de cenar sin muchos más contratiempos que la mesera castaña pidiéndole el número de teléfono al azabache cuando estos pegaron la cuenta, a lo que el mismo contestó sin mayor reparo:

-"Lo siento, pero mi novia es muy celosa"- sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro. En cambio el de la mesera y de Rin se volvieron completamente rojos.

-¡¿Novia celosa?! ¿Acaso te estabas refiriendo indirectamente a mí?- reclamó una vez fuera con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

-Dije novia ¿acaso te tomas por aludido con eso? No sabía que te gustaba que se dirigieran a ti usando el género femenino ¡Oh Rin! ¡Eres todo un pervertido!- se burló el menor, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del más alto, disfrutando en su interior de verlo de ese modo, con el rostro más colorado que su propio cabello.

-¡Claro que no me gusta!... Pero… me gustaría…- el menor paró en seco el paso. Volteando hacia el pelirrojo que se había quedado algo atrás con la mirada pegada al suelo.

-¿Eh?- se le acercó, mirándolo expectante, esperando a que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo - ¿quieres ser una chica? No te conocía ese lado Rin- siguió picándolo para que continuara de una vez.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a eso tonto! – alzó la voz, mas, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-¡Uf! ¡Es un alivio! No me gustaría estar en una cita con un doble de Gou o algo así- habló desviando completamente el tema, queriendo ver la reacción del otro.

-¡Haruka acompáñame un momento!- hablaba alto sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Los nervios le ganaban. Tomó del brazo al menor, guiándolo a un lugar menos transitado. Donde pudiera decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante esas horas a su lado.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro, rondaban las nueve de la noche según el enorme reloj situado a la entrada de aquel inmenso parque al que se habían adentrado. El pelirrojo siguió arrastrando prácticamente al más bajo hacia el lugar perfecto en el cual había decido declarársele formalmente.

Llegaron al centro del verde lugar, donde se situaba una preciosa y enorme fuente la cual llamó profundamente la atención del menor, refiriéndonos obviamente a que en un movimiento súbito el pelirrojo tuvo que detener al chico delfín antes de que se lanzara a dicho estanque.

Ni siquiera Rin supo cómo, pero logró convencer a Haruka de no zambullirse en aquella agua de dudosa procedencia pero grata a la vista de todas formas. Sentándose ambos en un banco junto a esta.

-Es hermosa Rin ¿no lo crees? Cae con tanta gracia y delicadeza.

-Deja de hablar del agua como si fuera una chica ¿quieres?- pidió entre molesto y asustado por la manera en como el menor miraba el flujo de agua escurrir desde el pico hasta el estanque. ¿Quién mierdas lo mandaba a enamorarse así de un hidrosexual?

-Lo siento. ¿Celoso?- desvió la mirada por un instante para dedicarle un gesto burlón al de Samezuka.

-Quizás un poco- confesó, apartando la mirada como si tal cosa no tuviera mucha importancia – no te traje hasta aquí para que vieras esta vieja y fea fuente.

-Eres un niño. Pero si no me trajiste aquí para ver la fuente ¿Para qué lo hiciste?- preguntó, esta vez centrando toda su atención en el de ojos carmín.

-Yo… esto… Haru, hay algo que llevo todo el día queriendo decirte… - comenzó a hablar finalmente clavando la vista con todo el valor que había acumulado a lo largo del día, y ante la atenta mirada del de cabello negro prosiguió:

-Esto no es fácil para mí, y seguro que para ti tampoco. Después de todo soy consciente de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa. Y nuevamente déjame pedirte perdón por ello. Fui un tonto, infantil y egoísta. Pero ahora quiero enmendar mis errores. Quiero volver a esos tiempos en las cosas entre ambos eran totalmente distintas a lo que son ahora. Quiero volver a…- hizo un pausa, pensando correctamente en cuáles serían sus próximas palabras, respiró profundamente y continuó- lo que estoy intentando decirte es que, me gustas Haruka. Nunca dejaste de gustarme, en estos últimos años, por más que intenté apartar mis pensamientos de ti, no pude. No podía engañarme a mí mismo de esa forma. Y por más de que me costase aceptarlo, debía de admitir que desde un principio cometí un error al haberme alejado de ti como lo hice. Realmente lo siento- bajó la mirada, no podía seguir sosteniéndola contra esos orbes azules que lo observaban con tanta intensidad.

-Es por eso que te pedí salir hoy. Quería volver a pasar el tiempo contigo… como antes. Pero esta vez no voy a alejarme. No pienso retroceder. Solo te pido, por favor, que vuelvas a aceptarme a tu lado.- finalizó al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz. ¡No podía ser más patético! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota se ponía a llorar en plena confesión?!

No se animó a levantar el rostro nuevamente sino hasta que sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

-Sí, siempre serás bienvenido a mi lado, porque en ningún momento te dejé atrás. Siempre estuviste allí, y lo seguirás estando- esto lo susurró a su oído, mientras sostenía, de ser eso posible, aún más fuertemente al mayor entre sus brazos. El nombrado, al principio quedo quieto ante el contacto, como no creyéndose lo que estaba sucediendo, pero finalmente correspondiendo, alegre de no haber hecho el ridículo, y que el moreno haya tomado tan bien lo que le dijo. Le hacía inmensamente feliz aquel contacto por parte de Haru, para él que solía ser tan inexpresivo, eso significaba mucho.

No se entretuvieron mucho más tiempo por el camino. Después de la muy "cursi" escenita que armaron en el parque, que para su suerte estaba desierto. Se dirigieron directamente a la casa del menor.

Rin había insistido en acompañarlo hasta su casa, ya se estaba pareciendo a Makoto por la manera en la que se preocupaba por él. Pero lejos de resultarle molesto, le agradaba. Caminar a su lado, que sus manos se rozaran de cuando en cuando, todo eso hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y le llenara el pecho de una calidez agradable.

-Ten cuidado de camino a casa- le pidió una vez llegaron al portal de su vivienda.

-No te preocupes tanto- contestó mientras hacía un gesto de despreocupación.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues- más que un pedido sonó como una orden, pero conocía el carácter del ojiazul, así que no era motivo para enfadarse ni mucho menos, simplemente se preocupaba por él.

-Gracias por todo, la pasé muy bien hoy. Nos vemos pronto- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que se acercaba al rostro del más bajo para despedirse, dudó por un par de segundos, para terminar depositando una suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha del chico, y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, salir disparado de allí como quien acababa de cometer alguna travesura.

-Nos vemos pronto- se despidió en voz baja aunque Rin no pudiese oírlo más, ingresando a su hogar con una sonrisa pintaba en los labios, y la mano pegada al rostro.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Y allí esta! ¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor dejen sus opiniones :D

En el proximo capitulo volveremos a la historia principal, con nuestro hermoso Makoto *-*  
>Para las fans del Reigisa, por favor sean pacientes :D<br>Y les comento de antemano que el siguiente extra será de como rayos **Mikoshiba Seijirou y Nitori Aiichirou** terminaron el la situación del capitulo anterior! :D Eso si, no se cuando lo subiré, pero esperenlo con ansias

Nos leemos prontooooo! :*


	5. Splash 4 RESUBIDO

**Splash 4 – RESUBIDO:**

**Notas del capítulo resubido:**

**Gente! Acabo nada más de ver el "preview" del cap y me quede con cara de WTFH?! No tenía ni la más remota idea de que el capítulo había quedado así D:**

**Me disculpo con ustedes por no haberme fijado antes! Ya había tenido problemas al subirlo pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que al final terminaría así de horrible!**

**Así que aquí lo subo de nuevo, con las notas del cap anterior incluidas xD**

* * *

><p>Notas del capítulo:<p>

Hola gente bella!

Después de un par de semanas por fin vuelvo! Pido disculpas por la tardanza! Pero esta vez tengo una muy buena excusa xD. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leido "A través del sexo" por Nayra Ginory? ¡Esta buenisimo! Y toda la semana anterior me dediqué exclusivamente a leerle, ¡ni siquiera vi anime!

En fin, esa es mi excusa, eso y que he comenzado de nuevo las clases en la facultad, así que entre el trabajo, los estudios y demás, me da poco tiempo para escrubir D: Pero sigo :D

Quiero también agradecer a cada una de las personas que leen este fic y se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios! LOS AMO MUCHOOOO :3 SON GENIALEEEES!

No me maten por este capítulo por favor!

Ya se dieron cuenta que este fic es un todos contra todos como se los he dicho anteriormente, así que no me maten!

Por cierto! qué le pasó a la sección de copy-n-paste del doc-manager? No me sale la caja de herramientas de texto T_T

Bueno, basta de palabrería... espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><em>[Para: Nagisa<em>

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Nagisa, lamento molestarte. Pero necesito hablar con alguien _asap_.]

_[Para: Makoto_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Claro que sí Mako-chan! Soy todo oídos!... más bien, todo ojos (?) xD]

_[Para: Nagisa_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Es sobre Haru. Podrías venir a casa? No podría decírtelo por mensajes]

_[Para: Makoto_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

En 30 estoy allí]

* * *

><p>-Oi, ¿esperaste mucho?- el pelirrojo se acercó con aire despreocupado al chico moreno que se encontraba sentado con aquella expresión taciturna que lo caracterizaba. Haruka, quien apenas negó con la cabeza ante la interrogante del mayor se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentado, dispuesto a emprender marcha.<p>

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- preguntó mirando a los ojos de Rin, con ese brillo que solía apoderarse de sus ojos cuando mencionaban la palabra agua. Esto al chico de Samezuka le pareció totalmente encantador.

-¿T-te gustaría tomar un helado?- propuso apenas, mientras el rojo de su rostro intentaba hacer juego con su cabello. A pesar de haber practicado frente al espejo del baño horas antes, se le hacía aún un tanto vergonzoso.

-Si es a la heladería que está cerca del muelle sí. Así podremos ver el mar juntos- condicionó con su típica actitud el de orbes zafiro, provocando una suave risa de parte del más alto. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Me parece bien. Eres tierno Haru-chan.- devolvió el golpe que había recibido por texto la última vez, observando aquel sonrojo que le pareció totalmente encantador en el rostro de su novio.

-No le pongas "-chan" a mi nombre- advirtió en cierto tono que el pelirrojo percibió como amenazante mientras el menor lo señalaba con el dedo acusador y el ceño gravemente fruncido.

Se habían citado en esa ocasión no precisamente para acaramelarse como lo haría típicamente una pareja recién formada. A decir verdad, eso de andar acaramelados en público no le parecía del todo agradable. El propósito de aquel encuentro era intentar hallar una forma para solucionar los problemas que a causa de su relación tan repentina, habían afectado aquel lazo que parecía tan fuerte entre Haru y Makoto. Por más de que aquello para cualquiera no fuese más que una pequeña pelea, tanto el pelinegro como el de cabellos rojos sabían que no era así. Era muy, pero muy extraño ver al castaño enfadado con alguien. Así que si discutía con una persona debía ser algo que él considerara definitivamente grave. Cosa qué, como Matsuoka debió suponer, plantó dudas en la mente del chico delfín.

Temía que ahora dudase de haber tomado la decisión de ser pareja. Aunque en realidad nunca hubiera pronunciado las melosas y por demás vergonzosas palabras de "¿Quieres ser mi novio?", era obvio que su relación había avanzado un par de pasos con lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Agitó la cabeza hacia los costados, intentando apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, no era hora para ellos.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió con Makoto?- preguntó al azabache, el cual le dirigió una mirada llena de angustia y dudas. Sabía perfectamente que para Haruka Makoto era como un hermano, y el haber discutido con él por primera vez en su vida, le estaba afectando bastante, aunque no lo mostrara con palabras, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Esa pose tensa, las manos jugueteando entre ellas un tanto nerviosas, y por sobre todo sus ojos, que a pesar de haber brillado con intensidad al verlo, denotaban de algún punto de ellos, esa melancolía que de seguro le apretaba el pecho.

* * *

><p>-¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Nigisa-kun ha venido a verte!- ambos, Ren y Ran entraron a estrepitosamente a su habitación, prácticamente abalanzándosele encima, sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.<p>

-¡Itte! Bueno, bueno niños. ¿Pueden decirle que ya voy a recibirlo?- habló con la intención de quitarse a los pequeños de encima pues ya se le estaba haciendo dificultosa la tarea de respirar.

-No hace falta Mako-chan. Ya estoy aquí, así que niños ¡váyanse de aquí! ¡Los chicos grandes debemos hablar cosas de adultos!- exclamó el rubio adoptando una pose típica de Rei cuando se acomodaba los lentes aparentando ser cool.

-Iiugh! ¡Hablarán de sexo Ran! ¡Huye mientras puedas!- los dos niños abandonaron el regazo del castaño donde previamente se habían acomodado para huir despavoridamente una vez el de ojos amatista aclaró el tema de conversación.

-¡Ero-onii! ¡Te acusaremos con mamá!- gritó sonoramente Ran mientras salía detrás de Ren corriendo por los pasillos.

El rostro del de ojos verdes se ensombreció automáticamente. ¿En qué problemas lo había metido Nagisa ahora?

-¡Oops! Ja ja, espero que luego de esto no tengas "la charla" con tus padres Mako-chan- comentó tomando asiento junto al mayor el cual estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recostada contra la cama.

-Ya hemos tenido esa charla. Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo- se lamentó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y agitando la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Ok, ok… no nos desviemos del tema ¿acerca de qué querías hablar Mako-chan? ¿Estás realmente bien? A decir verdad me preocupa tu actitud de estos últimos días.- expresó con suma seriedad impropia de él, mirando con sus orbes amatistas directamente a las del mayor esperando una respuesta que satisficiera su sed de "conocimientos".

-A decir verdad son muchas cosas las que debo de decirte Nagisa. Pero… ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, no sé si deba ser yo quien te las cuente- confesó desviando la mirada, dirigiéndola al piso.

-Por mensaje me habías dicho que era algo sobre Haru-chan… así que me supongo que es por lo de Rin- lanzó el rubio dejando al mayor grandemente sorprendido ¿Por qué Nagisa sabía eso? ¿Haruka se lo habría contado? –No, Haru no me lo dijo… - contestó la pregunta que solo se había formulado en la mente dejando a Makoto más sorprendido aún. A veces ese shota lo atemorizaba.

-¿Qu-qué tanto sabes?

-No mucho, solo que el otro día cuando estaba dando un paseo los vi caminando juntos, así que… me supuse que hablarías de eso… aún te gusta Haru por lo que veo…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- el rostro del mayor había adoptado el color de los geranios en fracciones de segundo ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO ESE SHOTA?

-Vamos Mako… no soy tonto. Eso, y que cuando estábamos en primaria me lo contaste. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó acercándose a su rostro, mirándolo algo impresionado ¿en verdad no lo recordaba?

-Yo… ¿yo te lo dije?- el rostro del castaño era un poema. Mas, de un momento para el otro su semblante cambio totalmente.- Yo… yo te lo dije… -pronunció cambiando el tono de voz a uno de afirmación en lugar de duda.

-¡Eres cruel Mako-chan! ¡No puedo creer que no recuerdes eso!- reclamó con expresión de enojo, acomodándose sentado sobre sus piernas, esta vez frente al chico de ojos verdes, mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Yo… etto… a decir verdad nunca había vuelto a pensar en ello… bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiese vuelto a pensar… es solo que, hace mucho que no me acordaba de eso… y pues, lo siento. No te molestes por eso Nagisa. Yo…

-Ja ja… calla ya Mako-chan, no estoy molesto- aclaró con una risilla y un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia- Pero tengo que serte sincero y decirte que me desagrada un tanto el hecho de que no dejes de lado los sentimientos que guardas por Haru, pero que olvides completamente tu primer beso… bueno, nuestro primer beso.- terminó la frase acercándose peligrosamente, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios entre abiertos del mayor, delineándolos suavemente.

El castaño simplemente no sabía dónde meter la cara ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba avergonzado, pero era cierto. Cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del menor eran ciertas. Ellos, por la época que Haru y Rin comenzaron su "relación" de niños, él y Nagisa se encontraron en una situación similar.

No recordaba muy bien a decir verdad. Pero tenía vagos recuerdos de haberle confesado a Nagisa que estaba enamorado de Haru, y este, para que el mayor dejara de llorar (porque sí, estaba llorando), lo había besado. Esa situación, si mal no recordaba se había repetido un par de veces. Pero luego de que terminaran la primaria, por el hecho de que no habían vuelto a verse, ese tema jamás quedó zanjado. Eran niños después de todo, no sabían lo que hacían ¿no?

-Etto… Nagisa… y-yo… lo siento- intentó disculparse, mas, por alguna razón sin apartarse del tacto del rubio, el cual sonrió con superioridad al realizar que la respiración del mayor se había acelerado y sus mejillas habían adoptado aquel tono carmín que las hacían ver sencillamente adorables.

-Shhh… olvídalo Mako-chan… eso ya pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, acercándose a los labios del más alto, al punto de que sus alientos chocaban peligrosamente.

-mmm…- algo que sonó como un suave y sofocado gemido emergió de la garganta del menor atorándose entre su labios sellados, gesto que resultó por algún motivo irresistible al mayor haciendo que este tomara de la nuca al rubio y sin rodeos posase sus labios sobre los de este, sin esperar siquiera a que le correspondiera, introduciendo la lengua sin vacilaciones en aquella cálida cavidad que invitaba a ser invadida.

El de ojos amatista no tardó en devolver el beso, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del mayor, enredando sus delgados brazos al cuello del castaño, al tiempo que este descendía ansiosamente sus manos a las caderas del mismo.

-Ahh… ahh… Mako-chan…- quedos gemidos emergían de la boca del rubio en tanto el mayor había comenzado a besar su cuello, y sus manos paseaban por sus muslos y trasero.

El hecho de que estaban allí besándose de una manera tan apasionada no significaba nada en lo absoluto, no pensaba llegar tan lejos con Makoto, le parecía atractivo, pero apreciaba mucho como amigo, así que eso significaba un "no" para sus ansias y apetito sexual. Sin embargo le costaba tanto parar a aquellas alturas del partido.

"Makoto no era uno de aquellos amigos con los que podía tener sexo así nada más. Él era muy especial, demasiado para sacrificar el lazo que tenían" eso es lo que le decía su conciencia, lo que decía ese pequeño e insignificante grillo junto a su oreja. Pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más contacto físico, esa montaña de hormonas le rogaba que continuase, cortando ese fino hilo que lo ataba a la realidad.

Juntó más sus cuerpos, buscando más contacto, más calor. Sintiendo cómo el mayor reaccionaba ante su cercanía. Debía de admitir que él ya estaba prácticamente en la misma condición; Makoto besaba condenadamente bien, y sus manos no paraban de tocarlo por doquier ¿quién no se excitaría de ese modo?

Aproximó sus caderas a las del castaño, comenzando a moverse deliciosamente sobre ellas, sintiendo la dura extensión del más alto rozando con la propia por sobre la ropa. Aquello se sentía tan jodidamente bien para ambos.

-Ma… Mako…chan… ahhh…-

-¡Makoto!- un agudo grito explotó la burbuja rojo pasión que los rodeaba, y al siguiente segundo la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abrió, mostrando tras ella la figura de su madre, que miró a ambos jóvenes un tanto extrañada.

-Deberes ¿eh? Eso viniendo de ustedes se ve un tanto sospechoso. En especial de ti, Nagisa-kun. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Ah ja ja ja… lo siento señora. Solo vine a pedirle ayuda a Mako-chan con algunas tareas que no entendía bien. – mintió descaradamente mientras señalaba el libro que estaba frente a él en el suelo.

-¡Oh, ese es mi Makoto! Siempre ayudando a los demás. Entonces los dejaré seguir con lo suyo. Por cierto estoy horneando galletas, por si les entra hambre más tarde. – dicho esto, la fémina cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta.

Un sonoro suspiro brotó de la boca de ambos, para ser seguida por una mirada cómplice y una carcajada.

-Creo que eso fue una señal ja ja- comentó el menor mientras se erguía del suelo donde improvisadamente se había echado para ocultar su evidente condición.

-En realidad no sé cómo no se dio cuenta ja, ja ¿me puedes decir cómo demonios hiciste aparecer ese libro allí tan rápido?- interrogó el mayor, enjugándose una lágrima de risa que amenazaba con salir.

-¡No lo sé! Simplemente tomé lo primero que vi – dijo intentando parar la risa, mientras buscaba nuevamente encontrarse con la mirada del mayor.

-Discúlpame Nagisa… me dejé llevar un poco…- comento algo avergonzado, evitando los ojos del menor. A pesar de que no era su culpa ¡ese shota lo había provocado!

-¡No, Mako-chan! Perdóname a mí, fue mi culpa. Lamento haberte incitado a eso. Pero… no me resistí- con la última frase una risilla que intentó sonar despreocupada se oyó de parte del menor.

Debía de admitir que al principio, después de 3 años de no haberlo visto, había caído completamente ante los encantos del castaño. Su cuerpo tan bien formado y su encantadora personalidad. Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Rei, y esa torpeza y testarudez que habían hecho que se enamorase de él. Pero aun así, estaba seguro de que si la madre de Makoto no hubiese llegado en ese momento, o de haber estado en su casa, donde nadie hubiese podido interrumpir, hubieran llegado al final. Probablemente.

Empero le apenaba lo que acababa de hacer hacía solo un momento. Para él a decir verdad no era nada raro, besar a otros muchachos cuando se le daba en gana y si estos le parecían lo bastante atractivos. Pero solo eran besos, roces. Pocas veces había dejado que sucediera algo más. Pero por más que quisiera, no quería que sucediese aquello con el castaño. No porque no le tuviese tantas ganas, simplemente porque eso podría echarle a perder cualquier esperanza u oportunidad que pudiera llegar a tener con el chico de lentes, e incluso podía costarle la amistad del mayor.

-Como sea… ¿qué querías decirme acerca de Haruka?- continuó como si de verdad nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, mirando expectante al mayor, esperando también a que este se recomponga. Debía admitirlo, se sentía completamente excitado, aún podía sentir el calor de las manos del castaño recorriéndolo, pero debía controlarse.

-Bu…bueno, por lo visto ya te sabes el 80% de lo que te iba a decir- respondió indeciso el más alto. No veía la gracia de contarle las cosas al rubio si este ya parecía saberlas todas de cabo a rabo.

-Se lo que ocurrió, pero no sé cómo te sientes al respecto. Y tampoco sé de qué fue aquella pelea que tuvieron con Haru ¡Es anormal que se peleen! – exclamó haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos, intentando por todos los medios que la amenidad entre ellos vuelva a llenar el ambiente.

-Es… es solo que… ¡ahg, soy una persona horrible Nagisa!- escupió con tal frustración en el tono de voz que hasta al más bajo le causó pena.

-¿Acaso estás mal del cerebro? ¡Pero si eres la persona más buena de este universo! ¡De este y todos los que hay! – le recalcó, a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza, echándola para atrás, cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso del antebrazo.

-No, no lo soy. Le dije cosas horribles a Haru. Cosas que en verdad no sentía. ¡Pero me da tanta rabia! ¡No es justo que se quede con él! ¡No se lo merece!- recriminaba más como para sí mismo que como para su oyente cubriéndose ahora el rostro con ambas manos. Le apenaba sobremanera que alguien lo viera en esas condiciones. Él nunca se comportaba de esa forma tan egoísta frente a nadie, nunca había dejado ver ese lado que detestaba de sí mismo. Pero sentía que si no lo hablaba con alguien explotaría; explotaría e iría a romperle la cara a ese chico dientes de tiburón.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías Mako-chan! En primer lugar no hables de Haru como si fuera un objeto – lo miró con reproche mientras lo señalaba con el dedito acusador -, y en segunda. Es normal que te sientas tan frustrado, después de todo es cierto. Concuerdo contigo, Rin hizo mucho daño a Haru, hace años e incluso hasta hace poco; pero piensa que si hasta Haru fue capaz de perdonarlo ¿Por qué tu deberías de interferir? No tiene sentido. Debería de ser al contrario, deberías de estar feliz porque él lo es ¿No te parece?- un silencio un tanto incómodo se hizo presente una vez el más bajo paró de hablar. Miraba con ojos expectantes al castaño, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte. En cierto modo lo había sorprendido ese cambio de actitud por parte del mayor, no esperaba esa actitud tan rencorosa de parte del que parecía ser el ser más bondadoso de la Tierra. Sin embargo, todos pasamos por malos momentos, y para Mako en definitiva ese era uno de ellos.

-Simplemente no puedo Nagisa. Pienso en Haru todo el día, desde que despierto hasta quedarme dormido, y todo marchaba tan bien. Hasta que ese imbécil volvió a aparecer. Me siento tan impotente.- aún tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos, ocultando su ceño fruncido el cual odiaba en su faz; lo hacía ver menos atractivo según él. Así que solo pudo oír levemente como su amigo se levantaba, quedándose parado justo frente a él.

-A decir verdad no sé cómo podría ayudarte con ello. Pero te puedo dar al menos una solución temporal – comenzó a hablar con seguridad en la voz, intentando sonar lo más convincente que se podía en una situación tal, con ambas manos en la cadera apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha, haciendo de su pose un tanto forzada – consíguete un culo que follar – dictaminó serio, señalándolo nuevamente con el índice, con la seguridad de que su plan era en todos sus aspectos brillante.

El castaño abrió los ojos con desmesura ¿¡Que mierdas tenía en la cabeza ese mocoso?!

-A ti te van los chicos ¿No, Mako? ¿O las chicas también te ponen? En ese caso podría también ser una chica… hmm… – se quedó meditando en ello durante unos segundos antes de continuar: -Pero en sí, lo que necesitas es sexo. Así de simple, y todos los problemas de tu amarga vida adolescente serán solucionados. – terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera haciendo telemarketing.

-Nagisa ¿Acaso te escuchas a ti mismo?- interrogó sin salir de su incertidumbre, mirando incluso con algo de miedo al rubio, era un hecho el que nunca terminabas de conocer del todo a una persona. Tenía bien sabido que éste en varias ocasiones había llevado a chicos del colegio al vestidor del club con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar más privado para besuquearse, en más de una de esas ocasiones los había pillado, pero se había escabullido sin decir nada. Y estaba muy seguro de que no era el único que no había encontrado con semejante escena.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡No estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo! Solo te estoy ofreciendo una solución temporal a tus problemas- aseguró cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza – Además todos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando. ¡Y vaya que tú lo necesitas! Creo que si no hubiese sido por tu madre, hubiésemos llegado a tercera base sin haber tenido siquiera una sola cita – dijo avergonzado medio en broma, medio en serio.

El más alto volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, intentando ocultar aquel violento sonrojo que se plantó en su rostro, pues aquello era cierto. Sí que se había calentado al tener a Nagisa de esa manera tan apasionada e íntima, se había sentido muy, muy bien besando sus labios y probando su piel. Pero también debía de admitir que se sentía aliviado por haber sido interrumpido, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido de ser así. ¡Todo se volvería una locura!

El rubio era muy guapo y todo aquel rollo, pero no pensaba perder la virginidad con un chiquillo que se la pasaba de boca en boca entre quien sabe qué chicos en pleno colegio. Él no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con alguien por quien no sintiese algo especial. Y la única persona que cumplía con aquel requisito era Haruka, así que yendo por ese lado, seguiría virgen por un buen tiempo más.

-No Nagisa. No tendré sexo con cualquiera si eso es lo que insinúas que haga. Tal vez eso a ti te funciona, pero a mí no. No me interesa andar tirándome a la primera persona que se me plante enfrente porque no es lo que yo necesito. Yo… yo quiero amor. Solo eso. Alguien que sea capaz de hacerme feliz y viceversa.- terminó, rechazando completamente la oferta poco ortodoxa según su punto de vista.

-No Makoto. Lo que tú quieres es que Haruka te corresponda. Pero no es tan fácil, él ahora está iniciando una relación por la que mucho tiempo esperó con ansias. Y tú, como amigo, en lugar de estar peleándote con él por nimiedades, deberías estar apoyándolo y ayudándole. No deberías ser tan egoísta y cerrado en tu forma de pensar. Y si te ofrecí esa solución fue por algo, pues sabes que sí, a mí sí me funciona ¡y perfectamente! Pero al menos admito que lo necesito. No es que no necesite de amor, pero al menos aquello lo suple por el momento, al menos eso me hace sentir querido, aunque sea por poco tiempo. – el tono de voz del más bajo destilaba enojo, y su pose y ceño enfurruñado lo remarcaban, pues que el castaño haya insinuado aquello, que hasta cierto punto era verdad, lo molestaba, pues éste había hecho parecer que lo hacía muy a la ligera, dejándolo como un cualquiera.

-Tal vez sea justamente por esas filosofías tuyas de andar acostándote con cualquiera cada vez que necesites "cariño", sea la razón por la que Rei no te hace caso ¿no lo crees Nagisa? – lo miró desafiante, sobremanera molesto por aquella perorata lanzada en su contra. Le sorprendía como de un momento para el otro el ambiente había cambiado en su totalidad, pero contrariamente de lo que haría en una situación común, en lugar de cerrar la boca e intentar arreglar las cosas, quería echar más leña al fuego – ¡Pero qué va! Que si seguro te ha visto varias veces andando de morreos con chicos de tu clase, porque déjame decirte que el vestuario del club no es un sitio tan privado como tú lo crees. Admítelo Nagisa, que si no estás con él es solo porque no puedes mantener tu boca, o más bien tu culo, en un solo lugar.

Un sentimiento de furia llenó los ojos del menor, mientras el más alto lo miraba altanero. No sabía qué tan mal estaba Makoto, pero decirle eso, y con ese tono tan cínico de voz era el colmo. ¡Que se dejara de joder ese imbécil! ¡Era la última vez que lo ayudaba en algo! ¡Que ni se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra otra vez porque lo mataba!

-Eres un completo idiota Makoto. Nunca creí que detrás de esa fachada de buena persona existiera alguien así, al menos no en ti. Espero que recapacites pronto- sin más dio media vuelta. Dejando al mayor aún con el enojo a flor de piel. Ya tenía bien sabido que era una mala persona, no tenía ninguna necesidad de recalcar algo que incluso él le había dicho al inicio de la conversación.

Dos peleas, con dos amigos, en la misma semana. Las cosas en definitiva no podían ir mejor para él. A ese paso sería el nuevo Rin del grupo, y ese pelirrojo terminaría ocupando su lugar.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

¿Que les pareció?

Bueno, como la vez anterior Ai tuvo su happyhour, me pareció que también nuestro makotito la necesitaba. A partir de ahora, según mis cálculos (?), comenzará lo que verdaderamente me impulsó a escribir este fic!

Por lo tanto me hace mucho ilusión! Por favor comenten! Sus reviews me mantienen con vida! Los quiero gente bella... Nos leemos pronto si Dios, mis jefes, mis profes y demás lo permiten! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo resubido:<strong>

**Nuevamente me disculpo por lo del capítulo anterior D: fue horrible entrar y ver todo ese montón de texto amontonado! Me sorprende que lo hayan leído igual. Y se los agradezco :3 el saber que me leen a pesar de ese tipo de circunstancias me hace extremadamente feliiiiz! *-***

**Subiré el próximo capítulo en la brevedad posible :D**

**Saluditos!**

**OBS.:**

*** Las lineas divisorias indican tanto el salto entre una escena a otra, como el comienzo y final del capítulo. **

**NO SE QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESTO! T_T ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DEJAN SUBIR MIS CAPITULOS CON NORMALIDAD!? **


	6. Splash 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hii minna-san! genki desu ka?

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia sin mucho sentido en sí xD

He actualizado antes de lo que esperaba así que estoy sumamente contenta. Además que para el cap siguiente se viene lo bueno yeah! \O/

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡TIENEN MI AMOR INCONDICIONAL PARA TODA LA VIDA! :D

Espero que lo disfruteeeen _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Splash 5<strong>_

Fue así como comenzó una de las peores semanas de su existencia.

Debido a su pelea con sus dos mejores amigos, cada minuto estando en clase, o en las prácticas de natación, se le hacía insufrible. No solo por notar aquel impenetrable muro que Haruka había construido entre él y su persona. Sino que a eso, se le sumaba el hecho de que Nagisa evitaba todo tipo de contacto suyo, lo que ocasionaba una terrible tensión en el ambiente que con el correr de los días se estaba volviendo más y más pesado.

Así llegaron al jueves, Haruka y Nagisa sin cruzar una sola palabra con el capitán del equipo, y Rei penosamente intentando mediar entre ambas partes sin ningún tipo de éxito.

-Makoto-senpai. Con todo el respeto que se merece tanto usted como Haruka-senpai y Nagisa-kun ¿sería muy atrevido el aventurarme a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?- con su típica actitud de exagerada formalidad completamente innecesaria, lo que el de cabellos azulados quería preguntarle era "¿Qué rayos les hiciste por eso te hacen el vacío?"

Las prácticas acababan de terminar. El rubio y el chico delfín hacía un par de minutos que se habían marchado, y tan solo Rei y Makoto quedaron en el vestidor. Mientras el más alto terminaba de atar las agujetas de su calzado deportivo, lanzó un sonoro suspiro, levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con los orbes violetas de su compañero de equipo.

-No lo sé Rei. No sé si lo entenderías, es un asunto bastante complejo. – contestó seco, intentando burdamente evadir el tema, agarrando su bolso deportivo echándoselo a la espalda.

-Pues podría intentar explicarme senpai. Tal vez si entendiera su problema podría ayudarle.- animó el de lentes, decidido a no dejar ir al castaño sin que hayan zanjado el tema apropiadamente.

-Rei, siéndote sincero, creo que si empezamos a hablar de esto, terminarás odiándome tal cual ellos. No tengo ganas de discutir ahora, y mucho menos pelearme con el único amigo que me queda. Así que apiádate de mí y déjame ir a casa. Estoy bastante cansado.

El tono de voz del más alto, sonó incluso suplicante ante los oídos del más nuevo integrante del club. Rei no sabía que había pasado exactamente entre sus amigos, estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, pero tampoco había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto. Eso ya era algo que deberían solucionar por ellos mismos, pero no por eso dejaría de apoyarlos, y hacerles ver que esa situación no era beneficiosa para nadie.

-Está bien - contestó no muy convencido de sus palabras, apartándose del camino del más alto, quien pasó a su lado en una marcha desanimada, arrastrando los pies; pero antes de que llegase a salir del sitio, el peliazul lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a que volteara a verlo.

-Makoto-senpai. ¡Espero que puedas arreglarte con todos! ¡Para cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo!- estas palabras de aliento infundieron un inmenso alivio en el pecho del castaño. Le agradaba sobremanera Rei, era más fiel que un perro, y no lo decía en un mal sentido, todo lo contrario. Era un halago. Rei era fiel. Si Nagisa algún día llegaba a conquistarlo, solo esperaba que éste no lo defraude. Chicos como él ya quedaban muy pocos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Oe, Nitori!- una grave pero familiar voz le hizo parar su marcha y voltear en la dirección de la que provenía - ¿A dónde piensas ir vestido así?

-¿Eh?- el aludido quedó un tanto extrañado por la pregunta que el capitán de su equipo acababa de hacerle - ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mikoshiba-senpai?

-A que luces como una chica intentando ligar vestido así- aclaró, mirándolo con reproche, cuestionando seriamente la opción de tomarlo de las orejas y darle una buena reprimenda. Y no era para menos, puesto que la indumentaria que lucía en esos momentos el chico de primero simplemente se podría definir como inapropiada, para un chico. No todos los días veías a un niño de 16 años con un short de jean tan corto y una blusa tan transparente que poco lugar daba a la imaginación. No lo había querido decir en voz alta, pero su mente gritaba que el de cabello ceniza se veía como una verdadera puta en esas fachas.

Ante la acusación del capitán el menor simplemente rio por lo bajo mientras lo miraba de una manera bastante insinuante.

-¿Y quién dijo que no es así? – pronunció cada una de estas palabras en un susurro que a oídos del mayor sonaron terriblemente provocativas.

-Pues va a ser que no. Te vas a cambiar en este instante niño. No pienso dejarte salir de la academia luciendo así.- se impuso ante el más bajo con voz autoritaria. Cruzándose de brazos cual padre prohibiendo de algo a sus hijos.

-¿Luciendo cómo? Yo no le veo nada malo a mi ropa ¿o es que acaso te pone celoso que otros me vean así?- insinuó, intentando picar al de cabellos rojos, quien se tensó al ver como el menor se acercaba a él contoneando sus pequeñas caderas, invitándolo a desearlo.

-No son celos Nitori. – aclaró, colocando su mano en el hombro de este, impidiendo que se acerque a él más de lo debido. – Es solo que me preocupas. No deberías salir así, estás tan precioso… que temo que te suceda algo.- mientras decía esto su otra mano se posó en el rostro del más bajo, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas.

La mirada compasiva que el muchacho de tercero le dedicaba no precisamente le agradaba demasiado, pero el hecho de haber dicho que se preocupaba por él, que era precioso, ESO le hacía sentir un calorcito en el pecho por demás agradable, una calidez que no sentía muy a menudo, y que por alguna razón en esos últimos meses solo Mikoshiba Seijurou se la proporcionaba.

No es que estuviese enamorado de él, pero si lo admiraba, y lo quería como a si fuese un hermano. A pesar de que anteriormente habían tenido encontronazos de un tipo no muy santo, siempre lo había visto como ese modelo a seguir que nunca tuvo.

-Vamos, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte. Luego puedes ir a donde quieras, pero por favor regresa antes del toque de queda. No quiero que te regañen de nuevo por no haber pasado la noche en la academia.

-Está bien- contestó, resignándose a conceder la petición del de ojos miel, mas no sin algo a cambio- pero, en retribución a eso. Por favor, bésame.

El más alto aunque no hubiese debido, quedó algo sorprendido al escucharlo, frunciendo automáticamente el ceño.

-Nitori, ¿acaso no prestaste atención a la última conversación que tuvimos?- cuestionó con voz endurecida.

-Pero solo será un beso ¡Solo uno! Es que… te extraño. Será el último, te lo prometo- el tono lastimero de la voz del de ojos celestes hizo flaquear la voluntad del mayor, que estaba seguro que de esa nadie lo salvaba.

-No te besaré en mitad de la entrada a la academia, así que no- intentó usar un último recurso poco factible, esperanzado vanamente es escapar de aquello. Mas supo que su burdo esfuerzo fue inútil cuando sintió la pequeña mano del peliplata tomar la suya, guiándolo seguramente a su habitación. Solo esperaba tener el suficiente autocontrol para no caer de nuevo ante ese pequeño demonio de la seducción.

Se sorprendió un tanto al realizar que el pequeño no llevaba hacia su cuarto, sino al que compartía con Rin.

-Nitori pero…

-Rin salió, no te preocupes.- aclaró sabiendo bien las dudas del más alto.

El de primero metió al mayor con presura a su habitación, cerciorándose antes de que nadie por los pasillos estuviese husmeado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego acercarse con cautela al más alto, temiendo que de un momento a otro este cambiara de opinión y lo rechazara.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, extendió sus delgados brazos alrededor del mayor, cubriéndolo en un abrazo necesitado de cariño. Abrazo que el pelirrojo correspondió sin ningún recelo. Tomando el rostro del menor con una mano, mientras la otra la afianzaba a su estrecha cintura, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, uniéndolos en un delicado beso.

El más bajo subió los brazos al cuello del mayor, aferrándose a él, profundizando el beso, obligando al otro a responder a sus demandas. Enredando su lengua a la del pelirrojo, buscando más de ese calor que había echado de menos. No había pasado más de una semana de su último encuentro, pero la repentina distancia entre él y el capitán del equipo, le hacía sentir como si fuesen meses de estar separados.

Alzó una de sus finas piernas, rodeando con ella las caderas del más alto, con la intención de hacerle notar el creciente deseo formándose en él, esperanzado de que le dejase continuar con aquello, gimiendo bajito en el beso, asiéndose cada vez más al bien formado cuerpo que tanto conocía. Pero aquellas vagas esperanzas que guardaba se desvanecieron al sentir que aquellos brazos que en un principio le rodeaban, lo tomaban de su talle para apartarlo de él.

Intentó en vano poner resistencia, agarrándose lo más fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitían al cuerpo del más alto. Pero eso era simplemente ridículo, Mikoshiba era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Basta Nitori. Ya te había dicho que eso no se volvería a repetir – lo miró severo. Frunciendo el ceño de modo a que esta vez el más bajo lo tomara en serio. No es que en verdad estuviera enfadado con él. Pero no se podía permitir caer en él nuevamente.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo. No quiero. Senpai era el único que de verdad me apreciaba. El único que a pesar de todo me trataba con cariño. No quiero que eso se termine. No quiero…- hablaba bajito, se notaba que para él no era fácil decir aquello. Mas esto al capitán de Samezuka le pareció particularmente tierno, tierno y triste.

-Mira Nitori, esto tampoco es fácil para mí. No es como si no quisiera tener sexo contigo- habló cambiando de pose, rascándose la nuca, como en un gesto despreocupado – Pero no es algo que podamos seguir haciendo. Como te dije la vez anterior, ya tengo a alguien que de verdad me interesa, y no quiero, ni voy a dejarla ir así como así. No por eso dejaré de prestarte atención. Bueno, claro está que no nos volveremos a acostar, ni manosear, ni besar; por si no te había quedado en claro antes. Como te decía, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, algún consejo, o simplemente un hombro para llorar, siempre estaré contigo. Eres mi amigo por encima de todo. Y te aprecio, porque en el fondo eres una buena persona. Así que por favor, que esto no se vuelva a repetir. No me gustaría tener que tomar otras medidas.

El más alto intentaba de todas las formas sonar lo más conciliador que se podía. Empero, no podía dejar de sentir esa culpa por pensar que estaba ocasionando daño al menor, que, a pesar de estar sosteniéndole la mirada, intentando aparentar de que nada de aquello le afectaba, podía ver claramente como sus orbes celestes se inundaban de lágrimas.

-No me toques- escupió con cierto enfado el peli plata, al ver como el de ojos miel amagaba con colocar la palma de su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

-No quiero tu lastima. Así que por favor vete.- pronunció, bajando el rostro, en un intento de ocultar su expresión de los ojos del mayor. Éste, sin saber muy bien que sería lo más correcto, optó por acatar lo que el menor le decía, retirándose casi al instante del cuarto del más bajo, dejándolo solo, como siempre había estado, y como siempre lo estaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¡Como que te vas?!- el pelirrojo gritó exasperado, atónito por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, y por lo que su vista le confirmaba.

-Sí, me voy. Pero tampoco es para tanto Matsuoka-senpai. Solo que me quitaran la internación. Seguiré estudiando y practicando natación aquí. Solo que en mis ratos libres estaré en la casa de mis padres, bueno, en mi casa- explicó con suma tranquilidad Nitori, mientras terminaba de armar una de sus tantas maletas.

-Pero tiene que haber un motivo. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestase? ¿Ronco mucho por las noches? ¿Te molesta que cante en la ducha? Si quieres puedo remediarlo yo…

-ja ja, ¡Matsuoka-senpai!- el menor intentaba ahogar las risas, pero le era imposible al ver a su querido compañero de cuarto intentar vanamente lo que estaba decidido ya.

-No seas tonto senpai, no me voy por eso. Tú estás bien. Me ha encantado tenerte como compañero de habitación todo este tiempo- confesó, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz en el proceso, acercándose al pelirrojo, extendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso el cual Rin correspondió.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo senpai- dijo mientras regalaba una tierna sonrisa al más alto quien no pudo evitar pensar que el chico delante suyo era se veía terriblemente hermoso.

-No fue nada, tonto. Para eso estamos los senpais, para cuidar de nuestros despistados kouhais- aclaró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor cual animalillo, despeinándolo a la vez.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?- preguntó, educado como ninguno, el de cabellos rojizos, esperando ser de ayuda al menos en algo, antes de su partida del complejo de habitaciones.

-¡Claro!

Terminaron de empacar todos los cachivaches del peli gris en casi 3 horas, pues vaya que el chico tenía muchas cosas guardadas por allí. Si Rin no mal recordaba, el de primero tenía 6 cajas exclusivamente ocupadas por mangas, 3 de manga shonen, y otras 3 de algo que por la actitud demostrada por el menor, estaba prohibido que el viese. Seguro era hentai, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Ambos eran chicos después de todo. A parte de eso ¿Cómo un muchacho podía tener tanta ropa? ¡Ni siquiera su hermana menor tenía tanta! Camisetas, jeans, blusas, camisas, zapatos, y cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran, pero que el menor acomodaba casi con cariño dentro de numerosas maletas que poco a poco se fueron llenando. En esas horas en que ayudó al más pequeño a empacar, lo conoció más que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo cuarto.

Por ejemplo, que su género musical favorito era el pop, era muy fan de los artistas coreanos, pero que también disfrutaba escuchando rock y admiraba mucho el estilo visual key, aunque nunca se animaría a usarlo. Que su anime favorito se llamaba… bueno, no recordaba el nombre, pero se trataba de una mujer sin cabeza que conducía una motocicleta; y que así mismo seguía fielmente la novela ligera en la que se había basado dicho anime. Supo que su color favorito era el blanco. Que amaba vestirse con prendas de ese color, aunque a veces lo dejaran más pálido de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Se enteró de que sus padres eran gente de negocios, por lo tanto casi nunca estaban en casa, razón por la cual al principio estaban contentos de que el Samezuka contara con un sistema de alojamiento para alumnos, mas alegó que desconocía los motivos por los cuales habían pedido que volviese a casa. Se enteró de que era hijo único, por lo cual sus padres intentaban compensar toda falta de cariño y atención con dinero y bienes.

Nunca pensó en Aiichirou como un niño rico. Era obvio que para entrar a la Academia Samezuka uno debía de contar una buena solvencia económica, pero hasta el punto que el menor estaba describiendo, era evidente que el sobrepasaba con creses el nivel económico de una familia de clase media alta. En cierto modo, le avergonzaba un tanto el haber tenido de compañero de cuarto al peli gris por tanto tiempo y aun así, haber conocido tan poco de su persona. Era un verdadero egoísta, y debía empezar a arreglar ese problema.

-En verdad muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Matsuoka-senpai- habló a la par que hacía una leve reverencia ante el mayor, el cual se encontraba apilando una de las últimas cajas que habían llenado con los materiales de estudio del más bajo.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes. Además, creo que voy a extrañarte bastante. Ya no tendré con quien hablar aquí. Siéndote sincero, eras una muy buena compañía- ante tales declaraciones el de ojos azules no atinó a más que sonrojarse con violencia. Ese tipo de comentarios no eran comunes del pelirrojo, mas, le hacían feliz como nada en ese mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Es que en serio esto no les parece un tanto incómodo?- cuestionó Rei, con voz indecisa. En busca de una respuesta significativa por parte de los dos muchachos con los que estaba almorzando en ese instante. Pero como supuso, estos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, sin siquiera interrumpir su comida para mirarlo con reproche como harían en otra situación.

-Tú no lo entiendes Rei, así que te haría bien mantenerte al margen- respondió Nagisa, quien acababa de terminar su bento, volviendo a guardarlo en su mochila. El de lentes, sintiéndose cohibido por la rudeza de la respuesta de su amigo, decidió seguir con lo suyo. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra en lo que quedaba de la hora de receso.

El caso era este, desde la semana anterior, en que Haru se hubo peleado con Makoto, y posteriormente Nagisa hiciese lo mismo, no solo las horas de clase y de las prácticas habían perdido esa agradable atmósfera fraternal que siempre los rodeaba. Sino que también los recesos y horas de almuerzo se habían tornado un tanto y mucho más tensos. Makoto había dejado de aparecerse por la azotea (lugar de encuentro para dichos tiempos de recreación). Y, según lo que les había contado Gou, quien día de por medio compartía almuerzo con ellos pues los otros días lo hacía con Makoto; el castaño ahora pasaba el mediodía en la cafetería, comiendo solo en una mesa apartada, rechazando amablemente a cada chica que se le acercaba para preguntarle si quería almorzar con ella. A todas excepto a la pelirroja, quien sin indagar mucho en los escabrosos asuntos de su vida privada, hacía la vida escolar del de ojos verdes un tantito más llevadera.

-Es él quien se aleja de nosotros, por lo tanto no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Además pienso que es mejor así. Por ahora nos vendrá bien estar separados. Al menos hasta que se apacigüen las aguas- finalmente aclaró el de cabellos negros, quien hasta ese momento no había articulado una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

-A decir verdad no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere con ello. Pero confío en usted Haruka-senpai. Y así como le he dicho anteriormente a Makoto-senpaoi, espero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen.

Para Rei era difícil toda aquella situación. Era la primera vez que tenía tantos amigos, y la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo entre tanta gente, de verdad los apreciaba muchísimo. Y le dolía la distancia entre ellos, era como si le estuvieran ocultando tantas cosas. Es por eso que se esforzaba todos los días en hacer que los lazos entre sus amigos volviesen a unirse, y volver a ser esa gran familia que habían sido siempre.

-¡Rei eres tan dulce!- gritó agudamente el rubio, mientras se abalanzaba a dar un fuerte abrazo al de ojos violetas. ¡Como Rei no había ninguno! Eso es lo que pensaba Nagisa, intentando por al menos un momento dejar de lado esa acidez que colmaba su semblante últimamente, y dedicarse a mimar un poquitín a su chico mariposón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Are, are… Tachibana-san ¿no es así?

-¿Hmm?

-Nitori Aiichirou, de Samezuka ¿Me recuerda?- extendiendo la mano en señal de un saludo más ameno, el castaño correspondió el gesto, inclinando la cabeza como una leve reverencia que el menor imitó.

-Sí. Recuerdo haberte visto durante la competencia para las nacionales aquella vez. Eres amigo de Rin ¿no?- preguntó sin mucho interés, más por educación que por otra cosa.

-Así es – contestó obsequiándole una sonrisa que al más alto se le antojó simplemente adorable- Usted también es amigo de Matsuoka-senpai ¿verdad? El capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Es un gusto saludarlo.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos nadar en el mismo equipo. Pero no sé si considerarlo amistad, ha pasado mucho tiempo…- explicó mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca, intentando disimular lo mucho que lo molestaba el hecho de que lo relacionaran al dientes de tiburón ese.

-Ya veo. Mmm… ¿le gusta ese autor?- el más alto intercaló la vista entre su interlocutor y el libro que tenía en la mano, pues por tan repentina aparición de aquel chico que prácticamente era un desconocido, se había olvidado completamente en qué lugar estaba y qué había ido a hacer allí.

-Hmm… pues la verdad no particularmente. Solo me llamó un poco la atención el título.

-¡Pues vaya coincidencia!- exclamó mientras colocaba grácilmente su mano sobre los labios para reprimir una pequeña risa. Acción que para el de ojos verdes se vio terriblemente femenina, pero a su vez encantadora – Ese escritor es uno de mis favoritos, y precisamente venía a buscar ese libro.

-Ah… ya veo. Pues puedes llevártelo si quieres, yo puedo buscar otro- extendió en libro para que el muchachito de cabellos grises que estaba parado a un costado suyo lo tomara, pero no lo hizo.

-No hace falta que haga eso Tachibana-san. Puedo pedirle al dependiente de la tienda a que reserve uno para mí para la próxima semana. Lo tomaste primero de todos modos.- se negó a tomarlo, haciendo un ademán negativo con las manos. – Pero eres muy amable, gracias de todas formas.

-No es nada.- contestó el castaño, mientras volvía la vista a la estantería, buscando otro libro de su interés.

-Esto… Tachibana-san…

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió un poco, pues a pesar de pensar que había dado por terminada aquella conversación, el chico ese seguía a su lado ¿Qué estaba buscando? La verdad no estaba de humor en ese momento para lidiar con gente tan molesta - ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

-Mmm…- el menor dudó un poco antes de contestar - sé que esto sonará algo extraño viniendo de una persona a la que no conoce de nada, pero… ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

La proposición de ese niño, que como acababa de afirmar, no conocía de nada, lo dejó desconcertado. ¿Qué podría querer ese chiquillo de él? Además por la forma en que se lo había preguntado parecía que lo había invitado a una cita o algo así. ¡Menudo niño con el que se había topado!

-¿Hmm? ¿Para qué?

-Quisiera hablar con usted. Es solo eso.- respondió sincero. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder con respecto a lo que estaba planeando hacer.

-…-

Lo pensó con detenimiento. Analizando de pies a cabeza al chico que tenía frente a sí. Era bonito, definitivamente lo era, tanto que hasta podrían confundirlo con una niña si se travistiera. Le hacía recordar un poco a Nagisa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros increíblemente ceñidos, un una blusa larga blanca de boca ancha que caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué hacía un chico así, que no conocía más que de vista, pidiéndole tomar un café con él? No lo sabía con certeza, pero por alguna razón quería averiguarlo.

-Déjame pagar esto y vamos - no dijo más y se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Tenía la impresión de que su día terminaría bastante diferente a cómo se lo había imaginado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! *efectos de sonido baratos*

Pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, con el "inesperado" encuentro de nuestros dos rechazados!

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido! (~*O*)~

Los amo mis fieles lectores!

Nos leemos próximamente! ^-^


	7. Splash 6

Hi minna-san!

Mis apropiadas disculpas por la demora en este capitulo! muchas cosas ocurrieron en estas semanas T_T.. entre ellas que se me descompuso el ordenador D: .. y que hace cuatro dias que estaba sin conexion a internet! (es la primera vez que estoy tan contenta de venir de visita a lo de mis abuelos! LOL) la vida si wi-fi es muy dura ~

Bueh.. desde ya les cuento.. el cap es de solo una escena :D, y al comienzo hay bastante de "cultura general", a eso me refiero que puse los nombre de varios escritores japoneses bastante conocidos, pueden buscarlos luego en google para que entiendan más el contexto de la conversación que tendrán Makoto y Nitori u_u, puesto que es algo complejo creo D: De todos modos espero que lo disfruten! ^^

Otra cosilla, les aclaro que en este fic Ai-kun (por si no se dieron cuenta antes), es el shota mas BITCH de la historia de los Shotas Bitches XD, así que no me maten! jaja.. bueh, les dejo finalmente con el capitulo! :D y una vez más gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Salieron de la librería sin volver a cruzar palabra sino hasta llegar al café más cercano, y que al menor le pareció más conveniente, alegando que tenía un buen ambiente y el servicio era bastante competente.<p>

A decir verdad fue una gran sorpresa para el más bajo que aquel atractivo chico de ojos verdes aceptara su muy improvisada oferta. No siempre ese tipo de ataques impulsivos resultaban en un acierto. Pero para su suerte este sí que lo había sido.

Al llegar a la librería que solía frecuentar tanto para comprar literatura, como mangas y _ligth novels, _se encontró con una figura que le resultó familiar. Y una vez cerca pudo confirmar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que uno de los ex-compañeros de equipo de Rin, cuando estaba en la primaria. Su nombre era Tachibana Makoto, si mal no recordaba.

Un joven de cuerpo fuerte y muy bien formado, cabello castaño que brillaba bajo los rayos de sol de la tarde que atravesaban las ventanas, unos llamativos ojos color verde que contrastaban deliciosamente con el color tostado de su piel. En definitiva un buen ejemplar al que echarle ojo. Buen gusto para la ropa, y por lo que veía desde su perspectiva, para la literatura también.

Meditó por un momento qué debería de hacer. Encontrándose con tres opciones: 1. La más común, que sería ignorarlo y continuar con lo que había ido a hacer. 2. Acercarse y saludar, por simple educación y luego marcharse. Y la opción 3. Por la que al final optó. Y hasta el momento iba bastante bien. Tal vez y con suerte, esa tarde la pasaría la mar de entretenido.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas en frente al local al aire libre. Siendo atendidos casi al instante por uno de los meseros quien tomó sus órdenes para luego retirarse dejándolos por fin solos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- el castaño fue directo al grano, pues a pesar de estar verdaderamente interesado en lo que aquel niño le fuera a decir, no pensaba estar andándose por las ramas. Si tenía algo importante para decirle, que se lo dijera ya.

-Para serte sincero, de nada en particular. Sólo quería conocer mejor a Tachibana-san- contestó con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, dejando al más alto sin habla. Ya no había dudas al respecto, era definitivo que ese chico quería ligar con él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer en una situación como esa? Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Bueno, al menos con un chico. Pues las mujeres por algún motivo siempre se le aceraban todas coquetas, intentando hacer que él les prestase atención, invitándolo a salir de compras, al cine, o cosas similares, mas él siempre se había negado rotundamente a ellas. ¿Entonces por qué esta vez había aceptado la invitación? Más aun viniendo de alguien de su mismo sexo. Exacto, esa era la principal razón. Que era un chico quien lo invitaba, y uno muy hermoso. Sin embargo… ¿Acaso eso estaba bien? ¿Era correcto? No lo sabía y mucho menos le importaba. Nitori parecía un chico bastante agradable, así que no le haría nada mal pasar un tiempo en su compañía. Quizás terminaran siendo amigos, o quizás hasta terminaran…

-El libro que acabas de comprar es de _Natsuo Kirino_ ¿Has leído alguna de sus obras antes?- preguntó, intentando encontrar un buen tema de conversación, para hacer que aquel ambiente un tanto extraño se relajara. Mas el castaño, sin apartar la mirada de la celeste de su acompañante, sopesó unos segundos su respuesta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Nitori-kun espera, porque en verdad no entiendo ¿puedes explicarme el propósito de todo esto?

-¿Debería haber alguno?

-Pues sí. No todos los días un desconocido te invita a tomar un café de la nada.

-No todos los días, pero hoy sí. Y aceptaste venir conmigo. Así que no le veo ningún inconveniente a esta situación, por lo tanto tampoco existe ningún motivo oculto detrás de este. Porque el motivo creo que está más que claro- explicó con total sosiego, dando un sorbo a su café moka al finalizar su diálogo. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con bajo el escrutinio del castaño. Quien luego de unos segundos lanzó un largo suspiro, susurrando algo ininteligible que al menor le sonó como a una queja.

-Sí, he leído un par de libros de ella, "_Out_" y "_Kao ni Furikakaru Ame_". Pero si hablamos de autoras populares, prefiero a _Miyuki Miyabe_, he leído casi todos sus libros, y visto todas las películas que se han basado en ellos. Ella es muy talentosa.- sin redundar en el tema anterior, contestó a la pregunta antes formulada por el peliplata, quien sonrió ante la respuesta dada por el más alto, como significando un pase libre a continuar con aquello.

-Sí, lo es. Yo también amo sus libros. No los he leído todos tampoco, pero tengo la colección completa en casa, mamá es una fan también, así que algún día lo haré. Solo que ¡Son tantos!- exclamó haciendo un gesto con los brazos, haciéndolo ver como un niño pequeño a ojos del mayor- Por lo tanto tu escritora predilecta es Miyabe-sensei ¿O hay otro que te guste más?

-Mmm pues, si hablamos de autores populares de hoy en día sí. Pero si vamos a los clásicos, no puedo decir que sea mi favorito, pero su forma de escribir es simplemente increíble, me refiero a _Kyōka Izumi, _¿y el tuyo?

-¡Oh! ¡_El Poe japonés_! Tachibana-san tiene un gusto bastante particular para la literatura, pero me gusta- exclamó alegremente sorprendido. Quien diría que ese chico de apariencia tan amable era amante de las novelas negras y de un escritor que era considerado creador de la novela gótica en Japón. – Pues déjame pensar. Si tuviera que escoger a uno, elegiría a _Yukio Mishima_.

-Interesante. Entonces he de suponer que te gustó mucho _Kamen no kokuhaku_.

-De hecho. Ese es uno de mis libros favoritos. Es un clásico después de todo- contestó regalándole una sonrisa, que el de ojos verdes pudo interpretar perfectamente, sosteniéndole la mirada por un par de segundos, antes de devolvérsela condescendiente. – Aunque, siendo sinceros… prefiero leer manga.

El más alto no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada ante el último e inesperado comentario por parte de su acompañante, en cambio este no pudo ser más acertado.

-¡La verdad que a mí también!- respondió entre risas, devolviendo alegre la mirada hasta la del más bajo quien le sonreía con algo de pena.

Hablaron largo y tendido, por alrededor de dos horas más, pidiendo de tanto en tanto otra taza de café o algún que otro dulce, y fue mientras que ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas que el menor preguntó con fingida indiferencia:

-Ne, ne Tachibana-san… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- pronunció sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, enfocando la vista en la cucharilla con el pedazo de pastel que planteaba llevarse a la boca.

-¿Hmm? No, para nada.- a decir verdad la pregunta le había tomado un poco desprevenido, la conversación iba tomando el giro que desde un principio supo que iba alcanzar.

-¿Y alguna chica que te guste?

-¿A qué viene tanto interés?... y no, no hay ninguna _chica_ que me interese particularmente ¿a ti?- hizo cierto énfasis al pronunciar la palabra chica, pequeño detalle que estaba seguro que el peli gris comprendería a la perfección.

-Pues estamos en las mismas, pues no hay ninguna _chica _ en la que esté interesado. Aunque me supongo que has tenido novia en el pasado.

-Supones mal, no he tenido novia nunca. Pero ha habido varias chicas que se me han declarado, pero no acepté a ninguna.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó esta vez con genuino interés.

-Pues porque no despertaban nada en mí.

-¡Con que tenemos un romántico aquí!- exclamó divertido ante la respuesta, a pesar de no conocerse de nada, el castaño se mostraba más que abierto a responder cualquier tipo de pregunta, y eso lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-No es como si fuera tan romántico, solo que no me atraían para nada.

-Eso me huele a que hay otra persona que es la que sí despierta "algo" en ti ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó suspicaz, señalando al mayor con la pequeña cuchara sosteniendo el bocado que se estaba a punto de consumir.

El mayor soltó una risa floja, para luego asentir levemente.

-¿Es bonita?

-Sí, mucho.- contestó más por inercia que por querer de verdad contestar a las preguntas un tanto incómodas que le estaba haciendo aquel chiquillo.

-Pero ella no siente lo mismo por ti ¿a qué no?

-¿Se puede saber cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Solo lo supuse. Porque de no ser así, nunca hubieras aceptado venir aquí.

-Pero eres un chico. En el caso de que sí estuviera con ella ¿en qué afectaría?- preguntó interesado en el punto de vista del oji celeste a cerca de esa situación.

-En que ella no es un ella, sino un él- abrió grandemente los ojos. Ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, no porque no fuese cierto, sino por lo directo que había sido al decírselo, ese niño era muy directo en todo.

-No fue muy difícil de adivinar creo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que ambos se concentraron en terminar su platillo de postre, y ordenaron otro café.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó súbitamente el de ojos verdes al menor luego de un rato.

-¿Yo qué?

-También tienes a alguien _no-chica_ que te interesa ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero preferiría no hablar de eso.

Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero no era incómodo para nada. Todo lo contrario, ambos disfrutaban el momento ameno que les brindaba el ambiente. Ya la tarde se iba despidiendo, pintando en el cielo bonitos tonos naranjas, rosas y morados. Fue entonces cuando el más bajo preguntó, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

-Tachibana-san ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

El castaño se quedó perplejo ante la propuesta que venía de parte de su acompañante. Propuesta que hacía notar a leguas las segundas intenciones de esa pregunta.

-Claro.- pero por un motivo desconocido hasta para él mismo, aceptó sin ningún pero a ello.

Pagaron la cuenta para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Tachibana-san…

-Dime Makoto, por favor.- interrumpió al menor antes de que continuara. Si iba a suceder lo que él pensaba, prefería que al menos que dejaran atrás las formalidades.

-Mmm… Makoto-san ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con alguien?- interrogó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en un tono desinteresado, mientras caminaba un par de pasos adelante del castaño, mirando hacia los escaparates de las tiendas por la que pasaban.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan fácilmente de temas así? ¿Con qué clase de niño se había cruzado? Mejor dicho ¿¡Qué carajos hacía encaminándose a la casa de ese desconocido?! "Soy el colmo de inconsciente"

-No. Nunca- contestó un tanto apenado, no pudiendo evitar que un tono rosa pintara sus mejillas.

Pudo percibir la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se había formado en la faz del más bajo quien fingía mirar interesadamente un atuendo en una tienda de modas. Y por algún motivo no pudo evitar pensar que mientras más lo veía, más bonito lucía. Quizás, solo quizás, esa no fuera una idea tan mala.

-Me alegra.

Lo siguió a lo largo de un tramo de más o menos unos 30 minutos, hasta llegar a un barrio residencial que por lo que veía el castaño era de pura gente adinerada. ¿Acaso su "ligue" (si es que se podría llamar así a eso), era un niño de mamá que estaba buscando romper las reglas? Desechó esos pensamientos en seguida, muy poco convencido de que un niño con semejante actitud solo fuera un caprichoso intentando hacerse el rebelde. Pues aunque no lo pareciera lo veía en sus ojos, y definitivamente no era la primera vez que Nitori hacía ese tipo de cosas.

-Estamos cerca. Es en la siguiente cuadra – comentó el peli plata entusiasmado, señalando una de las tantas casas de lujo que se levantaba en dicho sector. Era una residencia inmensa, de dos pisos, lo que más llamaba la atención era su arquitectura contemporánea. La construcción era reciente, de no más de diez o quince años, y contando la zona en la que se encontraban, podía deducir que ese niño nadaba en dinero.

Se adentraron en la morada, a la cual el menor accedió con una llave con una forma relativamente extraña y un par de códigos de seguridad. Dinero. Abundante de él. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico para llevar a un completo desconocido a su hogar, donde los objetos de gran valor adquisitivo se encontraban por montones?

-Sé que no me robarás nada. Eres una buena persona.- habló como si supiese exactamente qué pensamientos abarcaban su mente. Y de nueva cuenta eso hacía que se plantease que los "chicos-shota" tenían poderes extrasensoriales.

-C- con permiso- dijo introduciéndose en la morada, observando con atención su interior. Estaban en un pequeño hall, era un pasillo bastante largo y se podían apreciar varias puertas y portales que daban entrada a los demás ambientes de la vivienda.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció más por educación que por otra cosa, viendo como el castaño con una suave sonrisa negaba con la cabeza. Lo supuso, puesto que debería de estar lleno con todo lo que bebió en el café.

-Bueno, entonces te mostraré la biblioteca ¿se te hace? ¡Tenemos una colección enorme de libros! ¡Te puedo prestar los que quieras! – comentó sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, agarrando al más alto del brazo y guiándolo por el largo pasillo.

Makoto observaba atentamente sin oponer mayor resistencia, como el pequeño lo llevaba a través de su para nada humilde casa. Doblaron en la segunda puerta del pasillo hacia la izquierda, la cual comunicaba al salón común ¡Era inmenso! ¡Había más sofás allí que en una mueblería! Contra una de las paredes, frente al sillón más amplio, estaba posado un gigantesco televisor LED de 50 pulgadas sobre un elegante mueble de madera bajo, un equipo Home Theather, estratégicamente ubicado por todo el ambiente, de seguro ver una película ahí debía de ser mejor aún que un cine real. Obviando el resto de la decoración de aquel ambiente, subieron por los escalones que estaban a un lado, y que comunicaban con el nivel superior.

Lo condujo por el segundo piso, por un corto pasillo hasta un par de puertas de madera relucientemente barnizada. El más bajo abrió una de las puertas adentrándose en la habitación que supuso era la biblioteca. Tenía una biblioteca en casa. ¡Vaya! ¡Con que ese tipo de gente no solo existía en las películas!

Al pasar a dentro quedó un tanto descolocado, pues al hablar de una biblioteca en casa, y una amplia colección, en verdad jamás se imaginó que fuera tanto. Aclaremos, que no era más grande que la biblioteca de su instituto, pero de igual modo ¿¡Quién tenía tantos libros en su propia casa?! A su costado izquierdo se extendían más de seis estantes, de los que hay en las bibliotecas municipales en los que puedes poner libros de ambos lados, dispuestos a lo largo del inmenso salón, por las paredes del mismo estaban colocados más estantes empotrados los mismos igual de llenos que los otros y al frente hacia su derecha, aunque no tan amplio como el espacio hacia el otro lado, se situaban un par de escritorios y un sofá que a la vista se veía bastante mullido, contra el único ventanal que alumbraba vagamente con la poca luz que quedaba de la tarde aquella habitación sacada de una película londinense antigua, podía jurar que ese sitio tenía casi el mismo tamaño de la sala de abajo.

Se entretuvieron hablando cerca de media hora más sobre literatura, antigua y moderna. El más bajo enseñaba con entusiasmo al de ojos verdes millones de libros que tenía adecuadamente organizados por género y orden alfabético en los estantes de dicho lugar. Se acomodaron en el sofá mientras este le citaba algunos de los libros que sin molestia le prestaría por el tiempo que quisiera, hasta el momento que el teléfono móvil de Makoto comenzó a timbrar, sacando a ambos de la concentrada conversación que mantenían.

-Disculpa, es mi madre- confesó, viendo la pantalla de su celular la llamada entrante.- ¿Mamá? Sí, lo siento, se me hizo tarde. Sí. Estoy en lo de un amigo. No, no allí. Pueden empezar sin mí. ¿Vale? Volveré más tarde. Sí. Adiós. – Cortó la llamada, antes de echar un largo suspiro.- Será mejor que me vaya, se ha hecho tarde.

-No, por favor. Aún es muy temprano, apenas si son las 8. Y la noche es joven.- habló sonriente el menor, no dispuesto a dejar ir a su "presa" tan fácilmente, apoyando una de sus finas manos sobre el muslo del castaño, acercándose a él peligrosamente - ¿O piensas irte sin tomar lo que viniste a buscar?- esto último lo pronunció casi en un susurro, al oído del más alto, a quien se le aceleraron los latidos al sentir el aliento del más bajo chocando contra su piel.

Nitori, quien estaba sentado a un extremo del sillón, ahora se había acomodado hábilmente sobre las piernas del castaño, sentado a horcajadas sobre este, manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ojos verdes, mientras que acariciaba levemente su fisonomía, delineando sus facciones.

-Pero llegaré muy tarde. Además, tus padres… llegarán pronto seguro.- excusó, intentando no perder el autocontrol. Nitori olía en definitiva delicioso, y el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel de su rostro lo hacía estremecer.

-Ellos no llegarán, están de viaje de negocios, y las encargadas de la limpieza vienen solo tres veces por semana. Vinieron hoy, así que hasta pasado no vuelven tampoco. Quédate a dormir Makoto-san y pasemos un buen rato juntos ¿sí?- al terminar de decir aquello, el más bajo se acercó hasta los labios del castaño, rozándolos con los propios, pero sin llegar a unirlos por completo, esperando a que el contrario fuera quien siguiera. Y no se hizo del rogar, el mayor sin poder resistir más, apretó su boca contra la ajena, iniciando un vago movimiento de labios, el cual poco a poco se hizo más demandante y apasionado.

El de ojos celestes se pegó más a Makoto, enredando sus brazos por su cuello, y sus dedos entre las castañas hebras, inclinando su rostro para poder profundizar el beso, introduciendo su ansiosa lengua en la cavidad del más alto, quien no se opuso en ningún momento.

Las inquietas manos del más alto recorrían con ganas el pequeño talle del chico que estaba encima suyo, sin animarse verdaderamente a ir más allá. A decir verdad aunque sabía en qué iba a terminar todo eso, le apenaba sobremanera lo apresurado de los hechos, e inevitablemente su discusión con Nagisa llenó sus pensamientos. Le había jurado y perjurado que nunca haría algo así, meterse con alguien por quien no sentía nada especial. ¡Era por esa razón que no se hablaban más! ¡Era por eso que se habían peleado tan absurdamente y había juzgado a su amigo de mala manera! Ahora él estaba en esa situación, y aunque una parte de sí le decía que se detuviera, la otra la obligaba a continuar. Nitori era hermoso por donde lo viera, su aroma de algún modo le atontaba, le embriagaba… y sus labios ¡no había palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía besarlos! Tenía que parar, lo sabía. Pero no quería, ni lo haría. No había ido hasta allí para quedarse a medio camino. Y si a pesar de todo su rubio amigo tenía razón, bueno, ese era el momento perfecto para averiguarlo.

El peliplata abandonó repentinamente la boca del más alto, dirigiéndose a su oreja derecha, lamiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de su amante ocasional, susurrándole con una excitada voz:

-Vamos Makoto-san, no te reprimas y tócame más.- para luego seguir chupando ese suave y pequeño pedazo de piel, sintiendo como el más alto, ahora con más soltura, recorría no solo su espalda con las manos, sino también sus muslos y glúteos, apretando y pellizcando por aquí y allá, excitándolo terriblemente, mientras se deleitaba con esos inconstantes jadeos provenientes de sus labios, al sentir la boca del más bajo llenar de besos, chupetones y lamidas toda la extensión de su cuello.

Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba en cuestión de segundos, y no era para menos. Tener ese pequeño y delicioso cuerpo encima suyo no le dejaba con muchas opciones. Aventuró sus manos por debajo de la blusa del menor, tanteando aquella piel tan suave que desprendía un aroma casi afrodisiaco, recorriendo cuanto podía con sus grandes manos, incitándole a que se quitara de una vez la estorbosa prenda.

Contento por las ansias que se estaban apoderando del castaño, el ojiazul se apartó de él, obteniendo un gruñido en señal de queja, pero este solo se limitó a sonreírle, levantándose de su cómodo lugar sobre las piernas del más alto, y ubicándose de pie frente a él.

El capitán del equipo de Iwatobi apenas sí podía respirar con normalidad en ese momento, viendo como su acompañante, con la más seductora de las expresiones que haya visto en su vida, se había posicionado frente así, comenzando a desvestirse con una lentitud y sensualidad que solo lo hacían desesperar. Viendo cómo se desprendía de cada una de sus vestimentas con movimientos gráciles y felinos, incitándolo a recorrer con la vista cada recoveco de su fina y esbelta persona, hasta quedarse simplemente con sólo unos diminutos bóxer de color negro que insinuaban exquisitamente la forma de su excitación bajo ellos.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta el castaño, apoyando su rodilla entre las piernas de éste con la intención de que le dejara un lugar en el cual acomodarse. Posó sus manos a los costados del mayor, dando con esto la señal de que se quitase él también la camiseta, dejando así expuesto su bello y bien proporcionado torso. El más bajo no pudo evitar relamerse los labios por tremendo festín que se le estaba ofreciendo, y sin querer perder un solo segundo más de tiempo, se lanzó a devorar aquella perfecta y bronceada piel que invitada a ser marcada.

Los roncos jadeos por parte del más alto eran lo único que se podía oír por toda la habitación, mientras éste sentía como el chico con quien hacía solo un par de horas había empezado a platicar, trazaba un camino de húmedos besos por todo su torso y en descenso, mordiendo sus oscuros pezones hasta endurecerlos por completo, acariciando sus costados con la yema de sus dedos provocándole ligeras descargas eléctricas que lo hacían estremecer de placer, paseando su juguetona lengua por cada relieve de su abdomen, mordiendo y chupando de cuando en cuando, aun sabiendo que aquello dejaría marcas. ¿Pero acaso eso importaba? No, pues por nada en el mundo detendría a aquel que le estaba causando más placer que cualquiera en toda su corta existencia.

Notó como finalmente el menor llegaba hasta el broche de sus pantalones, alzando la vista hacia él, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, hecho totalmente absurdo a esas instancias, pero sin siquiera poder razonar eso de forma correcta el mayor pronunció un vago "Sigue, ya" con la voz completamente ronca, tono el cual al menor se le antojo el más sensual que alguna vez oyó.

Obedeciendo a lo que pareció más una orden que una petición, Aiichirou más que ansioso desabotonó los oscuros jeans que llevaba puestos el de ojos verdes, deslizando el cierre de dicha prenda con algo de torpeza y estirándolos hacia abajo hasta dejar lo suficientemente expuesta aquella zona del mayor como para "proceder con comodidad". Deslizó suavemente su lengua por la extensión del más alto, aún cubierta por la ligera tela de la ropa interior, obteniendo un leve gemido como respuesta. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el elástico de los bóxer del mayor, bajándolos hasta liberar al fin su dolorosa erección, tomándola con la otra mano, disfrutando de la mueca de placer hecha por su acompañante, y pensando en los terriblemente bien que se sentiría tener semejante cacho de carne palpitando en su interior.

Aproximó nuevamente sus labios hasta la prominente excitación que tenía entre manos, lamiendo de nueva cuenta desde la base del falo hasta la punta, solo que en esta ocasión sin la molesta tela de por medio, complaciéndose con los sonidos guturales emitidos por el receptor de dicha caricia. Repitiendo la misma acción un par de veces más antes de meterse de una vez su miembro a la boca, abarcando lo más que podía en su cavidad, masajeando el resto de ella con su mano, y con la otra jugueteando con los testículos de este, procurando brindarle el mayor placer posible. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, saboreando la piel más íntima de aquel a quien nunca nadie había tocado, sintiéndose en cierta forma superior, por es la primera persona que disfrutaba de aquel sabor, de aquellos gemidos y jadeos que salían con cierta desesperación de los trémulos labios del de ojos verdes. Sintió como este enredaba suavemente sus dedos en plateada cabellera, marcándole un ritmo más acelerado, dejando que de a ratos relamiera su glande, haciendo presión contra su uretra, lamiendo el líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir, haciéndolo perder todo rastro de cordura.

-Ah… Aii-kun… qui- quítate…- pidió en un ruego, cuando sintió que ya estaba en el límite. El menor obediente a la petición se apartó de inmediato, no quería que la diversión terminase tan pronto, aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Volvió apoderarse de los labios del mayor, al tiempo que se desprendía ágilmente de la única prenda que le restaba, sentándose de nueva cuenta sobre el regazo del más alto, haciendo que ambas intimidades se rozasen en el acto, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo lento, fregándose descaradamente con la ardiente piel del contrario, el cual simplemente se dejaba llevar por las acciones de más bajo.

-Ne, ne~… Makoto-san, te quiero dentro ya…- gimió deseoso al oído de este, mientras que llevaba tres de sus finos dedos a la boca del más alto – lámelos, por favor…- el de ojos verdes tan solo acató el pedido, metiéndose de lleno los tres dedos del peli plateado en la boca, humedeciéndolos, delineando sus formas con su lengua y disfrutando se su salado sabor.

No los había llegado a tener ni un minuto entre los labios cuando el menor se los arrebató sin aviso, llevándolos directamente a su parte trasera, introduciendo los tres de una vez. El castaño se quedó observando la escena por encima del hombro del menor, embobado viendo como este se daba placer, gimiendo suave a su oído, preparando el pequeño lugar donde en cualquier momento su miembro se alojaría.

No debió esperar mucho tiempo más, pues de un momento para el otro vio como el de ojos celestes apartaba sus dedos de entre sus nalgas, tomando el falo del más alto con la misma mano, encaminándolo a su agujero. Nitori volvió a unir sus labios en un beso desesperado, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a descender lentamente sobre la dureza de su acompañante, sin poder evitar gemir entre los labios del contrario, sintiendo como llenaba su interior poco a poco.

Por su parte el de ojos verdes sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, ni en sus más húmedos sueños había podido siquiera imaginar que experimentar tanto placer de una sola vez era posible. La sensación que lo invadía era completamente nueva e indescriptible, aquella estrechez tan caliente que lo envolvía era lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Y mejor no hablemos de cuando el más bajo comenzó a moverse encima suyo en un escandaloso vaivén de arriba abajo, aquello le supo insoportable, tomando sus caderas y haciendo que el peli plata acelerase y profundizase el ritmo, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase, finalmente corriéndose en el interior del más bajo. Experimentando el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida, sintiendo como aun así el menor lo seguía montando, escuchando sus leves gemidos y sintiendo como su semen hacía que los movimientos del menor fueran aún más acelerados.

No pudo ni siquiera objetar nada cuando inesperadamente el menor se apartó con rapidez de él, recostándose hacia el otro del sofá, flexionando las piernas, y con sus dedos exhibiendo su ano con la intención de que viera, lo que para Tachibana Makoto sería la primera y mejor escena de _creampie_ que hubiera presenciado. Porque así es, damas y caballeros, el capitán del equipo Iwatobi sabía el significado de aquel término que a algunos solo dejaría con antojo a pastel, pero para él en ese momento significaba ver como los restos de su blanquecina esencia salían de a gotas del interior del menor. Tragó grueso, y se relamió los labios pues notaba su boca más seca que nunca.

Se abalanzó al instante contra el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, tomando la boca del otro en un beso demandante, terminando de quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y acomodándose como podía entre las piernas de este. Tomó su propio miembro con una de sus manos, masturbándose con rapidez e incluso algo de torpeza, a pesar de estar viscoso por los restos de semen sobre él, y el cansancio del orgasmo previo. Pero no podía resistir las ansias de volver a entrar en aquel diminuto agujero y hacer disfrutar más a su amante ocasional que aún no había llegado al clímax ni una sola vez. Una vez aquel pedazo de carne volvió a endurecerse, no vaciló un segundo antes de introducirse de nueva cuenta en el cuerpo de su acompañante, llevando esta vez él el control.

No se molestó en ningún momento en comenzar con suavidad, o siquiera preocuparse por la comodidad del peli plata, sólo se dedicó a mover sus caderas con excesiva rudeza, intentando proporcionarse el mayor placer posible, deleitándose con el erótico sonido que producía el choque de su pelvis con el pequeño trasero del menor, y los incontenibles gemidos que este soltaba. Esta vez ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, el castaño llenó nuevamente el interior del ojiazul al sentir como este contraía sus entrañas mientras se corrían entre el vientre de ambos.

Se derrumbó encima suyo, con la respiración agitada y el sudor cubriéndolo por completo. Abrazando a esa pequeña figura que permanecía bajo él, aun respirando irregularmente.

No intercambiaron palabras en ningún momento. Esperaron a que sus pulsaciones se normalizaran, sin siquiera moverse o cambiar posiciones. Se mantuvieron abrazados por lo que para ellos parecieron horas, a pesar de que en realidad solo hubiesen sido un par de minutos, hasta que el menor interrumpió el armonioso silencio que los rodeaba.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

-¿Y ahora me lo preguntas? Creo que ya no lo necesitamos- bromeó el castaño, acomodándose hacia el respaldo del sillón, empujando al más bajo hacia el borde de este. Abrazándolo por detrás para que se acomodase contra su pecho, en una posición que al menor se le antojó bastante cómoda. Pudo notar como desde atrás, el de ojos verdes apoyaba su mentón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, depositando un beso sobre esta, y luego exhalando un suspiro. – Preferiría quedarme aquí. Estoy cómodo. Además que me da pereza levantarme. – se excusó, estrechando el talle del menor aún más contra sí.

-Si tú estás cómodo por mí no hay ningún problema.- fue lo único que pronunció antes de posar sus brazos encima de los del castaño, apreciando aquello que parecía una gentil muestra de afecto por parte de aquel extraño. Seguro se mostraba así porque había sido su primera vez, fue lo que pensó el peli plata como respuesta más común al cariño innecesario que le manifestaba, pero que en ningún modo le desagradaba.

"_Debería tirarme vírgenes más de seguido",_ pensó, y se burló de sí mismo en su fuero interno por tener pensamientos tan poco santos. Admitía que no había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido. Pero aquel muchachote tenía algo especial, y no se refería solamente a su bien proporcionada entrepierna, no, había algo más, Tachibana Makoto tenía un_ je ne se qua,_ de eso no tenía dudas. Y algo de lo que tampoco tenía dudas es que ése no sería su último encuentro.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Que les parecio? *-*

Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazon fujoshi que les haya gustado :3

Gracias a todos los bellos seres humanos llenos de perversion que me leen y que me comentan, como siempre espero su opinion al respecto!

Actualizaré lo antes posible!

IMPORTANTEEEE!

Les pregunto, y dejen la respuesta en los reviews u_u

Les gustaria que el siguiente capitulo que alce sea el "Splash 7" y que continue con la historia, o que anteponga el "Splash Extra 2", que es acerca de cómo Mikoshiba y Nitori terminaron enredados?

Opineeeeen :D

Ok ok.. mucho blababla

me despido mi gente hermosa por el momento

LOS AMO INMENSAMENTEEEEEEE

Nos leemos :D


	8. Splash 7

**Notas del caítulo**

Hola gente hermosa! Lamento muchisimo haberlos hecho esperar durante tanto tiempoooo! en realidad no era mi intención! Pero muchas cosas pasaron, y bueh.. jaja.. solo espero que disfruten de este capitulo!

Agradezco como siempre por todas esas personillas que se molestaron en dejarme un review... y como no tambien a mis bellos lectores anonimooos! (◠‿◠✿) Los amooo! :D

Ok, aviso que de nueva cuenta se viene algo inesperado (?), creo que ya se acostumbraron a eso lol. pero espero que de todos modos les agrade.

En fin! Aquí está:

* * *

><p>Splash 7<p>

Faltaban más o menos quince minutos para que la hora en la que habían decidido encontrarse llegara, cuando vio a lo lejos la brillante cabellera azul del chico con el que había quedado esa mañana. A decir verdad más que contento estaba algo nervioso. La razón de su nerviosismo en sí era un tanto estúpida, ya que no se encontraban en una cita ni nada que se le pareciese. Pero hacía mucho que no salía con Rei a solas, y ese día se la pasarían juntos de compras. En definitiva a aprovecharía cada segundo que pasara junto al chico de lentes que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos diarios.

-Lo siento mucho Nagisa-kun. ¿Has esperado mucho?- cuestionó el mayor apenado por haber sido tan imprudente y hacer esperar a su amigo. ¿Pero no habían quedado en encontrarse a las 9:30? Eran a penas las 9:15 y el, como costumbre suya había llegado con quince minutos de antelación. Pero el hecho de que el rubio hubiese llegado antes que él era definitivamente extraño, pues precisamente entre sus características no se encontraba la puntualidad. ¿Se habría confundido de horario?

-Para nada Rei-chan, acabo de llegar- contesto mientras se levantaba del banco donde estuvo esperando no por más de diez minutos al chico de ojos violeta, para regalarle una espléndida sonrisa y un cariñoso abrazo a los cuales de algún u otro modo el mayor se había acostumbrado.

¿El motivo de aquella salida? Pues era nada más y nada menos que para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de la progenitora del más alto, quien estaría celebrando su natalicio en dos semanas, y cual hijo deseaba regalarle algo para la ocasión. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Rei, y verdaderamente estaba contento por la invitación, no es algo común que tu amigo te invite a ir de compras a por el regalo de su madre, sin embargo, como se trataba de él, no dudó un solo segundo en aceptar.

En cambio Ryugazaki Rei no sólo quería comprar el regalo de cumpleaños ese día, no señores. Ese día definitivamente era muy importante para él. Quizás hasta ese entonces, el más importante de su vida.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana en el centro comercial, yendo de tienda en tienda. El más bajo nunca creyó que ir de compras con el chico de sus sueños fuera tan… irritante. Si de por sí Rei era delicado en la elección al comprar algún objeto para su uso personal, si lo compraba para otra persona era cien veces más quisquilloso. Tardaron alrededor de dos horas y media en comprar el dichoso regalo, el cual termino siendo un brazalete de acero quirúrgico (pues la señora Ruygazaki era alérgica a la plata), y unos aretes que iban a juego. El chico de lentes estaba definitivamente contento con su compra, y ahora le tocaba a ellos. Fueron a unas cuantas tiendas de ropa masculina a comprarse un par de prendas y cuando su sentido de consumismo se hubo satisfecho tomaron camino a un restaurante familiar.

-¡Se nos ha pasado la mañana volando!- exclamó con tono de cansancio el menor mientras prácticamente se lanzaba al asiento del restaurante. El peli azul tomó asiento frente a este, asintiendo a la vez, dándole la razón en lo que decía mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que una de las camareras se acercara a ellos a tomar su orden, y Nagisa agradeció que no se hubiese demorado demasiado en su labor pues le molestaba sobremanera la forma en la que miraba descaradamente al de lentes. La chica era bonita, pero no tanto como él. Así que podía ir a buscarse un _megane-boy_ en otro sitio, este ya tenía dueño. Bueno no aun, pero eventualmente lo tendría.

Una vez servidas sus órdenes, y que el rubio le dedicara una mirada reprobatoria a la mesera castaña quien desvergonzadamente coqueteaba con Rei, los mismos almorzaron sin mayores inconvenientes. O por lo menos eso parecía. Empero, el de ojos amatistas intuía que algo no andaba bien con su compañero de equipo, y justo cuando iba a preguntar qué era lo que lo acongojaba, el más alto lo interrumpió.

-Esto… Nagisa-kun…- comenzó aun dudando de sus próximas palabras.- Yo… esto…

-Vamos Rei… dilo de una vez- animó el menor con una sonrisa. Si el peli azul se ponía tan nervioso por aquello es que debía de ser algo de suma importancia.

-Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo- expuso al fin. No era algo muy significativo, pero al menos había comenzado.

-Y eso de lo que me quieres hablar ¿es?-

El _speedo megane_ dio otro largo suspiro, el segundo en menos de una hora, para seguidamente acomodarse las gafas como solía hacerlo, y proseguir.

-En realidad no era mi intención molestarte con esto… pero creo que eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme con algo así. – soltó al tiempo que un suave tono carmín coloreaba su rostro.

El rubio se extrañó. ¿En qué podría ayudarlo él que otra persona no pudiera hacer? Como sea, algo en todo aquello no le estaba gustando.

-¿Que soy yo el único que puede ayudarte? ¿Por qué dices eso Rei-chan? - ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una buena vez? ¡Qué manía la del chico de andarse por las ramas!

-Lo sé, ha de ser algo confuso que te esté diciendo esto tan de repente pero es necesario, y de ante mano te pido disculpas si en algo te sientes ofendido, pues no es mi intención criticarte o herirte ni nada parecido.

-Rei-chan, estás empezando a preocuparme, por favor dime de una vez lo que tengas que decirme – estaba a punto de perder los estribos ¡ese muchacho a veces lo desesperaba!

-Lo siento. Está bien, te lo diré. – otro gran suspiro, incluso más intenso que el anterior- La otra vez, creo que fue hace dos semanas atrás… te vi… besándote con un chico del colegio, de la otra sección al costado del gimnasio.

Oh, no.

La expresión del más bajo cambio de una sonrisa alentadora a una expresión de pánico. ¿Por qué de todas las personas justo él tuvo que haberlo visto? Aunque anteriormente Makoto también lo había hecho. *Nota mental: No más besos en lugares expuestos*. Pero si Rei lo había visto, y se lo decía recién ahora por una importante razón… estaba empezando a tener una ligera idea de lo que estaba por suceder, y no le gustaba para nada.

-Siento mencionarte esto Nagisa-kun. Sé que puede resultarte incómodo que te esté contando esto, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, o de todo esto. Yo siempre te apoyaré. Eres mi amigo después de todo. Y si tu novio y tú de…

-No es mi novio. – cortó rápidamente, con un tono seco el menor, mirando seriamente al chico frente a sí. Intentando por lo menos no crear más malentendidos.

-Pero si se estaban besan…

-Te he dicho que no es mi novio Rei. – repitió en un tono más severo, dando como zanjado el asunto – Puedes seguir donde te quedaste. – más que como un pedido sonó a orden, sin embargo el mayor, algo cohibido por la acidez en las palabras del más bajo, decidió continuar.

-Como sea, la razón por la que te estoy contando esto es porque… bueno… creo que, también me gusta… un chico- esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro, completamente avergonzado mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, esto para suerte de Nagisa, pues no le hubiese gustado que Rei viese su expresión en ese momento.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante es que jamás en su corta existencia lo habían herido tanto y tan de seguido. Primero, el hecho de que Rei lo había descubierto con uno de sus tantos ligues (y gracias al cielo fue solo con uno); segundo, que haya utilizado de una manera tan amena la palabra "amigo", hace mucho que eso no le afectaba tanto; y por último eso, que otra persona le gustaba, en especial que otro _chico_ le gustara, y estaba seguro de que no era él, pues sino jamás le estaría pidiendo consejos acerca de ello. Todo esto apuntaba a que él no significaba para Rei lo que Rei significaba para sí mismo.

Pero esto tampoco podía desanimarlo, al menos no frente a él, debía mantenerse como el buen amigo, como la persona de confianza, como su apoyo incondicional. Irónicamente ahora entendía como se sentía Makoto, y lamentaba profundamente su pelea con él. Debía arreglarse pronto con él, ahora tenían más cosas en común que nunca.

-¡¿Y me contarás quien es el afortunado Rei-chan?!- se oyó la voz estridente del rubio emocionado. Por fin el más alto se descubrió el rostro, para poder observar la radiante sonrisa del más joven del equipo Iwatobi. No esperaba menos de Nagisa, se alegraba de haber confiado en él, y sabía que no tendría ningún inconveniente en escucharlo. En cambio, ahora venía la parte más difícil.

-Bueno, esto es difícil de decir. Solo espero que no me juzgues al respecto. No sé desde cuando comencé a sentir esto pero…

-¡Vamos dilo ya Rei-chan! _"¡Dilo que iré a matar a ese bastardo!"_

-Es… e-es… ¡Makoto-senpai!- exclamó con los ojos cerrados y la cara completamente colorada.

Retiraba todo lo dicho acerca de ir a disculparse con Makoto. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasándole a él. De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser Makoto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teniéndolo él siempre a su lado elegía a Makoto? ¿Qué tenía Makoto que no tenía él? Bueno, estaba la altura, el físico, esos bonitos ojos verdes, esa actitud de extremada amabilidad. ¡Demonios! ¡Ese chico orca lo tenía todo! Desde ninguna perspectiva era competencia para él. Era obvio que si algún día Rei se llegaba a interesar en algún chico, sería el capitán del equipo, encajaba perfectamente con todos los estereotipos de "belleza" que el de lentes sostenía, y además el tipo era más bueno que el pan. Tachibana Makoto era simplemente el candidato perfecto. Y él solo sería el primer amigo gay.

Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. El momento de dar a conocer sus mejores dotes de actuación había llegado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me lo dices en serio Rei-chan?! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! – celebró eufórico mientras abandonaba su lugar e iba a abrazar al muchacho del asiento frente al suyo. Una muestra típica de afecto la cual para variar el antiguo miembro del club de atletismo correspondió, aliviado de que esa persona en la que había decidido depositar su confianza en todo sentido, hubiese reaccionado tan bien a lo que tenía que decir. Agradecía al cielo de haber encontrado en ese inmenso mundo a un amigo como él, por más de que en ocasiones fuese ruidoso y molesto, en momentos como ese se daba cuenta que no cambiaría esa actitud tan suya por nada del mundo.

Debido a las miradas incómodas de algunos de los clientes debieron terminar con el momento emotivo, volviendo el más bajo a su lugar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su ánimo soportara hasta llegar a casa y encontrarse con los únicos amigos que podrían confortarlo en ese momento: su almohadón de 160 cm con la funda de _Madorima-kun _de _Koroku no Basuke*_, su mantita de _Doromon el Gato del Futuro_*, una ridícula cantidad de helado de chocolate, y la colección de películas románticas norteamericanas de su madre.

Agradeció en su fuero interno que el muchacho de gafas no quisiera ahondar mucho en detalles a lo que sus sentimientos respectaban, sino que luego de aquella gran confesión acerca de su orientación sexual, un par de bromas y algún que otro comentario referente al capitán del equipo de natación, terminaron desviándose completamente del tema, para terminar hablando de estudios y futuros proyectos de clase donde intentarían quedar en el mismo grupo. Aunque este tema de conversación fue en su gran mayoría acaparado por Rei, fue el rubio quien lo indujo a ello, pues estaba seguro de que no soportaría el hecho de que el peli azul hablase de su rival en el amor en su propia cara. Pero no es como si pudiéramos culpar al más alto de aquello, era su culpa por ser tan cobarde de no poder confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo no era tan sencillo, simplemente no puedes ir y decirle a alguien que ha decidido confiar en ti "¡Jo! ¡Pero que lastima, si a mí me gustabas tú!". ¡Quién sabe cuál sería la reacción de Rei ante un hecho tal! Con lo melodramático que era por naturaleza ¿Puedes imaginarte como sería con un detonante externo? No, simplemente prefería no imaginárselo.

Finalmente, luego de un interminable discurso de agradecimiento exageradamente emotivo por parte del más alto, ambos, cada cual por su lado, emprendieron camino hacia sus hogares. Rondaban más o menos las 3 de la tarde, cuando el rubio, a solo un par de bloques de su casa, se detuvo en una esquina para darse el lujo de comenzar a derramar las lágrimas que tanto le había costado reprimir. Sí, lo más adecuado sería llegar a su casa para poder entregarse al llanto cual jovencilla con mal de amores, sin embargo, sentía que si no soltaba todo aquello en ese instante explotaría. Así simplemente lo dejó salir todo, y lloró como hace mucho no lo hacía. ¿Conoces ese sentimiento que te da cuando algo te entristece profundamente y parece que todas las cosas que en el pasado también te trajeron momentos amargos emergen para hacer tu dolor aún más intenso? Bueno, así se sentía él. No solo fue su asignación permanente a la _friendzone_ lo que le entristecía tanto, no. Sino más bien eran un cúmulo de eventos con los cuales, sumando el último hicieron que la copita rebosante de problemas se derramase por doquier.

Hubiese seguido con su momento no tan privado de desahogo en plena calle, acuclillado en una esquina con la cara entre las rodillas, por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más, de no ser por una voz desconocida que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Disculpa si te molesto pero… ¿estás bien?- oyó decir al extraño, que al parecer se había colocado enfrente suyo. No levantó la vista, pero desde donde estaba podía ver el calzado casual del muchacho, unas _slip-on_ de marca, acompañados de unos jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro. Aquella gruesa voz volvió a vibrar en sus oídos. – ¿Me escuchas? Oye muchacho, ¿en serio estás bien?- pudo ver como el desconocido dejaba una pequeña bolsa de papel, seguramente de la tienda de conveniencia de a la vuelta, y se acuclillaba frente a él. En ese momento pudo verle el rostro, y en ningún momento se atrevería a negar que ese chico no le parecía atractivo, pues si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo.

Tenía el cabello rojizo, o más bien de un matiz estirando al cobre, su piel bronceada brillaba amigablemente ante la luz de la tarde, dándole un aspecto por demás suave, una perfecta nariz recta, digna de un perfil griego, escasa entre la raza nipona, y asimismo, unos bellísimos ojos color avellana que por algún motivo lo hicieron sonrojar.

Se limpió el rostro con algo de torpeza, intentando borrar inútilmente los rastros de su llanto, para luego contestar con voz ronca un "Nada", que daría paso a una larga y muy particular conversación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien entrada la mañana, rondando casi las diez, el hijo mayor de la familia Tachibana intentó adentrarse en su casa pasando desapercibido. Pero dejemos en claro esto, INTENTÓ, pues ni siquiera había llegado a poner ambos pies en el recibidor cuando sus dos pequeños hermanos lo asaltaron en un tipo de emboscada no muy bien planeada pero en definitiva efectiva, en la que ambos se abalanzaron sobre el cual animales salvajes en captura de su presa.

-¡Onii-san! ¿¡Dónde estabas?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡No nos vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más!- exclamó Ran con profundo dramatismo evidentemente practicado, a lo que su hermano solo asentía efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Ok, ok. Como digan, ¿pero se podrían quitar de encima por favor?- como pudo se desprendió de las dos pequeñas lapas que tenía sobre sí, para dirigirse a la cocina, donde suponía que estaría su madre, lo más probable es que estuviese algo preocupada, pues la noche anterior solo le envió un texto diciéndole que volvería en la mañana y nada más. Estaba seguro de que le preguntaría acerca de ello, mas él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le iba a contestar.

-¿Madre?- llamó con voz calmada a su progenitora, la misma que en ese momento estaba terminando de guardar algunos utensilios culinarios usados previamente, volteó para mirarlo.

-¡Oh, Makoto! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – habló con una sonrisa. Pero solo dijo eso, nada más, y eso extrañaba mucho al castaño. ¿Acaso no estaba enfadada porque hubiese pasado toda la noche fuera?

-Niños, ¿podrían ir a jugar un momento a fuera?- pidió a sus hermanitos. Sí, tal vez lo que estaba por hacer era un poco tonto, sin embargo la no-reacción de su madre lo extrañaba demasiado.

Los niños sin ninguna objeción acataron el pedido de su hermano, abandonando la sala de inmediato, dejando al chico de ojos verdes con su progenitora.

-Mama ¿no estás molesta?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Debería de estarlo Makoto?- contestó ágilmente con otra pregunta, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de madera que estaba ubicada en el centro de la cocina, ofreciendo asiento junto a sí a su hijo. El muchacho aceptó la invitación, quedando uno al lado del otro.

-No, no digo eso, es solo que me extraña tu reacción.-

-¿Mi reacción? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso debería reaccionar diferente?- cuestionó la mujer no en un tono de reproche, sino más bien en uno amigable, como queriendo continuar de buena gana la conversación.

-No, es solo que pensé que estarías molesta porque pasé la noche fuera de casa- explicó.

-Vamos Makoto, no estaría molesta solo porque hayas pasado la noche fuera. Solo estaría molesta si hubiese hecho algo malo ¿Hiciste algo malo?- el chico negó con la cabeza- Pues entonces no hay razones para que esté enfadada. Además has pasado noches en casa de Haruka-kun, así que no es novedad. Ya estás mayorcito, no tienes que inventar escusas para este tipo de cosas hijo, lo único que te pido es que no me hagas abuela antes de tiempo ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- la cara del castaño estaba completamente roja para cuando su madre terminó su perorata. ¿Cómo es que sabía que pasado la noche fuera para tener "intimidades"? ¡Las madres a veces daban miedo! ¡Incluso más que los chicos shota!

-Anoche usaste protección ¿no? Siempre te cuidas ¿verdad?- comenzó a interrogar de nueva cuenta la fémina, haciendo que su hijo sintiese inmensas ganas de morir de vergüenza. Al menos, en cierto modo agradecía el hecho de que la mujer diese por sentado de que había estado con una chica, y que no tuviese ni la más ligera sospecha de que había perdido la virginidad con otro hombre, por más femenino que este luciera.

Luego de un improvisado interrogatorio por parte de su madre, al cual contestó con puras evasivas, logró huir, quien sabe cómo, hasta la comodidad de su habitación. Colocó seguro a la puerta antes de darse el lujo de desplomarse en su mullida cama, a pesar de todo la había extrañado la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar que todos los sucesos de la noche pasada invadieran su mente, como pequeñas descargas de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo conforme los recuerdos eran evocados en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente había sido una noche maravillosa. Tal vez no era lo que se hubiera imaginado para una primera vez, pero no había dudas en que lo había disfrutado. No, no había sido Haru, mas Nitori no estaba nada mal. No podía parar de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía ese niño entre sus brazos, gimiendo con aquella voz tan sugerente, rogándole a cada minuto por más. En realidad no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho tan bien, y eso le apenaba. Notaba que el peli gris tenía mucha más experiencia a pesar de ser menor, empero, había dado lo mejor de sí, y rogaba porque eso hubiese sido suficiente.

Recordó como después de la pequeña siesta que se tomaron en la biblioteca, fueron a la habitación del menor. Esta era tan inmensa como el resto de lo que había en la casa, y como era de esperar había una gran y amplia colección de libros y mangas en ella. La habitación del oji celeste no era tan extravagante como se la imaginó, era de un color gris azulado, como una mezcla del color de su cabello y sus ojos; una gran cama matrimonial en medio de ella, bajo la cual reposaba una alfombra blanca que se veía peluda y suave; un estante empotrado lleno de los mangas y libros previamente mencionados; un par de posters de algunas series anime; y un escritorio con un ordenador portátil encima junto a un par de cuadernos. No vio mucho más, en primer lugar porque las luces estaban apagadas y solo la pequeña lamparilla en la mesa de noche del chico los iluminaba; y en segundo, porque en ese preciso momento la decoración de su habitación era lo que menos le importaba.

Se tumbaron en la cama, y se pasaron lo que restaba de noche besándose, acariciándose, y tocándose de mil y un formas hasta quedarse dormidos. No habían intercambiado muchas más palabras, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Al día siguiente el menor lo despertó y le ofreció su baño para que se tomase una merecida ducha. Al salir del baño el peli plata ya lo estaba esperando con el desayuno servido en bandeja en la cama. En definitiva ese niño era un muy buen anfitrión.

Intercambiaron números antes de que el castaño abandonase el hogar del chico de ojos celestes, prometiendo hablarse en alguna ocasión futura, despidiéndose con una simple inclinación, como si nada en realidad hubiese sucedido la noche anterior, y solo fuesen unos meros conocidos.

En realidad a Makoto, por extraño que pareciese, le hubiese gustado dar un pequeño beso de despedida al más bajo. Tal vez quedar para otra ocasión, pero no podía apresurar los hechos de esa forma. Estaba en plena seguridad de que para Nitori Aiichirou el solo había sido un rollo de una noche, como tantos otros. Además de que estaba seguro de que no había desarrollado ningún tipo de sentimiento relevante hacia él; no, no quería a Nitori. Vamos, ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero el hecho de que había tenido sexo con él le generaba cierta sensación de apego emocional completamente incoherente. Solo esperaba que esa sensación desapareciera de él en un par de días.

Pero pasaron los días, y esa sensación no desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? A ver, a ver... quiero sus opiniones!

Explico que el chico con el que se encontró Nagisa-kun será un nuevo OC... espero no me odien por ello!

*****Creo que era obvio que me estaba refiriendo a Midorima y a Doraemon xD.. no, no se me ocurrió nada más original!

Como sea, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible... veré cuando subo el siguiente "extra" (:

En realidad no me siento bien ahora mismo, creo que estoy por engriparme (○﹏○)...

Pero igual estoy haciendo todo lo posible por subir este cap, porque sino no lo actualizaré hasta la semana que entre :S

Sí, actualizo mi fanfic pero no hago los deberes de la universidad ¬¬#

Gracias por leer!

Saludillos! :3


	9. Splash 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

VOLVIIII! Después de más de un mes desaparecida! Lo siento gente! T_T Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mea culpa D:

Como sea, estoy de vuelta con esto! No hay ninguna sorpresa (creo?) Pero de todos modos espero que les guste.

Volvieron los cambios de escena a cada 2x3 xD

* * *

><p><strong>Splash 8<strong>

Los días pasaron, pero aquella sensación prevalecía.

Ese malestar como un nudo en la boca del estómago lo tenía en intranquilidad permanente. Como había dicho con anterioridad, no es que hubiese desarrollado ningún sentimiento profundo por aquella persona, más bien lo sentía como un vínculo. Sí, un vínculo. Una especie de compañerismo e intimidad que nunca había tenido con nadie. Era completamente distinto al sentimiento de aquella amistad sólida que una vez hubo mantenido con Haru, pero no sabía bien cómo definirlo.

Se debatió una y mil veces si debía llamarlo, enviarle un texto, algo. Pero cada vez que agarraba el teléfono celular y buscaba su número entre sus contactos, al último minuto se acobardaba y terminaba desechando la idea, dejando el aparato a un lado.

Así como las semanas transcurrían, se evidenciaba gracias al clima la llegada del cambio de estación. El otoño comenzaría en tan solo tres semanas más, y la situación entre los integrantes del club de natación no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Es más, incluso parecía que en lugar de mejorar, había empeorado.

Haruka estaba completamente inmerso en su mundo, y eso era más que obvio puesto que a pesar del cambio climático y posterior suspensión temporal de las prácticas del equipo, al menos hasta que encontraran un sitio climatizado, para reanudarlas, el aceptó dicha decisión sin ningún tipo de quejas. Todos, incluso el capitán del equipo quedaron sorprendidos, sin embargo el último mencionado sabía que el pelinegro bien tendría algo con que entretenerse en lugar de los entrenamientos del club.

Si bien el chico agua estaba más ido de lo normal, superficialmente Nagisa y Rei seguían igual. Reitero, superficialmente, pues Makoto notaba que algo no andaba bien con ese par. Cuando estaban juntos Nagisa se volvía más escandaloso de lo normal, y no precisamente por las razones que todos supondrían. No, él estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido para que el rubio actuase de ese modo, ya que para él era más que obvio que actuaba, pues cuando Rei no estaba en derredor el chico automáticamente adquiría un aura completamente diferente y casi depresiva. Eso, y que en los últimos días lo había tratado con más hostilidad de la normal. A este paso ¿Qué ocurriría con el club de natación? En definitiva no era opción seguir peleados. Pero él no daría el brazo a torcer tampoco. Lo sabía, era un orgulloso, pero de momento no le importaba demasiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otra parte, nuestro shota rubio continuaba con su pacífica vida de "me rechazaron indirectamente pero al menos seremos mejores amigos por siempre". ¿Qué si era difícil? ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO ERA! Y desde que lo supo no pudo evitar darse cuenta que a pesar de todo el peli azul terminaba siendo muy obvio con respecto a lo del capitán del equipo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Rei era un patoso en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, y el disimular no se encontraba dentro de su lista de capacidades ¿Qué tan ciego estaba para no lograr notar las miradas que le echaba el de lentes al mayor? Las sonrisas, los halagos, ¡Todo! ¡Fue un completo idiota al haber creído por un momento el tener una chance con el atleta!

Lo único que quería en ese momento era que lo tragase la tierra y que no lo devolviese de nuevo. Pero qué más deba, las cartas estaban echadas y él no tenía ni un solo as bajo la manga. Sin embargo, a pesar de no tener una escalera imperial o un par de ases, tenía un full house que lo mantenía a flote. Sí, tal vez era una mala metáfora con la cual comparar su situación, pero de algún modo se le asemejaba. Vamos, no tenía al chico de sus sueños, pero de algún u otro modo le llegó el premio de consuelo.

Mikoshiba Keisuke, ese era su nombre. Y sí, era nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Mikoshiba Seijurou. Se había enterado de ello hacia solo un par de días, a pesar de que se llevaban viendo hacía por casi dos semanas.

Si pudiera definir a ese muchacho en solo una palabra, ésta sería consuelo. Desde el día en que lo conoció le inspiró una tremenda confianza, al punto de contarle casi toda su vida en tan solo una tarde. Había sido tierno desde un principio, y a pesar de que en ningún momento este se le insinuó al rubio le resultó obvio que si un extraño se acerca a preguntarte sobre tu estado de ánimo y luego te invita un café es porque tiene segundas intenciones en mente. ¡Vamos, que a pesar de seguir siendo un crío, tenía dos dedos de frente!

Esa noche no llegó a casa temprano.

Dos días después volvieron a verse. Era la primera vez que salía con alguien tan mayor, con veintiún años, y a decir verdad no le disgustaba para nada. Keisuke era atento como ninguno, tenía un buen sentido del humor, por las mañanas tenía clases en una universidad poco conocida a una hora en tren, y algunas tardes practicaba basket con algunos amigos del barrio, cosa que lo dejaba en una condición física bastante estable. Era sin lugar a dudas un espécimen digno de envidiar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que llegaba a ocupar cierto espacio en su mente, sus cavilaciones siempre terminaban evocando la imagen del peli azul de lentes rojos.

Su situación llegaba a ser verdaderamente frustrante, y sin el apoyo de ningún amigo, toda esa situación terminaría superándolo. Y para que ello no lo llevara al límite, tenía a este atractivo pelirrojo. A decir verdad no podía haber llegado en un momento más oportuno.

Y lo mejor de todo eso era que como mañana era viernes, volvería a verlo y a pasar la noche fuera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El timbre de su teléfono celular lo alarmó. Estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que el estridente sonido de la intro de su canción favorita lo descolocó un poco.

Tomó el aparato y al ver quién era el remitente de mensaje que le acababa de llegar una extraña sensación de incomodidad se instaló en su pecho. Después de semanas de no haber sabido nada de él, le había escrito. Una mezcla de sentimientos entre emocionado, ansioso, molesto, excitado lo recorrió de punta a punta, preguntándose qué quería ese shota caprichoso después de lo que había acontecido esa noche.

Abrió dudoso el mensaje, no estando seguro de querer saber su contenido, pero aun así estúpida y extrañamente emocionado por saber que se había acordado de él.

"Makoto-san. Disculpa por molestarte a estas horas, sé que no es apropiado. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que has pasado de mí durante estas últimas semanas, pensé que te habías molestado conmigo por lo de la otra vez. Así que apropiadamente pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Me caes muy bien. Por eso, si no es mucha molestia para ti, me gustaría volver a verte (:"

Ok, eso no era precisamente lo que se esperaba. Pero, pensándolo detenidamente ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba?

Su situación no era de las más comunes por decirlo de algún modo. Si bien se conocían al menos de vista, nunca habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Y la primera vez que entablan una conversación terminan teniendo sexo en la casa del más joven. Eso, bajo ningún concepto podría llamarse una situación normal.

Y no es que él no hubiese querido comunicarse con él en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿qué iría a decirle si se contactaba con él? "Oye, me gustó hacerlo contigo ¿repetimos?" ¡NO! Aquello no contaba como opción. Si le decía algo parecido lo tomaría por un imbécil. Aunque quizás lo era. Se dejó seducir por un chiquillo salido de quien sabe dónde, echando por la ventana cualquier tipo de principios que alguna vez creyó tener.

Si antes se odiaba así mismo, pues ahora lo hacía más.

Lo peor, y más frustrante de eso era que sus sentimientos hacia Haru seguían ilesos. Seguía cargando con los mismos sentimientos hacia el pelinegro a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Todo era incluso más confuso ahora. Si bien antes solo Haru era quien despertaba en él algún tipo de sentimiento afectuoso, ahora ese chiquillo facilón se le cruzaba por la mente a cada 5 minutos.

Era todo un conflicto interno. Su corazón llamaba a gritos el nombre de Haruka, pero su cuerpo demandaba la fogosidad del shota oficial de Samezuka.

Empero, analizando desde un punto de vista imparcial todo aquel quejumbroso asunto; Haru estaba con Rin, eran felices y comían putas perdices en su reino de aguado de amor; sin embargo él estaba solo, absoluta e indirectamente rechazado por el chico que amaba, y Nitori Aiichirou, que más que estar solo estaba con todos, le ofrecía de algún modo u otro a salir de esa penosa situación. Como se había repetido muchas veces así mismo, no sentía nada por aquel niño. Pero el hecho de no sentir nada no le impedía divertirse, ya lo había comprobado. Y sincerándonos, no le importaba comprobarlo por una segunda vez.

Quién sabe y una tercera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Aun no se han arreglado?- indagó el pelirrojo sentado frente a él, en la mesa de un café cercano a su casa. El pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo a su café mocca, sin verdaderos ánimos de hablar sobre ello en esos momentos.

-¿Y planean hacerlo en algún momento?- inquirió enarcando una ceja, a lo que el menor contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Matsuoka soltó un suspiro con sabor a frustración. Esa situación no solo estaba afectando a Makoto y a Haruka, sino que también a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo su relación.

Y lo único que nunca permitiría es que un tercero interfiriese o perjudicase aquello a lo que tanto le había costado llegar con Haru.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué se molestó tanto por eso?-

-Andamos muy curiosos hoy ¿no? - cuestionó seco, mirando serio al más alto, quien correspondió a su gesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Como quieras.- el de ojos carmín dio otro mordisco a su dona seguido de un trago de frapuccino, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, como si mirar a la gente pasar fuera algo verdaderamente interesante.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos, y justo cuando el mayor pensaba dar ese tema por zanjado y comenzar a hablar de otra cuestión, el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento… Rin. Es solo que… todos los días lo veo, ya sea en clase o en los entrenamientos. ¿Crees que no pienso todo el día en ello? Mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia, alguien que llevo viendo y con quien he compartido todo durante 17 años de un día para el otro parece odiarme. – hubo una pausa, en la que el de ojos azules respiró profundo, pues decir tantas palabras de una vez no era muy común en él, antes de continuar - Y lo único que quiero cuando estoy contigo es no pensar en eso Rin. Y no puedo lograrlo si lo primero que me preguntas al verme es sobre eso. Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse innecesariamente, agachando la cabeza ante la sorprendida mirada de su pareja. ¿Por qué lo miraba con esa expresión? Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo a que él nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras, pero también tenía sus momentos de desahogo, era humano después de todo, semi-acuático, pero humano al fin.

-Debería ser yo quien se disculpe. Haru, en realidad nunca pensé que te sentirías así. Y no sé por qué motivo nunca se me cruzó eso por la cabeza ya que sería lo más normal. Sé que Makoto significa mucho para ti, a pesar de que me moleste mucho admitirlo. Pero… ¿en serio nunca te has puesto a pensar la razón por la cual reaccionó así al enterarse de lo nuestro? ¿Nunca se te pasó por la mente? – inquirió, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa, echándose hacia delante, encarando al más bajo.

Haruka lo miró sorprendido, mas no precisamente por lo inesperado de la pregunta, sino por lo acertado de la misma. No es como si nunca hubiese imaginado que Makoto sentía algo por él. Sin embargo no era algo en lo que le gustase pensar. El castaño era su mejor amigo, desde que tenía conciencia su inseparable compañero siempre fue él, y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, menos aún después del fiasco amoroso que había tenido con Rin en su infancia. Tenía miedo de que nuevamente esa persona importante para él fuese apartada de su lado. Lo irónico de la situación actual es que la excusa de "no querer involucrarse más allá" con dicha persona, haya sido el motivo de su repentino distanciamiento.

A decir verdad, y eso era algo que jamás admitiría frente a nadie en la faz de la Tierra, Makoto siempre le pareció un muchacho atractivo sobremanera, y siempre, recalco, SIEMPRE, pensó que juntos harían una perfecta pareja. En cambio, el problema aquí no radicaba en eso, sino que Haruka nunca sintió nada hacia el de ojos verdes en sentido romántico. Tal vez una o dos veces se haya imaginado cómo sería probar aquellos labios, pues en más de una ocasión estuvieron tan cerca, en un ambiente tan íntimo que no pensarlo era inevitable; pero más allá de eso… ¡no! Le daban escalofríos el solo imaginar a Makoto encima suyo, besándolo y tocándolo en partes a quienes no todos tenían acceso.

Makoto era su buen amigo. Así lo quería. Y así lo extrañaba. Había que admitirlo, Tachibana Makoto le hacía en falta. Aun que si eso lo supiera Rin, este pegaría el grito en el cielo y armaría un escándalo. Es por esa razón que le molestaba que el pelirrojo trajera el tema a conversación cuando estaban juntos. No quería que viese su debilidad, esa debilidad que Makoto siempre supo cubrir, y no solo eso, sino que siempre lo ayudo a fortalecer.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más. A pesar de que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Rin, y de todo el mar de sensaciones que este provocaba cuando estaban juntos, él aún no confiaba ciegamente en él. Cosa que sí hacía con el castaño. Dependía más del capitán del equipo Iwatobi de lo que nunca antes había dependido de nadie. Y ahora entendía aún más el porqué del enojo del más alto. Porque, si tanto confiaba en él, si tan buenos amigos eran, si llegaban al punto de conocer cada aspecto de la vida del otro que con solo una mirada podían decirse todo, ¿por qué no había confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle lo de Rin desde un principio? ¿Por qué había dudado tanto en llamarlo para pedirle un consejo la primera vez que Rin le escribió luego de la carrera en las eliminatorias de las regionales? ¿Por qué no le contó de la montaña rusa de emociones que experimentaba cada vez que Rin le escribía y lo trataba con palabras dulces, intentando volver a conquistarlo? Él sabía bien porqué. Sabía que si se lo decía en un principio heriría a Makoto, y no quería. No quería herir a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

Aunque a final de cuentas terminó haciéndolo.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.- soltó seco, con clara molestia ante la respuesta que nunca llegó por parte del pelinegro.

Pagaron el consumo y salieron del local. Caminaron en silencio por más de media hora, un silencio inconfundiblemente incómodo, del cual ninguno de los dos se animaba a salir.

¡Genial! Se veían a penas una o dos veces a la semana y lo terminaba arruinando todo por culpa de la orca super-desarrollada de Makoto. *Nota mental: No volver a hablar de Willy frente Haru.*

Del mismo modo llegaron a la casa del menor. Pensaba despedirlo solo con un ademán, sin decirle nada. Pero antes de siquiera imaginarlo, al tiempo que el de ojos azules estaba entrando a su hogar, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró consigo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí acorralando al más alto contra la misma, y lanzándose contra sus labios seguidamente. Fue un beso apasionado, de esos que te dejan sin aliento y con ganas de más. Las manos del más bajo sujetas al cuello de su pareja y las de él a su cintura.

-Te quiero. – fue lo único que pronunció Nanase ante la aun algo sorprendida mirada del sharkboy.

Rin solo pudo atinar a sonreír. Por lo menos no estaba molesto con él.

El camino de regreso al instituto se le hizo más corto que nunca. Era extraño, porque a pesar de que el tramo duraba aproximadamente 45 minutos para él fueron menos de 15. Sería porque pasó ese tiempo completamente embobado, dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Haru antes de despedirse.

"_Pasado mañana es sábado… ven y quédate a dormir"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Uh? ¿Nitori? ¿Qué haces aún por aquí? El entrenamiento terminó hace más de una hora. ¿No se supone que deberías volver a tu casa?- el capitán del equipo de Samezuka, como siempre preocupándose innecesariamente de él, se acercó hasta donde estaba, sentado en un banco cerca de la entrada principal, con su bolso deportivo junto a sus pies.

-Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo. Tengo que reunirme con alguien después.- explicó sin dar mucha importancia al asunto. El más alto enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con desaprobación. Ese niño seguía igual.

-No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero, ¿podría saber con quién se supone que debes encontrarte?

-¿Acaso está celoso capitán?- preguntó mirándolo al rostro con inocencia mal fingida, intentando molestar al mayor con ello.

-Ya quisieras pequeño- contestó, ignorando los intentos del menor por fastidiarlo, sentándose a su lado mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza desordenando su corta cabellera.

-En realidad solo me encontraré con un amigo- rectificó luego de un momento de silencio, mirando hacia al frente, prestando atención a nada en particular.

-Vaya. Entonces me alegro que puedas ir a pasar tiempo con un amigo. Eso siempre es bueno. Pero cuídate ¿Si?- pidió, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que tenían alguna conversación.

Luego de haberse ¿separado? Si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, ya que nunca fueron nada desde un principio, Seijurou estuvo muy pendiente de él. Preguntándole cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, qué tal iban sus estudios y un montón de trivialidades que en realidad nunca importaron. Pero al menos se esforzaba, y eso era algo que Aiichirou apreciaba de corazón.

Lo despidió con una leve reverencia antes de marcharse, pues sin darse cuenta los minutos habían pasado y no sabía si llegaría a tiempo a su encuentro.

Fijaron encontrarse en la misma cafetería de la última vez. Para cuando llegó el cielo estaba oscurecido casi en su totalidad, y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse en cada esquina.

Lo vio sentado a lo lejos, en el mismo sitio del día anterior, con la mirada completamente perdida en el mar de gente que transitaba a esas horas por el centro de la cuidad, acabando de salir de sus trabajos, dispuestos a partir en rumbo a sus hogares.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.- se disculpó nada más llegar, tomando asiento frente al más alto, dejando su bolso a un costado.

-No te preocupes Ai-kun, no he esperado demasiado. Estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo.- saludó cortés como siempre el capitán de Iwatobi al recién llegado, obsequiándole una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio.

No estaba seguro si era cierto lo que él más alto le decía. ¿Estaría verdaderamente feliz de verlo de nuevo? Y si así era ¿Cuál era el motivo de ello? No es como si su presencia sola pudiera traer felicidad a alguien. Lo más probable es que lo haya dicho por puros modales, o tal vez porque quizás quería terminar en su cama de nuevo; aunque eso no le molestaría para nada. No es que hubieran planeado ese encuentro solo para saber cómo le había ido al otro. Sin embargo esta vez no sería él quien dé el primer paso.

Como en su primer encuentro, se la pasaron hablando casi todo el tiempo de literatura, esta vez inglesa. Manifestando su interés incontenible en las obras clásicas de Agatha Christie, Oscar Wilde y demás.

Había que decir que ambos se sentían muy cómodos en la compañía del otro. Inexplicablemente hallando temas de conversación con suma facilidad, haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas. Si algún transeúnte fijara su atención en ellos por un instante, en ningún momento pensaría que era la segunda vez que este par mantenía una conversación. De hecho parecía como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, o al menos actuaban como si lo fuesen. Tal vez no sabían mucho de la vida personal que competía a cada uno, pero el hecho de llevarse tan bien, y disfrutar tanto del tiempo que pasaban juntos era una buena señal. Quizás, al fin y al cabo podrían terminar siendo muy buenos amigos. Con beneficios, pero amigos después de todo.

Las horas, como de costumbre cuando estás pasando un buen rato, corrieron a una velocidad ridículamente alta. Tanto que para cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y el café solo los esperaba a ellos para cerrar.

Makoto se regañó a si mismo por su inconciencia. Al día siguiente tenía que presentar una tarea bastante importante que se había molestado en dejar para última hora, y por ello lo más probable es que se quedaría despierto toda la noche haciéndola. Claro, si volvía a casa esa noche. Pues desde que había visto a Aiichirou asomar la cabeza desde lejos se había preguntado a sí mismo si esa noche se repetiría lo de la anterior. Lo extraño era que Ai en ningún momento le había insinuado nada. Ningún comentario de lo previamente ocurrido, ningún roce accidental, ninguna palabra de más, ninguna mirada que lo invitase a revivir lo pasado. Por tal motivo no se sentía muy esperanzado con terminar aquella cita con broche de oro, como en sus planes originales. Además estaba el hecho de que tal vez el menor ahora sí solo buscase su amistad. El mensaje que le había mandado el día anterior le había transmitido eso, disipando aún más sus ideales para el final de la noche.

Iban de camino a la casa del peli plata, pues el más alto ofreció escoltarlo hasta ahí. Su conversación actual giraba en torno a las teorías que ambos tenían a cerca del final del manga que habían estado siguiendo desde hace un par de años. El de ojos verdes disfrutaba ver al más bajo con la emoción crispando por todo su cuerpo al hablar de su "infalible teoría", gesticulando cada palabra que salía de su boca con un exagerado lenguaje corporal y malísimos efectos de sonido. ¡Vaya que ese chico lo hacía reír!

Llegaron a las puertas de la casa/mansión de la familia Nitori, y asimismo el tiempo de despedirse. Sin pensarlo muy bien el más alto se acercó súbitamente al de ojos celestes, envolviendo la pequeña figura de éste entre sus brazos, estrujándolo en un reconfortante abrazo del cual a ninguno se le antojaba salir. El menor correspondió el gesto, colocando sus bracitos hacia los costados del gran cuerpo del castaño, hundiendo su cuello en el pecho de este.

Permanecieron así por no más de 2 minutos, y sin que ninguno lo dudara mucho más, con una sincronía casi escalofriante, se separaron levemente para buscar la mirada del otro, solo para confirmar si podían seguir adelante.

Sin más ramas en las cuales andar, ambos se lanzaron a devorar la boca del otro, en un beso con hambre, como si ambos lo hubieran estado deseando desde el momento en que se vieron. Las manos del capitán de Iwatobi comenzaron a vagar ansiosamente por toda la estructura del menor, mientras éste hacia lo mismo con la amplia espalda del más alto.

Repentinamente el mayor rompió el beso, sosteniendo ambas mejillas del peli gris para que lo mirara:

-Tus padres…-

-No están. - pronunció en un murmuro apenas audible, antes de volver a unir con ansias sus labios con los del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

No, no hubo lemmon hoy xD. Lo sé, no me odien.

Pero la próxima lo habrá, y la que viene también. Asi que tenganme algo de paciencia, verán que vale la pena jaja..

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Aviso que la proxima se viene el segundo cap Extra *-*

Dejen comentarios con sus opiniones y críticas por favoooor! _

Los amoooo!

Nos leemos :3


	10. Splash Extra 2

Notas del capítulo:

Hi minna-san!

Estoy actualizando bastante rápido para variar xD (me tome una semana de vacaciones y estoy intentando sacarle provecho)

Creo que había mencionado que este cap sería un extra, y usualmente los extras son cortos, pero este terminó siendo uno de los caps más largos que he escrito (◡﹏◡✿) Igual espero que lo disfruten a pesar de que no sea lo que esperaban para esta ocasión.

En la proxima entrega (?) volveremos a la historia principal! :D

Disfrutad por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>Splash Extra 2<strong>

No sabía muy bien desde cuando había comenzado a sentir ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Mucho menos sabía por qué no podía parar de actuar de una manera un tanto estúpida cuando le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera tenía idea de la razón por la cual ansiaba que lo notara de algún modo u otro. Y cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya era demasiado tarde para él. Había quedado completamente prendado del rojo de su cabello, de la profundidad de su mirada, de su peculiar tono de voz que adquiría notas melodiosas cuando estaba de buen humor, aunque aquellas ocasiones fuesen contadas. No estaba muy seguro de que fuese amor. Pero era algo extraño, más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que antes hubiese experimentado.

Únicamente podía concluir que Rin Matsuoka era el dueño de sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día, y eso en cierta forma lo hastiaba. Le molestaba sobremanera que lo tratara con una actitud borde cada vez que se le acercaba. Le irritaba su mal humor en las mañanas. Odiaba que no lo tuviese en cuenta nunca a pesar de compartir habitación y pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Mas aun así, le encanta el sonido de su risa, se sentía afortunado cada vez que le contaba algo de su vida ¡ansiaba saber más de él! conocer cada pequeño aspecto de su vida, de su pasado. Sentía que lo necesitaba. Y le dolía. ¡Vaya que le dolía! Porque muy en el fondo sabía que su superior jamás lo miraría, no al menos en la forma en la que él lo miraba.

Pero no le sorprendía, en realidad, desde un principio se había hecho a la idea de que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. ¡Vamos! Ese chico era demasiado atractivo y talentoso para fijarse en alguien como él. A veces sentía que ni merecía el derecho de mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero sus graves problemas de autoestima no le decían lo mismo. Si bien era consciente de que podía hacer caer a la gran mayoría de personas en la lascivia con su cuerpo, tenía plena certeza de que Rin no estaba entre esa mayoría. El pelirrojo tenía algo que él nunca tendría, y eso eran principios, respeto a uno mismo y decencia por sobre todo lo demás. A pesar de su ácida actitud podía ver que cada fibra del ser de su superior exudaba mesura. El mayor de los hermanos Matsuoka estaba en definitiva muy, muy lejos de su alcance.

Fue de ese modo, no mucho tiempo después de haber comenzado la escuela superior, a escasos dos meses de haberse unido al club de natación, que sus bajos instintos le provocaron un tropiezo el cual no le hacía mucha gracia recordar.

Fue durante una de las tantas tardes, luego del arduo entrenamiento al que los sometía el capitán del equipo. Todos los demás miembros ya se habían retirado, o al menos eso era lo que creían. Él y un chico de segundo estaban en los vestidores, se habían demorado más de la cuenta a propósito. No es que hubieran hablado mucho, a decir verdad a penas se conocían por nombres. La lista de miembros del club de natación del Samezuka era demasiado extensa como para que el ambiente de equipo prosperara en un deporte donde abundaba la individualidad. Pero de algún modo, aquel chico de una clase superior le había echado el ojo. ¡Y pregúntenle ustedes mismos a Nitori Aiicihorou si no sabía cuándo alguien le echaba el ojo! Solo hicieron falta un par de miradas, unos cuantos gestos y pequeños intercambios de palabras para que aquella situación se dé sin rodeos.

Estaban al fondo, en una esquina, lugar bastante difícil de percibir a simple vista desde la entrada al vestidor. Aquel chico de segundo, alto y bien formado, lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. No se dirigieron ni una sola palabra en ese momento, sino que el más alto simplemente tomó al menor de la cintura en un gesto posesivo, a la vez que este enredaba sus brazos al cuello de su superior y se fundían en un beso hambriento. Las manos de ambos vagaban explorando el cuerpo del contrario, y lo poco que se dejaba oír en aquel lugar era el sonido húmedo de sus bocas moverse mientras intercambiaban fluidos, y el que se producía gracias a la fricción de sus manos ansiosas sobre la tela de sus ropas.

El chico de segundo, de cabello oscuro y ojos avellanados, Yoneda, si no mal recordaba. Lo tomó de los muslos, haciendo que enredara las piernas a sus caderas, logrando sentir la semi erección del mismo entre sus piernas. Tenía que admitirlo, temblaba por dentro de la anticipación. El más alto lo tenía apoyado completamente contra el muro a sus espaldas, equilibrando con el su peso, comenzando a mover sus caderas, imitando embestidas para aumentar la fricción. Aquello era simplemente delicioso, los labios de ese chico besando, chupando y mordiendo toda la extensión de su cuello, sus manos acariciando sin delicadeza alguna su trasero, y su erección rozándose en un marcado vaivén contra la suya. Era una sensación exquisita, le fue imposible controlar los sonidos que emergían de su garganta, a pesar de que a su acompañante no le molestaban para nada, todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutar de ellos, como todos los demás.

Quién sabe hasta dónde hubiesen llegado aquella vez de no haber sido por él. Aunque siendo sinceros, todos sabemos hasta dónde hubieran llegado. Sin embargo no fue así. Pues nada más ni nada menos que el capitán del club de natación del instituto Samezuka, Mikoshiba Seijurou, se encontraba merodeando por la zona, y al oír aquel sonido tan particular, bueno, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le ganara. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue llegar a encontrar eso. Y si ahora le preguntaran si hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir más tarde, desde luego hubiese dicho que no rotundamente.

No todos los días ibas por ahí encontrando a dos miembros del equipo del cual eras responsable en un momento tan comprometedor como aquel. Oír a aquel novato de primer año intentando contener sus gemidos, mientras ese chico de segundo se restregaba de una forma tan indecente contra él. Su primer pensamiento al observar la escena de lejos fue que el alumno de la clase superior estaba abusando de aquel pequeño niño, pero al observar bien la escena cayó en cuenta que todo era con total consentimiento. Ambos se besaban con una lujuria palpable. Le gustase o no debía de admitir que la misma escena le estaba subiendo ligeramente la temperatura. Pero eso no era lo importante allí. Lo importante era que él era el capitán, y como capitán no podía dejar que ese tipo de "actividades" se llevasen a cabo en el vestidor de su club.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- llamó con total autoridad, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separasen al instante guardando una distancia de más de un metro entre ellos. - ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?... ¡ahg! Olviden eso, no es algo que quiera saber.- se retractó al instante, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz con su índice y pulgar izquierdo. ¡¿Qué se supone que haría él en esa situación?!

Ninguno de los tres articulaba una palabra. Nitori y el otro chico habían agachado la mirada, sin atreverse a dirigirla hacia el capitán.

-Que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Pueden irse.- dictó el mayor, con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados. Haría como si no hubiese visto nada. Eso sería lo más sencillo.

El chico de segundo año salió corriendo a penas el pelirrojo terminó de pronunciar la orden, en cambio Nitori se quedó allí parado, dudando de su siguiente movimiento.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba parado el capitán del equipo, mirando hacia otro lado, aún algo avergonzado por lo acontecido.

-Me disculpo por nuestro comportamiento capitán. Le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.- con voz suave pero decidida se inclinó en señal de disculpa, esperando alguna reprimenda o reclamo por parte de su superior. Sin embargo quedó algo sorprendido al sentir la palma de la mano del pelirrojo posarse sobre su cabeza acariciándola despacio.

-No te preocupes. Nitori ¿no? Simplemente no lo repitan. Al menos no por aquí ¿vale?... Ni en los dormitorios.- aclaró luego de una corta pausa. Ambos intercambiaron una leve sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Entendido. Aunque no creo que se repita… en ningún lugar.- habló prácticamente sin pensar, volviéndose a acomodar mejor sus vestimentas. Por ese día le habían quitado la diversión, y aún lo lamentaba un poco.

-¿Acaso tu novio se enojaría tanto por algo así?- cuestionó, preocupado porque Yoneda se enfade con Nitori por su causa.

-No es mi novio- explicó el menor, mirando fijamente al más alto. No quería que lo asociase a ese chico con tanta facilidad. Pero se arrepintió por haberlo dicho, lo único que se estaba logrando era dar rienda suelta al interrogatorio.

-Ah ¿no? Entonces… ¿por qué…? Lo siento. Has de tener tus razones. Sin embargo, estás muy niño para ese tipo de cosas ¿no te parece?- cuestionó sin malas intenciones, acercándose nuevamente hasta el menor, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de este. El más bajo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el de ojos miel, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

-Pues a decir verdad, no, no me parece. Y sí, tengo razones.- esclareció, intentando contener el enfado de su voz, apretando los puños con fuerza.

El más alto se sorprendió por su reacción. ¿Tanto le había molestado lo que dijo? Solo lo estaba aconsejando, no era para tanto. ¡Ni siquiera debía obedecerlo ni nada parecido!

-Como digas niño. Tampoco te enfades. Era solo un comentario.

-Disculpe capitán. Con su permiso, me retiro.- habló más calmado, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Si algún día necesitas hablar de algo con alguien, lo que sea, puedes ir conmigo.- pronunció lo suficientemente alto el pelirrojo para que el más bajo lo oyera desde la puerta de los vestidores.

Luego de aquel, digámosle "pequeño inconveniente", las cosas para el compañero de cuarto de Matsuoka siguieron su monótono y aburrido curso. Las tediosas clases, los agotadores entrenamientos, los desestresantes ratos de ocio literario, los insoportables momentos con Rin a su alrededor y sus incontrolables sentimientos armando un alboroto en su interior. Su día a día transcurría, y desde su fatídico incidente no había vuelto a tener ninguna aproximación del tercer tipo con nadie. Y eso afectaba en cierto grado a sus hormonas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz grave a sus espaldas. Sabía de quien era, pero no se molestó en voltear para contestar. No le gustó para nada el tono conciliador que usó al preguntarle aquello, eso solo podía significar un superficial y completamente innecesario interés sobre su vida personal.

-Sí, muy bien.- contestó seco, terminando de guardar sus pertenencias en su pequeño neceser, intentando ser lo más cortante posible sin sonar descortés con su superior.

-¿Seguro? Hoy te noté bastante distraído Nitori- mentía. En realidad solo estaba queriendo alargar la conversación. Había ciertas cosas en ese chico que le causaban demasiada intriga. Y entre ellas estaba la voraz acusación que había hecho Yoneda en contra del oji celeste al día siguiente del incidente. Había ido a parar frente a su habitación a primera hora del día para ofrecerle una disculpa apropiada y prácticamente declarar en contra el peli gris. Como por ejemplo de las dizque insinuaciones y comentarios provocativos que le había lanzado y demás sandeces que se había negado a creer.

-Que en base a un suceso menor hayas decidido volcar más de tu atención en un insignificante miembro de primer año como yo, y que por ello te hayas dado cuenta de mis fallas durante las prácticas no significa que ingenuamente pondré mi confianza en ti y te contaré los problemas que me acongojan. Además no estaba distraído, solo pensaba.

-Eso quiere decir que efectivamente sí tienes problemas- sacó a flote lo poco rescatable de su hostil comentario. Si no fuera porque en ese instante necesitaba empatizar con él, en definitiva lo golpeaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a su superior en ese tono?

-Los tengo. Pero no te incumben. Bastó y sobró con lo de la última vez. No creo que sea necesario que sepas más de mí.

-¿Además de tus preferencias sexuales y de tu fetiche por el exhibicionismo? No me interesaba saberlo. Solo sucedió. Y deberías estar agradecido de que fui yo y no un profesor el que los pilló. Además de haberlos dejado impunes ante su crimen. ¡Vaya! ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos malagradecidos!- se quejó con tono dramático, intentando aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

-Pues gracias. También agradecería que lo olvidaras y que dejásemos de hablar de esto cada vez que tienes oportunidad. ¡Y no es exhibicionismo! Fue solo cosa del momento.- se excusó, con las mejillas rojas. Procurando lo más posible de mantenerse serio, frío ante la situación. Pero le costaba un poco. Últimamente un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, y no paraba de pensar. Se sentía abrumado por muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas tenían que ver con Rin. En realidad esa mayoría eran los causantes de sus problemas actuales.

-Solo relájate ¿Quieres? Solo intento ayudar. Es mi deber como capitán preocuparme por mis subordinados.

-Como digas- eso último le había molestado. ¿Qué se preocupaba por él? ¡Pero si antes de lo de los vestuarios no le había dirigido la palabra más que un par de veces! Eso era ser descarado.

Se dispuso a ir en camino hacia su cuarto compartido. A su parecer ya habían dado por zanjado ese asunto. Era más que obvio que él no deseaba compartir de su vida con Mikoshiba, ni con él ni con nadie. Por más joven que fuese ya había aprendido una lección bastante importante. Nunca confíes en nadie.

Él estaba solo allí, y así siempre sería.

Sin embargo, los ánimos del capitán por saber qué circunstancias aquejaban a su kouhai no disminuían, por el contrario, aumentaban cual marea en luna nueva. Tanto así que comenzó a prestar más atención en el comportamiento de este. En lo abstraído que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. Ese cambio tan repentino en su comportamiento cuando alguien se acercaba a hablarle. No dudaba que el chico fuese o no lo tierno e inseguro que demostraba ser, pero tal vez en realidad podía llegar a ser más serio o… ¿triste? De lo que aparentaba. Lo que en definitiva más le llamó la atención era su peculiar obsesión por cierto pelirrojo de grandes dotes natatorias pero pésima personalidad.

Bien notorio era el interés que tenía por él llamándolo a cada segundo "senpai esto, senpai lo otro", eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero había otra cosa que hizo que se percatara de que esa supuesta admiración que sentía hacia Matsuoka era algo más. Y esa otra cosa era su mirada. Actualmente si le preguntaran cómo saber si alguien estaba enamorado, sin lugar a dudas diría que a través de su mirada. Sonaba muy cursi y cliché, lo sabía. Pero de algún modo el ver a ese chico con los ojos completamente perdidos en la figura de Matsuoka, tan brillantes y tristes al mismo tiempo. Nitori estaba sin dudas enamorado del más alto, en cambio era un amor unilateral.

Listo. Había concluido exitosamente su investigación con la hipótesis –bastante certera- de que Aiichirou gustaba de Rin. Y como habría que suponer, era hora de poner a prueba dicha conjetura.

Así que no hubo más remedio para el capitán de Samezuka que hacer uso de una sucia treta. Era de cobardes lo tenía bien en claro. Pero era un terco, y para los tercos el fin justifica los medios.

Por lo tanto, un miércoles justo antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, dejó a cargo de un suplente y gran compañero la práctica en esa ocasión. Secuestrando al de ojos celestes y llevándolo por la fuerza hasta su habitación.

Una vez se las hubo arreglado para echarle cerrojo a la puerta de su cuarto, encaró al más bajo quien seguía forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre.

-Siento haber hecho esto tan repentinamente.- se disculpó con el más bajo en una leve reverencia, ante la mirada aún confundida del mismo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Mikoshiba-senpai?- interrogó sin perder la calma, mirándolo realmente interesado en su respuesta.

-Te gusta Matsuoka ¿cierto?

Ok, no era la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Y ahora que decía? ¿Y si se lo contaba a Rin? ¿Pero acaso eso no sería bueno? Y si de alguna forma Rin terminaba correspondiéndole. Sacudió levemente la cabeza apartando esas estúpidas ideas de su mente. Ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a fantasear con el "_y si_". Miró hacia donde estaba parado el mayor a la espera de su contestación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le habían tocado la llaga, pero no por eso se echaría a gritar, y mucho menos a confesar.

-¿No es muy obvio?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Y tú por qué simplemente no lo admites?

-¿Admitir qué?

-¿Podemos parar con esto?

-¿Con qué?

-Basta de contestar con preguntas. Es muy odioso.- se quejó el pelirrojo en una forma bastante impropia de él, haciendo un ademán para que el más bajo se sentara en su cama, mientras él tomaba asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Pero te gusta.- prosiguió luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

El más bajo no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza. Eso último no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. ¿Para qué negarle algo que ya sabía?

-¿Él lo sabe?- esta vez con un tono de voz más suave.

Negó del mismo modo.

-Pero tampoco se lo dirás ¿no?

-¿Para qué decirlo si ya se la respuesta?

-¿Qué dije acerca de contestar con preguntas? Además, nunca sabrás lo que de verdad piensa si no se lo cuentas.- le explicó, bien sabía él que guardar lo que sientes por mucho tiempo es contraproducente.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- se quejó cruzándose de brazos, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido. A vista del más alto se veía como un niño enfurruñado. Sonrió para sí, levantándose de donde estaba para sentarse junto a su subalterno, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de éste, con intención de transmitirle un poco de ánimos.

-¿No irás a decírselo verdad?- cuestionó dudoso luego de un momento, subiendo la vista hasta encontrarse con las orbes avellanadas del capitán, este solo negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa fraternal. ¡Ese Yoneda era un vil calumniador! Ese niño capaz no fuese del todo inocente, pero tampoco para hablar de él como si fuera un cualquiera.

-Sabía que no eras así- afirmó más para sí mismo que para el más bajo quien lo miro con confusión.

-Bueno, es solo que… Yoneda se disculpó el otro día, y comenzó a decir tonterías acerca de ti. La verdad no le creí para nada. Ahora estoy incluso más que seguro que eres un buen chico.- dijo un tanto avergonzado por tener que aclarar aquello, rascándose la mejilla levemente con el índice en un ademán de impropia timidez.

-¿Are? ¿Y qué te dijo de mí?- preguntó, intentando disimular su molestia. ¿Con que ese tipo se puso a hablar mal de él? ¡Justo lo que le faltaba!

-Como ya te dije, puras tonterías. Como que tú lo habías provocado, que él se negó pero tú le insististe. En realidad, no sonaba para nada creíble- aclaró ante la mirada del más bajo, que lejos de parecer tranquila comenzaba a verse fúrica. Empero, para su sorpresa, el oji celeste en lugar de comenzar un escándalo como él suponía que haría, estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Dijo que yo le insistí? ¡Pero vamos! ¡Hace años que no me hace falta insistirle a nadie! – habló entre risas mientras intentaba recomponerse -¡Uff! Disculpe capitán. Pero eso fue bastante inesperado. Como sea, déjame aclararlo. Yo no le pedí nada, fue él el que comenzó a mirarme, yo solo le seguí el juego. Quería divertirme un rato, eso es todo.- explicó sin demasiado pudor, aún divertido por lo que se acababa de enterar. Claro que le molestaba, pero aquello ya era simplemente absurdo. Y hasta ese momento, el capitán se veía buena gente. No es que confiara en él ni nada, pero al menos cabía la posibilidad de haber encontrado otra persona con quien pasar un buen rato.

No obstante, este cambio repentino en la actitud del menor sorprendió al pelirrojo. Podía decir incluso que se retractaba de lo que pensó hacía unos momentos, y tal vez fuese mucho menos inocente de lo que pensaba ¿Acababa de decir hace 'años'? ¿¡AÑOS?! ¡Pero si era un niño! ¿Desde qué edad había comenzado a tener relaciones de ser así? Se asustó de su propio pensamiento. No. Era mejor no saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Como digas. De todos modos no te preocupes. Le di la orden de que no hablase con nadie sobre ello, así que no lo hará. Pero como te dije, que no se repita. No quiero que te hagas de una mala reputación.

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso? Y no digas que es porque eres mi capitán. Eso no convence a nadie.- comentó antecediendo a lo que estaba por decir el más alto.

Le había quitado las palabras de la boca, pero si se ponía a analizar. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Ciertamente no era de su incumbencia. Así que ¿Por qué? Soltó un suspiro antes de contestar:

- No me malinterpretes, pero me pareces interesante, y quiero saber. Me da mucha curiosidad y me gustaría conocer más de ti. Además, eres muy lindo… Bueno, eso ha sonado bastante mal interpretable- se arrepintió por decir aquello. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, era lo que sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como algún tipo de confesión. ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba ese chico? ¡A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres! ¡En todas sus formas y tamaños! ¿Por qué justo ahora terminaría colado por un hombre? Aunque si nos poníamos a pensar, Nitori tenía una complexión bastante fina, muy similar a la de una chica. Entonces podría ser que…

Su rostro adoptó el mismo color que su cabello con tan solo sus pensamientos. No le gustaba. En cambio, estaba seguro que no le desagradaba tampoco. Pero para su mala suerte Seijuro se condenó en el mismo momento que bajó la guardia ante el menor.

-Entonces te gusto- afirmó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le lanzaba una mirada picaresca al más alto.

-Para nada- contestó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas. ¿A quién pensaba engañar con esa expresión? Quizás no le gustara en realidad, pero no podía negar que ahora que la idea había cruzado su mente, le daba mucha, mucha curiosidad experimentar.

-Si quieres podemos besarnos- propuso el menor, con tierna sonrisa llena de inocencia pobremente simulada.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer chico?- indagó cruzándose de brazos, negando con cabeza en desaprobación ante al comentario. ¿En qué carajos se había metido?

-Yo no pretendo nada capitán. Fuiste tú el que me trajo por la fuerza a su habitación en horas de entrenamiento y nos encerró aquí. ¿No le parece que tendría que ser yo quien preguntase eso?- expuso inteligentemente mientras se levantaba de la cama donde ambos estaban sentados, posicionándose frente al más alto, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Mikoshiba, esperando la reacción de este.

-Sabes perfectamente que no te traje por nada de eso ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé- contestó con una sonrisa triunfadora al ver que el más alto no rechazaba su acercamiento, por el contrario, se relajó, colocando sus manos sobre la cama para apoyarse en ellas. - Aún queda rato para que termine la práctica de hoy- continuó, bajando las manos por los bien formados brazos del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé.- sabía que se arrepentiría en cuanto acabaran con ello. Pero por más capitán que fuese, seguía siendo un estúpido adolescente bajo el dominio de las hormonas.

De un momento para el otro, quien sabe cómo pero terminaron por eliminar esa distancia entre ellos. Ahora solo un par de milímetros separaban los labios de pequeño Ai de los de Seijuro.

-Creo que ahora soy yo el que tiene que decirte que te tranquilices- pronunció el más bajo en un susurro que incluso a Mikoshiba le costó descifrar – Tómalo con calma, no es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo- terminó de hablar, al tiempo que anulaba ese ínfimo espacio entre ellos. Al comienzo el beso fue suave, como una fugaz exploración al campo enemigo antes de entrar en batalla, pues al tiempo que se acostumbraron al ritmo del contrario el nivel fue aumentando al punto que pocos minutos después ya estaban devorándose por completo. Sus labios y sus lenguas recorrían inquietas la cavidad del otro, probándose, degustándose, haciéndose desear lentamente.

El capitán de Samezuka no paraba de reprenderse internamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan débil como para acabar en esa situación? Aunque ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse para atrás, sabía que no podría detenerse.

Con la presura que exigía el momento, el menor se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba puesta para hacer lo mismo con la del más alto, aferrándose luego al cuerpo de este. Enredó sus brazos a la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, trazando con sus pequeñas manos cada surco que se formaba en ella a causa de la tensión en sus músculos.

El calor del cuerpo del mayor era sin duda más que agradable, y el aroma masculino que se desprendía de su piel lo era aún más. Pronto acabó por colocarse encima de su superior, disfrutando de la sensación que aquellas manos producían cuando entraban en contacto con su piel.

-¿Tienes condones?- preguntó entre besos el de ojos celestes, pregunta ante la cual el mayor se tensó. Aiichirou rio por lo bajini mientras veía al pelirrojo apartarse de él, estirándose sobre la cama hasta llegar al cajón de su mesita de noche, mostrando el pequeño envoltorio de plástico al menor una vez lo tuvo en mano.

Inmediatamente el más bajo se lo arrebató, sonriéndole de forme traviesa mientras deslizaba sus pálidas manos sobre el tostado abdomen del de tercero, hasta llegar a la pretina de sus pantalones deportivos. Sin hacerse mucho del rogar, ante la atenta mirada color miel, bajó de un sopetón sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior que llevaba puesta el capitán, dejando a la vista su miembro semi erecto. El más bajo sonrió con satisfacción, antes de tomar entre sus dedos el sexo del pelirrojo y comenzar a masajearlo lentamente, deleitándose con el sonido de la respiración acelerada y los jadeos que de cuando en cuando su acompañante producía. Retrocedió un poco más de donde estaba, hasta quedar a la altura de la intimidad del mayor, sintiendo como este se inquietaba. No podía creer que incluso llegados a ese punto siguiera con sus dudas morales. Mas muy poco le importaba eso al menor, por lo que siguió con su tarea. Descendió hasta la altura de su pelvis, repartiendo cortos besos por sus caderas hasta llegar a su miembro, pasando la lengua desde la base hasta su glande, deteniéndose allí para chuparlo por unos segundos y retornar de la mismo forma hasta abajo, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más antes de metérselo a la boca, aunque solo consiguió hacerlo hasta la mitad antes de que la punta de este tocara su garganta. Llevó un vaivén lento y tortuoso, provocando al más alto, queriendo que este le indicara el ritmo que deseaba, que llevara el control de la situación.

Sin embargo, en contra de sus pretensiones, el capitán simplemente se aguantó, aguardando su próximo movimiento, completamente extasiado por la actitud que había tomado el peli plata.

Sin ganas de perder más tiempo, y viendo lo poco cooperativo que podía llegar a ser el más alto, Nitori tomó el condón que le había pasado el pelirrojo hacía unos momentos, rasgando la envoltura, agarrando la pequeña pieza de látex lubricada, colocándola en la punta del pene de su acompañante, acercando su boca a la misma, comenzando a deslizar con su labios el preservativo por el falo del mayor.

Con movimientos felinos, volvió a ponerse a la altura del rostro de Mikoshiba, apresando inmediatamente los labios de este, en un beso húmedo con sabor a látex mentolado que sorpresivamente no le desagradó. Sintió el choque de las caderas del menor contra la propia, y una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espina al sentir sus erecciones rozarse. ¿Se podía saber en qué preciso momento ese chico había quedado completamente desnudo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero sin dudas solo podía decir que era hermoso. Cada palmo de su piel blanca, ese firme y redondo trasero que no pudo contenerse en frotar, todo lo que se mostraba ante él se veía increíblemente bien. Y eso lo encendía aún más.

-Házmelo.- fueron las únicas palabras que el de ojos celestes articuló antes de dejar que finalmente el más alto haga lo suyo.

Se acomodó boca abajo en el catre donde estaban, flexionando contra sí las piernas para mantener su trasero en el aire expuesto ante la mirada llena de deseo del mayor. Sintió cómo Mikoshiba se posicionaba detrás suyo, colocando la punta de su erección contra su entrada.

-¿Estarás bien solo así?- murmuró el mayor, rescatando la última pizca cordura que le quedaba estando a punto de follar con un chico del cual era responsable –Quiero decir, ¿no hay que lubr…

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- interrumpió. Estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a esas cosas, además que un poco de dolor nunca estaba de más.

Mikoshiba asintió simplemente, antes de forzar su intromisión al interior del oji celeste. Dio un sonoro suspiro, seguido de una serie de jadeos. Jamás pensó que sería tan estrecho y cálido, era una sensación un tanto abrumadora. Mientras tanto Nitori mordía con fuerza la almohada del pelirrojo, soportando la repentina intrusión, hacía meses que nada de esa magnitud entraba por allí y le costaba un poco tomarlo, pero eso no quería decir que aquello no se sintiese jodidamente bien.

-Ma… más… mételo todo… ah- pidió el más bajo. El capitán acató el pedido, deslizándose como podía gracias a la lubricación del condón.

Aiichirou gimió de puro placer ante la sensación de llenura cuando sintió las caderas del más alto chocar contra sus nalgas, comenzando a moverse de inmediato, como rogando al mayor para que comenzase con las estocadas. Diligentemente el pelirrojo inició el vaivén pélvico de forma lenta, aumentando el ritmo hasta que terminaron volviéndose violentas embestidas solo a pedido de su pequeña pareja sexual. Le asustaba un poco el hecho de pensar que hasta donde llegaba su no tan larga experiencia sexual, Nitori fuese lo más erótico que hubiese visto en toda su vida; su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo del suyo, aquella piel tan pálida y suave, y esa voz, tan aguda e impropia de un chico, cosa que lo hacía incluso más excitante, gimiendo y rogándole por más.

Había caído directamente en la boca del lobo. Lo admitía. Pero al mismo tiempo podía afirmar que lo que sentía por ese niño no era más que deseo. Un simple y vano interés por su cuerpo. Quizás pensar así era demasiado. Sin embargo él nunca fue del tipo de muchachos al que le gustasen los encuentros físicos sin sentimientos reales de por medio. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que terminaran así? O no sería mejor preguntarse ¿Quién rayos le había enseñado a ese niño todo eso?

Terminaron ambos exhaustos, desplomándose en la cama uno al lado del otro, intentando volver a la normalidad sus respiraciones. Las sábanas echas un lio y llenas del semen del más joven. El mayor se había quitado el preservativo atándolo y tirándolo a un punto incierto de su desordenado cuarto. Todo era un desastre, pero a ninguno le importaba demasiado.

-Deberíamos ducharnos y volver. En un rato el entrenamiento terminará y preguntarán por ti- explicó el más bajo, haciendo amague de levantarse del catre, mas el agarre del mayor lo detuvo.

-Quedémonos un rato más. Ya me las arreglaré después con eso.- explicó, atrayendo al chico hacia su pecho, rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, acurrucados en esa angosta cama hasta que sus latidos se apaciguaron.

-Sabes que esto fue solo sexo ¿verdad?- inició el menor.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- cuestionó el más alto mirándolo a los ojos mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Que la gente normalmente no hace esto de abrazarse y esas cosas luego de "solo sexo"- explicó un tanto tímido, pues le incomodaba un poco ese tipo de contactos tan afectivos.

-Pues no sé con qué tipo de personas has estado, pero yo siempre lo hago, y no serás la excepción- expuso serio. Al decir eso sonaba como si hubiese estado con muchas personas, pero era una total mentira, solo había tenido dos novias, y Nitori era la tercera persona con la que había mantenido relaciones, pero le intrigaba sobremanera la forma en la que hablaba, como si el en verdad hubiese compartido cama con incontables compañías. Pero era mejor no saber. No es que **no **quisiera saberlo, solo que e momento no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en saber con qué tipo de persona se acababa de meter. Ya se lamentaría luego.

Cuando escuchó aquello de los labios del capitán no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Si dijo que eso era lo que siempre él hacía se suponía que no estaba del todo mal, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco de aquella calidez que le ofrecía el pelirrojo? Se acercó un poco más a él, colocando la palma de sus manos sobre sus pectorales, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de este, escuchando desde su posición los calmados latidos de su corazón, al tiempo que sentía cómo lo aferraba aún más contra él. Era agradable sin lugar a dudas, solo esperaba no acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Y bien? que les pareció? me odian?

Como verán, esto es como un flashback de cómo fue para que Mikoshiba y Nitori terminaran como terminaron. Y también verán que Ai-kun es cómo es por razones que en el futuro se explicarán con más detalles u_u

El resto de su "fugaz relacion" si le podemos llamar así, también se develarán (como si fuese un gran misterio ._.), en caps posteriores.

Quisiera agradecer de paso a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews, se lo tedioso que puede resultar ser! por ejemplo cuando clickas submit y ocurre un error con la pagina y todo lo que escribes se va para el carajo jajaja me ha pasado y es lo peor! pero siempre es lindo cuando entro a mi cuenta y leo sus opiniones y halagos! me levanta el ego tengo que decir! :3 así que gracias! -w-

**Los amo a todos! ** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Y si corren con suerte actualizaré pronto de nuevo! :D (solo que no será tan largo como este!._.)

Ja ne!


	11. Splash 9

Notas de la Autora:

DISCULPENMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Me siento muy pero MUY avergonzada por haber tardado tanto con esto T_T LO SÉ soy la PEOR D: odienme si quieren, me lo merezco ):  
>Lamento MUCHISIMO no haber actualizado en estos ultimos TRES meses... y medio ... merezco la pena máxima por ello. Igualmente me gustaría explicar que tuve una grandísima crisis de inspiración para con este fic... me fue imposible escribir algo decente hasta el momento, y tuve que editar muchisimas cosas a medida que lo escribía porque nada llegaba a satisfacerme. Pero aquí estoy, el capítulo es relativamente largo, no compensa todo el tiempo de espera, pero bueh...

En definitiva algunos me odiaran por este cap.. más de lo que ya me odian. En fin... igual, no está de más decir que al menos intenten disfrutarlo

Una vez más gracias a todos lo que se molestaron en dejar reviews hasta el momento.. los contestaré.. aunque sean con tres meses de retraso :S

Sin más que decir, aquí va!

* * *

><p>Splash 9<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-NOCHE DEL JUVES-MADRUGADA DEL VIERNES-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer eso. Se había regañado cada vez que se le cruzaba la idea por la cabeza. Se había repetido mil un veces a sí mismo que aquello NO era hermoso. Pero aun así, a pesar de todos los contras que le había encontrado al asunto, allí se encontraba otra vez. Doce con treinta de la noche, sus padres que se habían dormido hacía un par de horas atrás, y él había terminado de estudiar hacía casi diez minutos. Colocó casi con delicadeza la manta lila que solía usar para aquellas ocasiones, quitándose luego la parte inferior de su pijama con motivos de hermosas mariposas según su particular criterio. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, quitando de una pequeña caja que simulaba ser de ungüento para picaduras de mosquitos, su preciado y ya casi vacío pote de lubricante.

Muchos se imaginarían a Ryugazaki Rei como el típico chico nerd común y corriente, no es como si aparentara lo contrario, sino que simplemente nadie pensaría que este fan de la estética y los estudios fuese del tipo que por las noches se masturbaba pensando en el capitán del club de natación al que recientemente se había unido.

Sin embargo allí estaba, lubricante en mano y hormonas a tope. Se recostó sobre su mullido catre, sin perder un solo segundo de su tiempo, dirigiendo una de sus manos a su entrepierna comenzando con un lento ritmo de sube y baja mientras su mente vagaba en fantasiosos escenarios protagonizados por el chico más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese conocido y él.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que tuviera ya dos de sus dedos embadurnados de lubricante en su interior, recibiendo al rato la compañía de un tercero. No hacía mucho tiempo que había adquirido el conocimiento acerca de lo erógena que podía ser aquella zona para su cuerpo, de lo delirante que podía ser aquella sensación una vez que con práctica hubieses llegado a rozar zonas dentro de ti que hasta hace un par de años desconocías que existían. A pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación, él sentía como una ola de sensaciones lo invadían, y pensaba que si tan solo él podía provocarse dicho placer, cómo sería si la persona a quien dedicaba tan impíos pensamientos fuese quien se las estuviese provocando.

-Ma-makoto… sen… pai- gimió lo más bajo que su acalorado cuerpo le permitía, mientras sentía la anticipación del orgasmo apoderarse de él, haciendo que el ritmo de sus manos, tanto la que se mantenía sobre su erección como la que continuaba moviendo los dedos desde su entrada, aumentara la velocidad, mordiendo fuerte la almohada a su lado, intentando en todo lo posible acallar los apremiantes gemidos que producía en contra de su voluntad, temeroso de que sus padres de algún u otro modo llegaran a oírlo.

Por muy placentero que llegara a ser el onanismo, sentía que no era suficiente. Luego de llegar al clímax quedaba con la sensación de vacío después de todo, y terminaba sintiéndose un chiquillo patético por aliviar de ese modo sus ganas de sexo y sus ansias de amor. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer al respecto? No es como si en verdad pudiese cambiar todo eso. Por muy enamorado que estuviese de su superior, tenía plena certeza de que este nunca lo aceptaría. Admitía que no era bueno en cosas como descifrar sentimientos, pero no había que ser un gran conocedor del tema para realizar que el capitán del equipo Iwatobi estaba perdidamente enamorado del vice-capitán.

A pesar de haberle contado a Nagisa sobre sus sentimientos hacia Makoto, tenía el perfecto conocimiento de que los mismos serían por siempre unilaterales. En realidad no sabía ni siquiera muy bien porqué se lo había dicho, solo sentía que ya no soportaba más, y necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Y la única persona en la que confiaba incluso más que en sí mismo era en ese ruidoso rubio. Que a pesar de no parecer una persona de demasiadas neuronas podía llegar a sorprender con el tipo de consejos que era capaz de dar. Era muy maduro aunque aparentase lo contrario, más de una vez lo había sorprendido con comentarios propios de una persona de muchos años más. Nagisa era una muy buena persona, y sentía que lo comprendía perfectamente. Agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón haberse topado con él, que hubiese sido tan insistente con lo de cambiarse al club de natación, y que a pesar de que en un principio las cosas no parecieron ir muy bien, él siempre estuvo a su lado dándole ánimos.

Limpió sus manos con pañuelos desechables que había dejado sobre su mesa de noche, para luego levantarse y arreglar todo ese desorden. Volvió a vestirse apropiadamente, y guardó debajo de su cama la manta sucia, al día siguiente debía de levantarse temprano y lavarla sin que su madre se percatara. Como era de esperarse durmió como un tronco, a pesar de cualquier tipo de contradicción que pudiese tener contra aquello, masturbarse pensando en Makoto no terminaba siendo del todo malo, después de todo, era máximo a lo que podía aspirar: sucias e improbables fantasías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debería irme a casa- comentó el capitán del equipo Iwatobi mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa interior, que en teoría debería de estar en algún lugar de la habitación de Nitori.

Como había lo pensado, había terminado teniendo sexo con el menor, otra vez. No podía negar que fue incluso mejor que la primera ocasión. Se notó a él mismo más suelto, desenvolviéndose en mejor forma y siendo capaz de darle más placer a su pareja. Después de todo Makoto siempre fue del tipo al que le importaba más el bienestar del otro que el propio. Aunque de por sí, Nitori era bueno en ello, muy bueno si íbamos al caso. No era ese simple instinto nato, no, era una desenvolvimiento digno de alguien que lleva bastante tiempo en la práctica, cosa que a cierto punto llegaba a apenarlo.

-Quédate de nuevo, por favor.- pidió el peli gris. Mientras abrazaba por detrás la figura del más alto quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-No sé si debería. ¿Y si tus padres…

-No vendrán- lo interrumpió, con un tono de voz suave y persuasivo.

El castaño lo meditó unos minutos. Al día siguiente tenía clases, no había hecho su tarea, no había avisado a su madre donde estaría, sin embargo esta no se había molestado en llamarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No quiero pasar la noche solo- en aquellas últimas palabras el más alto pudo notar la tristeza en la voz del oji azul. En realidad pasar la noche solo en una casa tan grande debía ser aterrador. Si fuese él quien tuviese que habitar semejante vivienda, no dudaba en que no aguantaría ni más de dos días. Se compadecía de Aiichirou ¿Acaso sus padres nunca regresaban a su hogar?

Exhaló un suspiro, mientras colocaba sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas que rodeaban su torso, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola sobre el hombro del más bajo.

-Creo que no puedo decir que no a esa voz- comentó con una sonrisa, para luego besar fugazmente los labios del chico a su lado.

Se volvieron a acostar. Makoto mandó un mensaje de texto a su madre avisándole que por la mañana llegaría a casa y que lo disculpe. De igual modo pasaban de las doce, era bastante peligroso caminar hasta su casa solo y ya no había trenes circulando a esa hora. Al final se hubiese quedado allí de todos modos.

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, sin que ninguno de los dos lograse conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio físico, oyendo la pausada respiración del contrario, sin animarse a romper el silencio. Nitori recostado sobre el pecho del castaño, y este rodeando la pequeña figura del más bajo con sus fuertes brazos. Se sentía bien para ambos de cierto modo. El menor nunca se imaginó volver a encontrar a alguien quien disfrute permanecer así después del sexo, aparte del capitán Mikoshiba. Por un momento creyó que sería cosa de capitanes. Teoría que descartó al instante por ser tan estúpida e incoherente.

-Gracias…- susurró de un momento a otro el más bajo, tomando al castaño por sorpresa.

-N…no es nada Ai-kun. En realidad, me gusta quedarme aquí, es mucho más tranquilo que en casa y…

-No es solo por quedarte a dormir hoy Makoto.- los grandes ojos celestes se posaron sobre las orbes verdes del mayor- Gracias por todo- terminó la frase con una tierna sonrisa, que hasta parecía impropia de él por la actitud que usualmente adoptaba cuando estaban juntos. Si de algo se había dado cuenta Makoto en estas dos únicas veces en las que había tenido la chance de hablar con Nitori, era que el menor, por más de que físicamente pereciera un chico dulce y un tanto torpe, era pura fachada. El chico era listo, se comunicaba con suficiencia a la hora de hablar de cosas de las cuales tenía conocimiento, tenía un humor bastante torcido, y por sobretodo una lujuria insaciable. Era un vivo ejemplo del dicho "No juzgues a un libro por su portada". Sin embargo, esa sonrisa que le acababa de mostrar no era falsa, ni demostraba la mínima intención de cinismo. Le agradaba. No era común ver a Ai en un estado vulnerable, al menos emocionalmente vulnerable, y Makoto sentía que ya tenía alguien más de quien cuidar.

-No hay de qué- contestó, no sabiendo muy bien exactamente a qué se refería el peligris, besando su coronilla y cerrando los ojos, después de todo mañana debía salir temprano si quería llegar a tiempo a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-VIERNES POR LA TARDE/NOCHE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía de admitir que desde que Nitori se había mudado, nada era lo mismo. La habitación se sentía muy vacía, y ya no tenía a alguien que se la pasara gritando "Senpai esto, senpai lo otro" detrás suyo. Todo se había convertido en algo demasiado solitario desde que su shota personal había desaparecido. Podía incluso notar que ya no hablaban tanto ni siquiera durante las prácticas, y eso lo frustraba en cierto modo. ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos?

Hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras chasqueaba la lengua. En serio era aburrido tener una habitación para ti solo. Sí, muchos creerían que se había vuelto loco, pero cuando te acostumbras a la presencia de otra persona es un tanto difícil volverte a habituar a la soledad.

Pero ese no era el mejor momento para entretenerse pensando en el peli gris. Ya le preguntaría cual era el drama con él cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Lo verdaderamente importante ese día es que la noche siguiente se quedaría en lo de Haruka. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, y no pudo contener el circo en miniatura armando fiesta en su estómago. Todo debía ser perfecto y se aseguraría de que así lo fuese.

La tarde anterior, al bajar del tren, de camino nuevamente al instituto, se había detenido en una farmacia, y con la vergüenza del mundo cargada sobre sus hombros, entró a comprar un pequeño tubo de lubricante y una caja de condones. Estaba seguro que la dependiente habría hecho burla de él, pues su el color de su rostro fácilmente se habría podido confundir con el de su cabello, debido a la pena. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¡Era su primera vez comprando cosas así!

Esa misma noche se había informado acerca de todo, absolutamente TODO, lo que debía de saber acerca de… eso… para hacer, en lo más posible, hacer sentir bien a su pareja. Pues había leído que era muy poco posible que no doliera nada durante la primera vez. Sin embargo pondría todo de sí para hacer que Haru lo disfrutara al máximo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No quiero ir a casa aún. Deja que me quede a dormir de nuevo– comentó con poco entusiasmo Nagisa, abrazando a su pelirrojo amante por la espalda.

Estaban en el departamento del mayor. No era la gran cosa. Solo una pequeña habitación, un salón/cocina, un baño, nada muy lujoso, pero nada demasiado mediocre. Bastante bien para alguien que no se destacaba demasiado entre la multitud. Era una persona promedio. Pero bastante agradable al trato. Definitivamente eso venía de familia.

-Deberías ir. La última vez tu madre se preocupó mucho por ti. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa- comentó el mayor, palmeando el hombro del más bajo, incitándolo a moverse.

Con un puchero el rubio se levantó de la cama, mirando con ojitos de cachorro al mayor, antes de resignarse un entrar al baño contiguo a darse una rápida ducha.

A los pocos minutos salió, Kei no estaba allí, pero tampoco se molestó en buscarlo. Vio su ropa pulcramente doblada sobre el colchón de una cama sin sábanas, lo más probable era que el mayor las haya puesto para lavar. Se vistió despacio, a decir verdad no tenía demasiados ánimos de volver a su casa, le gustaba pasar tiempo allí. Era como una oportunidad de olvidarse por completo de todo lo que le atormentaba, y esa opción se veía bastante agradable desde su punto de vista.

No pensar en Rei, no pensar en Makoto, no pensar que Rei estaba enamorado de Makoto, y que este estaba neciamente enamorado de un Haru quien ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

Era todo tan estúpido.

El amor era tan tonto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era amor! ¡Dios era tan solo un adolescente! ¿Qué podría saber él del amor?

-Putas hormonas- se quejó en voz baja, cogiendo su mochila del suelo, junto a la cama del pelirrojo para abrir la puerta de la habitación que daba al salón/cocina/recibidor.

Vio desde donde estaba que el más alto se encontraba frente la pequeña mesada de la cocina, cortando algunos vegetales para lo que posiblemente sería su cena. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, regalándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla acompañado de un "Te escribo cuando llegue a casa", antes de salir por la puerta.

El pelirrojo suspiró una vez que dejó de escuchar las fuertes pisadas de su nuevo amante. Sin ninguna duda era tierno, aunque no dejaba de culparse así mismo por la diferencia de edad. Lo que estaba haciendo no dejaba de ser un crimen, y aunque no se considerase una persona de alta moral, el hecho de tener sexo con un chico de quince años le perforaba la consciencia en un modo que preferiría evitar.

Lo único que en cierto modo lo aliviaba es que sabía que el niño nunca llegaría a sentir nada por él, y que aquello se mantendría siempre en una relación puramente física. Se notaba a leguas que esa mata de cabellos amarillos estaba completamente embobado por otra persona, y a pesar de que eso le doliera un poco en el orgullo, mantenía todo ese trato con algo de lógica. Porque, ¿Qué pasaría si se involucrara verdaderamente con alguien de esa edad? Claro, aparte de terminar en prisión, que ya sería más que suficiente. Algo que temía verdaderamente era acabar desarrollando verdaderos sentimientos hacia el mocoso. No, no quería eso. Debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared de su aparador. Rozaban las diez de la noche. Si se apresuraba aún podría ir a beber con algunos amigos, volver a casa para la una o dos de la mañana no estaría mal. Quería despejarse un poco. Tener ese tipo de conflictos morales con uno era bastante agotador, al menos mentalmente. Pero no es como si quisiera dejar de lado ese _affair_ que estaba teniendo con el menor. De ningún modo lo haría. Pues por más que hubiesen bastantes contras en cuanto a su relación, habían algunos pros que no podía dejar de lado, y en el puesto número uno de esos pros estaba el que Nagisa era 100% entregado a todo lo que hiciese, al menos en la cama. ESO era un pro que le daba bastantes puntos a favor, sin lugar a dudas.

Por su parte, el rubio, durante una no tan extensa caminata hasta su hogar, dedicó varios minutos a meditar acerca de su situación, sabiendo que su actual compañero debería estar haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, llegaba a la simple conclusión de disfrutar de lo poco que tenía. Tal vez Keisuke no fuese el amor de su vida, y no estuviese cerca de serlo nunca, empero, la relación que llevaban, si es que a poco más de dos semanas teniendo sexo casi día de por medio sin ningún tipo de compromiso mayor se le podía llamar relación, era agradable, un placentero acuerdo mutuo.

Lo malo es que por más que intentase distraerse con ese tipo de actividades, Rei seguía insistentemente presente en sus pensamientos. No importaba cuanto tratase, él estaba ahí. Y al final del día terminaba odiándose a sí mismo por el hecho de no poder dejar de lado lo que sentía por el de lentes, como si fuese así de fácil. Lo veía todos los días en clase, ¡Vamos, se sentaba dos lugares detrás de él! Estaban en el mismo club, compartían los almuerzos, e incluso en ocasiones estudiaban juntos para los exámenes. ¡Era estúpido de su parte creer que podría calmar los latidos de su corazón siendo que tenía al causante de sus problemas casi todos los días a su lado!

Peor aún, el chico que tan loco lo traía estaba estúpida e inútilmente enamorado de alguien que ya tenía a otra persona. Eso era lo que más lo fastidiaba, porque sabía que Makoto nunca sería capaz de corresponder a los sentimiento de Rei, y todo aquello terminaría siendo una terrible mezcolanza de amores no correspondidos. Los únicos que parecían destinados a tener un final feliz en toda esa historia de locos eran Rin y Haruka. Eso no era justo, para nada, según su punto de vista, uno muy egoísta a decir verdad.

Aparte de eso, otro de los temas que lo traía bastante curioso era la actitud que Makoto había adoptado desde hace un par de semanas. Lo notaba algo raro; no un raro malo, si no que al contrario. Pues desde que se había enterado que Haruka estaba en una "relación formal" con SharkBoy y habían terminado peleados por algo tan tonto como los celos del castaño hacia el pelirrojo, Makoto había estado prácticamente insoportable, en cambio desde hacía ya varios días que se lo notaba de mejor ánimo; si bien cuando Nanase estaba cerca –lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo- este hecho no podía apreciarse, cuando el pelinegro brillaba por su ausencia el capitán del equipo se presentaba mucho más tranquilo, e incluso podría decirse normal, para las circunstancias en las que el club se había visto envuelta en el último mes.

Se preguntaba si los sentimientos de Makoto habían comenzado a menguar. Si tal vez el hecho de saberse no correspondido había producido algún cambio en él. Que quizás, lo que sentía por Haruka había comenzado a desaparecer. Y aquello en cierto aspecto le daba esperanzas, y que tal vez él también podría olvidarse de lo que sentía por Rei.

Así es como de tanto pensar en su amigo de la infancia, capitán del equipo de natación, y antiguo _crush_, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había motivos para estar molesto con él. En definitiva Makoto no tenía la culpa de que Rei estuviese estúpidamente enamorado de él, solo tenía la culpa de ser tan malditamente perfecto. Sin embargo apostaba que aquello no le hacía tanta gracia, pues a pesar de todo lo perfecto que podía aparentar ser, en primer lo lugar no lo era, y en segundo, aun así no había podido conseguir el corazón de la persona que tanto amaba. Por lo tanto, por superior que el castaño pudiese llegar a ser en comparación a él, seguían estando en la misma situación.

Decidió que lo más sabio e inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento era hacer las paces con el castaño. Hablar, e intentar solucionar todos los malentendidos que estaban afectando el ambiente del equipo y que tarde o temprano les jugaría en contra cuando tuvieran que presentarse a competencias en condiciones tan mediocres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-SABADO POR LA TARDE/NOCHE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo…- saludó con un ademán el pelirrojo del Samezuka mientras se adentraba en la vivienda de su pareja. El pelinegro correspondió al saludo asintiendo levemente.

A diferencia de lo que había tenido en la cabeza el mayor, pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde del sábado con absoluta tranquilidad y cero indicios de cualquier acción que podría desembocar en algún escenario apasionado.

Miraron películas de exclusiva selección de Haru, por lo que tuvo que soportar casi cinco horas seguidas comenzando con "La Sirenita", pasando por "Buscando a Nemo" y terminando en "Salvando a Willy". No es como que no disfrutase de esos momentos, todo lo contrario, adoraba ver a su novio tan inmerso en las películas; le daba un pase libre a admirar su belleza sin que este le dedicase miradas de molestia. Solo que no se había imaginado que Haru tendría el día preparado, y que _eso_ aún no ocurriese.

Finalmente, cuando Willy saltó la valla que lo separaba del océano y los créditos del filme ochentoso comenzaban a aparecer, el pelinegro detuvo el DVD encarando al más alto.

-¿Quieres comer caballa o prefieres ordenar pizza?- cuestionó mirando fijamente al rostro de su acompañante.

-Tengo la impresión de que si ordenamos pizza tendrá una cantidad irrazonable de caballa de todo modos.– respondió en pelirrojo con una mirada resignada antes de continuar – Llamaré a Goro-san para que nos traigan la orden.

Haru asintió, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al aparato reproductor.

-¿Quieres ver Jaw ahora?

-Claro. –contestó Rin ante de descolgar el teléfono de la pared y marcar el número de la pizzería.

Luego de cenar y quedar en la mitad de la segunda película de tiburones, Rin estaba francamente muy, muy impaciente. Esto no era para nada lo que había planeado, y por lo que veía Haruka tenía una maratón bastante larga que finalizaba con la película de la surfista australiana a la que un tiburón le había comido el brazo. Recordaba que cuando estuvo por Australia gracias a ese documental no había podido nadar en mar abierto por casi un mes, hasta que la familia que lo acogía allí pudo convencerlo de que no corría peligro si nadaba en las áreas que correspondían a los nadadores y surfistas, pero aquella ya era otra historia.

El problema se hallaba en ese preciso momento frente a sus ojos. La perfecta fisonomía del pelinegro completamente inmersa en la película que estaban viendo. El brillo característico de sus ojos azules cada vez que veía agua ya sea solamente en la pantalla del televisor. ¡Dios era tan bello!

Estaban ambos recostados sobre un par de futones que su novio había preparado, veían la película dizque de terror, con las luces apagadas, por lo tanto lo único que los iluminaba era el halo blanco emitido por el aparato electrónico. El ambiente era perfecto, y no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo esa velada estaba determinada para terminar así.

-Haru…- llamó en voz baja el pelirrojo para que el menor volteara la mirada hacia su dirección.

-¿Hmm?

Al instante en que el más bajo giró el rostro hacia él capturó sus labios en un corto beso. Se sostuvieron las miradas por un de segundos, antes de que el más alto volviera a repetir la acción, solo que esta vez el beso duró más.

Rin posó una de sus manos en la nuca del menor para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, moviendo sus labios a la par que lo hacía su pareja.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la lengua de Haruka pedir paso al interior su boca, en cambio no se negó, si no que aceptó, gustoso de que el inexpresivo pelinegro diese señales de querer continuar.

Lo que sí lo dejó absolutamente anonadado fue el hecho que al estar ya desnudos de cintura para arriba, el menor se colocara encima de él, para seguir cubriendo de besos el resto de su cuerpo. Mentiría si no admitiera que el aura alrededor de Haruka había cambiado un poco. Si bien el muchacho se mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo con esa actitud taciturna, como si nada a parte del agua le importara verdaderamente, ahora se veía más bien dominante.

Dominante…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Ese día no acabaría como lo había planeado. Ahora no tenía duda de ello.

Se debatió un momento con su yo interno si dejar a Haru seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, o batallar por su papel de activo, que según él creía que le correspondía por ser el mayor, y el más alto de ambos. Sin embargo poco duró aquel debate ya que de un momento para el otro el menor lo tenía completamente desvestido y con la boca llena de su hombría. No pudo si no gemir ante el contacto, era la primera vez que le practicaban un oral, y jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan bien.

Por otro lado jamás pensó que Haru sería el tipo de chicos que hiciesen ese tipo de cosas. A decir verdad, entre sus planes de esa noche estaban hacerle sexo oral al pelinegro, oír sus desesperados gemidos, y observar su cara invadida por la excitación. En cambio ocurrió lo contrario, y era él quien con una mueca llena de placer le suplicaba que siguiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Si con todo lo anterior había quedado extrañado por la actitud adoptada por el de ojos azules lo siguiente lo dejó completamente impactado. Solo dios sabe de dónde Haruka había quitado ese pomo de lubricante, derramando un poco del contenido del tubo sobre sus dedos para tantear la sin-lugar-a-dudas virgen entrada del pelirrojo e introducir sin aviso previo su dedo índice en ella. Ganándose de paso un grito de incomodidad por parte del más alto.

-Relájate- fue la única palabra que salió de entre los labios del menor, y a pesar de haber sido una orden bastante seca de su parte, el tono de voz que le acompañaba era como un tranquilizante para el más alto. Así que sin ánimos de verse débil delante del pelinegro, Rin respiró profundo, relajando los músculos de su pelvis, aceptando la intromisión.

Los dedos del pelinegro se paseaban en el interior de Rin, estrechándolo mientras buscaba aquel punto en su interior que lo haría enloquecer.

Con tres dedos dentro y gemidos saliendo incontrolables de entre sus labios, el más bajo creyó oportuno terminar con la preparación luego de varios minutos transcurridos, dejando desatendido por un momento el esfínter de su amante para poder alcanzar el preservativo que se hallaba a un lado. Rin seguía sin saber de dónde rayos había sacado todo aquello.

-¿Listo?- preguntó con voz ronca, sus ojos dilatados a causa de la excitación, esperando ansioso a la confirmación del pelirrojo.

Rin asintió, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar que aquellos sonidos vergonzosos siguieran saliendo de sus labios sin parar.

Sintió la punta del miembro del pelinegro contra su húmedo agujero, forzando poco a poco su entrada.

-¡Mmmg!- el sonido de una queja contenida vibró desde la garganta del más alto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, deteniendo su intrusión. Mirando al mayor, esperando a que este le dé la indicación de continuar, una vez se acostumbre a la sensación.

-Si... sigue- pidió con voz entrecortada. Le costaba respirar, y debía poner mucha concentración en relajar sus músculos para evitar mayor dolor.

El más bajo asintió, acercando su rostro hasta el del pelirrojo, para depositar pequeños besos sobre todo su rostro, dejando para lo último sus labios, en un beso lento, conteniendo todos los gemidos del más alto en él, mientras se adentraba en su interior, hasta que sus caderas encajaran a la perfección.

Los movimientos fueron suaves y rítmicos en todo momento. Todo alrededor del pelirrojo se sentía incluso irreal, la respiración y jadeos graves de Haruka contra su oído, el obsceno sonido de sus pieles bañadas de sudor chocando contra la del contrario, la placentera sensación del miembro de su amante tocando puntos en su cuerpo de los cuales poco y nada tenía de conocimiento. Todo lo que sentía era indescriptiblemente maravilloso.

Llegó al clímax con un sonoro y agudo gemido, manchándose el abdomen con su propio semen, mientras el más bajo seguía con embistiéndolo hasta llegar a su propio final entre jadeos.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en esa misma posición, intentando recuperar su respiración y acompasar sus ritmos cardiacos. Haru salió del interior del pelirrojo, quitándose con cuidado el preservativo usado, atándolo y tirándolo a un pequeño basurero del cual Rin jamás había reparado presencia.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el menor, con voz aún algo ronca, apartando unas cuantas mechas de cabello que se habían pegado contra la frente del más alto a causa del sudor.

El mayor estaba exhausto, y el piso a pesar de los futones no era el lugar más cómodo en el que podrían haber tenido sexo. Sin embargo se sentía inmensamente satisfecho, y feliz. Aunque le costara un poco admitirlo, pues él, quien desde el principio creyó que sería el activo en la relación, terminó disfrutando su rol. Era una sensación que jamás pensó experimentaría, y amó cada momento de la misma, a pesar de la incomodidad del principio.

Finalmente solo asintió, demasiado cansado como para dar una respuesta hablada.

El moreno se levantó de su lado, dirigiéndose por lo que suponía según el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse, a la cocina, confirmando sus sospechas luego al verlo volver con dos vasos con agua.

Se sentó para beber de uno cuando el menor se lo tendió, notando una ligera puntada de dolor en sus posaderas. Pero era soportable, nada por lo que debiera alarmarse.

Volvieron a acostarse, uno al lado del otro, mirándose a los ojos con cara de completos enamorados. Ninguno de los dos habría imaginado en el pasado que una situación así acontecería. Sin embargo estaban inmensamente felices de que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, hubiesen sido capaces de permanecer juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-LUNES POR LA MAÑANA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin de semana vino y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dos días en los que se dedicó absolutamente a procrastinar. No recibió mensajes de Ai en todo ese fin de semana. Luego de su abrupta despedida del viernes por la mañana en la que el castaño tuvo que salir a las apuradas de la casa del menor para llegar a la suya y de allí marchar a la escuela, no volvió a hablar con él.

Para su sorpresa, el más joven rondó sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo en ese par de días, el otro porcentaje del tiempo en que no pensaba en Aiichirou, se la pasaba pensando en Haruka. Y al final del día terminaba echándose en cara el hecho de desperdiciar su tiempo soñando despierto con chicos. Su madre estaría muy decepcionada de él si supiera de aquello.

Al llegar a clases ese día, vio a Haru sentado en el mismo lugar que siempre, mirando impasible al paisaje a través de la ventana. Todo se veía normal a su alrededor, sin embargo algo le parecía diferente. No sabía si era un simple presentimiento, quizás ya había enloquecido.

Tomó asiento al tiempo que exhalaba un sonoro suspiro. Recalcando su presencia en el lugar. Sin embargo el mayor ni se molestó en voltearlo a ver. Hace una semana quizás aquello le habría molestado sobremanera. Ahora simplemente sentía resignación. La había cagado y había perdido a su mejor amigo por celos. Sin embargo seguía sin pensar en disculparse, aún le dolía que el muchacho que cuidó y amó durante tantos años lo hubiese cambiado por alguien que lo hizo sufrir en el pasado.

Las clases durante la mañana transcurrieron con habitual tranquilidad. En cambio, durante el almuerzo, cuando esperaba que Gou se acercara para comer con él en la cafetería del instituto como solía hacerlo desde su distanciamiento con los chicos del club, fue sorprendido por una llamativa cabellera rubia, que tomó asiento frente a él con inesperada tranquilidad.

-Mako-chan ¿Cómo andas?- preguntó con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, mientras depositaba su caja de bento sobre la mesa.

-B-bien Nagisa ¿y tú?- no pensaba ir en plan defensivo por más que en el fondo quisiese.

-Mmm… -el más bajo se tomó un tiempo para contestar- digamos que bien, pero no tanto. Es…

-Complicado- terminó en su lugar la frase, pensando en que su situación actual también podría definirse así.

Permanecieron en tiempo en silencio. Comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos. Hasta que el más bajo una vez terminado el suyo, enfocó su vista hacia el castaño, antes de pronunciar:

-Deberíamos arreglar pronto todo este caos- dictaminó con voz seria, esperando una respuesta favorable de parte del más alto.

-¿Caos? Creo que exageras Nagisa.

-Quizás sí. ¿Pero acaso no piensas que todos estuvimos exagerando mucho últimamente?- eso sonó más bien como un reclamo, pero no solo para Makoto, sino que también para sí mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Yo… - continuó el más bajo- me estaba preguntando qué tal estás con respecto a Haru-chan. La última semana te noté más tranquilo con respecto a él. Aunque no lo sé… últimamente siento que los desconozco un poco chicos.- comentó con pena. No le agradaba decir eso, pues parecía que reafirmaba la distancia palpable entre ellos.

-¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho en aquella ocasión que un clavo saca a otro?- inquirió ignorando lo melancólico de su comentario anterior.

El más bajo asintió levemente.

-Bueno. No es exactamente eso, pero… he encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Me distrae bastante de Haru- admitió el castaño. Terminando el último bocado de su almuerzo.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la confesión. ¿Makoto había encontrado a alguien? ¿Había aceptado estar con alguien? ¿Y ese alguien no era Nanase Haruka? Lo más importante ¿Quién demonios era esa persona? ¡Dios, si Rei se enteraba de aquello entraría en una depresión crónica!

-Oh… eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ni yo- aseguró –simplemente sucedió. No siento nada por esa persona. Pero no es como si esa persona sintiese algo por mí. Además, tengo en claro que con Haruka no tengo ni la más mínima chance. Así que solo me queda seguir adelante.- esclareció el mayor, dando un sorbo a la botella de té que había comprado para acompañar su almuerzo.

-Si vamos por eso, también encontré a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Ya que con Rei no tengo ningún tipo de posibilidad.- comentó con empatía. Ahora podía decir que estaba en la misma situación que Makoto, solo que por fortuna Rei no estaba con la persona que amaba, lo cual sería mucho más frustrante; en ese sentido se compadecía mucho por Makoto. A él le debería de doler mucho más, pues conocía a Rin, y eso lo hacía todo un poco más difícil, saber que esa persona estaba en una relación con la otra.

-¿Por qué dices eso de Rei? ¿Acaso sabe lo que sientes?- cuestionó el mayor, mirándolo con curiosidad de saber si habría sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al de lentes.

-No. Pero tampoco tienes mucho que decir, pues nunca te le declaraste debidamente a Haru-chan- contraatacó el rubio, mirando al más alto con la intención de que dejara ese tema de lado.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron al último comentario de Nagisa, antes de que este se echara a reír torpemente por lo patético de ambas situaciones, risa que Makoto acompañó con resignación. Después de todo no era culpa de ellos que las personas que amaban no compartiesen dicho sentimiento para con ellos. Era simple mala suerte. Suerte que compartían. Y no había por qué desperdiciar tantos años de amistad por esa causa.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, por primera vez en varias semanas. Makoto francamente se sintió aliviado de que por fin, luego creer que permanecería solo lo que le quedara de vida escolar, volviese a tener a su ruidoso rubio amigo al lado. Gracias a eso Rei volvería a hablarle con normalidad también. El único que quedaba pendiente en la lista era Haruka, aunque bien aquella lista podía esperar. Por más difícil de creer que parezca, Makoto no era del tipo de personas que dejaban pasar ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente, no es ni siquiera que Haru haya hecho algo mal, después de todo solo había formalizado algo que desde un principio fue bastante obvio, el problema era él, siempre fue él. Le dolía demasiado ver que algo para lo que se había esforzado tanto tiempo, se desvaneciese tan rápido y fácilmente frente a sus ojos. Era en pocas palabras verdaderamente frustrante. Y hasta que aquella frustración no desapareciera, estaba seguro que no sería capaz de arreglar su amistad con Haruka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MARTES POR LA TARDE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando te invité no pensé que aceptarías- confesó Nitori, sonriendo vagamente al más alto mientras recorrían los pasillos de la biblioteca municipal de la ciudad.

-No tengo razones para rehusarme- respondió con desinterés mientras paseaba la vista por la inmensa cantidad de libros dispuestos a su alrededor en estantes ridículamente altos. Era extraño pensar que siempre que ambos se reunían la literatura formaba un papel casi fundamental. Lo más agradable que podía hacer con Ai, aparte del sexo, era hablar de libros, y mangas, claro. Después de todo al menor no se le podía quitar lo friki de vez en cuando.

Fueron hasta allí porque el más joven necesitaba recopilar información para un trabajo del instituto. De paso aprovecharon para ver algunos títulos interesantes y debatir acerca de los últimos que habían leído. El pequeño Ai le comentó que desearía estudiar Literatura, o Lengua japonesa una vez hubiese culminado sus años de bachiller y llegar a cumplir su sueño de ser editor. Pues en la redacción era un completo fiasco según le habría comentado.

-Makoto-kun, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un par de días- comentó el menor luego de un par de horas de continua charla. El mayor asintió, curioso de lo que podría llegar a preguntarle ese mocoso impredecible.

-Estás enamorado de Nanase-san, ¿o me equivoco?- las orbes celestes escudriñaron la enturbiada mirada que el castaño le dedicó ante lo inesperado del cuestionamiento.

-¿Huh?

-Responde… no es como si no me hubieras oído bien.

El castaño permaneció un momento en silencio. Manteniendo su ojos fijos sobre los del más bajo, quien esperaba con un rictus en los labios una respuesta.

Al fin y al cabo simplemente asintió en afirmación. Después de todo ¿Qué importaba si el menor sabía de sus sentimientos? No es como si eso fuera a dañarlo, tenía bien en claro que Aiichirou no sentía nada por él más que atracción, y viceversa.

-Y tú de Rin ¿o me equivoco?- cuestionó. En realidad lo dijo por decir. No conocía el tipo de relación que llevaba con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo en las pocas ocasiones que había llegado a verlos juntos, Nitori revoloteaba alrededor de Rin cual insecto a la luz. Por esa misma razón en un principio jamás creyó que la verdadera personalidad de Nitori se vería reducida a la de un niño con hormonas aceleradas, un tanto cínico y con más personalidad de la que él mismo tenía.

Si bien en un principio la expresión del más bajo se había mostrado seria, se había tensado al oír la pregunta. Por ese simple hecho, el más alto dedujo que había tocado un punto sensible en el peligris. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida pendiente de alguien cuyo lenguaje corporal era prácticamente nulo, como para llegar a percibir con facilidad cualquier cambio, por más mínimo que fuese en cualquier persona a su alrededor. Pasar tanto tiempo con Haruka le había traído sus beneficios a pesar de todo, era bueno leyendo a las personas. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, pues Nitori había demostrado desde un principio ser una caja de sorpresas.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de entre los labios del más joven, desviando la mirada del más alto, colocando un brazo sobre la meza y apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. No intercambiaron palabras durante varios minutos, cosa que era bastante rara entre ellos. Nitori simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a la nada, mientras Makoto paseaba los ojos por las páginas de un libro, no verdaderamente leyendo, pero aparentando que lo hacía para mantenerse distraído hasta que el más joven se dignase a contestar.

-Supongo que deduces la respuesta- habló después de casi quince minutos en absoluto silencio.

Al más alto el comentario lo tomó desprevenido, ya que pasados los cinco minutos había terminado enfrascándose en la lectura.

-Creo que sí- afirmó, sonriéndole con falsedad que no pretendía aparentar. No era asunto suyo, y solo había preguntado por el simple hecho de devolverle la jugada.

-Es gracioso. ¿No lo crees?- comentó al ver que el castaño volvía la vista al libro.

-¿Qué?

-Que ellos dos estén juntos. Y que nosotros dos estemos aquí- explicó con una sonrisa resignada.

-No es gracioso. Es una mierda.- corrigió, volcando la vista del libro al peli plata quien rio bajito ante el comentario tan acertado.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Que tal? A cuanto a subido su grado de odio hacia mi? Hay algún terrícola que lo haya disfrutado? (lo siento, complejos de Yamamoto-kun lol)

En fin... aprovecho para decir que planeo hacer de 5 a 10 capítulos más de este fic... no más.. creo. Eventualmente lo iré decidiendo. Ya saben que soy del tipo que escriben sobre la marcha y no tienen nada definido hasta último momento.

De todos modos espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

Los amo a todos! 3 3

Y prometo actualizar a partir de ahora una vez al mes. Por lo tanto esperen la siguiente actualización para el 15 de diciembre más o menos.

Nos leemos! :3


	12. Splash 10

Notas de la autora

¡No puedo creer que actualicé a tiempo! Que conste que estuve con exámenes finales y no me estuvo yendo demasiado bien que digamos D:  
>Pero bueh... aquí estamos! Nuevamente gracias por todos su comentarios! Lamento si no los respondo  de repente se me pasa y lo sé, no es excusa.. lo siento nuevamente.

Algunos saltos de escena algo randoms... prometo que el capitulo siguiente estará mas emocionante xD Además que tendré más tiempo libre ahora que termino el semestre!

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Splash 10<p>

-Gou-chan, ¿No te parece que Haru está actuando raro? Digo, más de lo usual- interrogó el rubio a la fémina, esperando a que ella pudiera darle una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad.- No es un raro malo, al contrario, parece muy… feliz.

-Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas, estás en lo cierto Nagisa-kun. Tal vez algo bueno le haya pasado. ¿Será que arregló el problema que tenía con Makoto-senpai?- cuestionó la pelirroja, volviendo la vista al rubio a su lado, mas este negó con la cabeza.

-No. Siguen igual, y me temo que no sé hasta cuándo. Mako-chan parece no querer ceder tampoco- comentó, volteando la cabeza en dirección al castaño que se encontraba haciendo estiramientos junto con Rei antes de meterse a la piscina.

Rei parecía estar más que contento con la compañía del castaño a su lado. No hizo más que suspirar con desgano ante la imagen, nada podía hacer al respecto, al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que esos dos nunca estarían juntos, por más egoísta que eso llegase a sonar.

-Nee, Nagisa-kun… - llamó su atención la única integrante femenina del club, volviendo a enfocar la mirada sobre la misma.

-¿Gou-chan?

-¡Es Kou!- recriminó como siempre antes de continuar- Sé que no viene mucho al caso, y que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo pero, ¿podría pedirte un consejo?

El rubio miró perplejo a la más joven. No era propio de Gou pedir consejos a nadie, usualmente era ella la quien se los daba a los demás. Se detuvo un momento a observar la expresión de la chica antes de dar una respuesta, percatándose del apenas visible rosa coloreando sus pómulos.

-¿Es sobre chicos?- cuestionó al azar. Suponiendo que no habría otra razón para la cual la chica acudiría a él a pedir consejo. Aun así se sorprendió al ver que la pelirroja asentía en afirmación a su pregunta.

-Me supongo que Rin-Rin no tiene idea de esto ¿no?

-¡Ni la tendrá porque tú no le mencionarás ni una sola palabra!- advirtió la muchacha señalándolo con el dedo índice y el ceño profundamente fruncido. El más alto agitó las manos frente a ella en negación, asegurando que no debía preocuparse de que algo así llegase a ocurrir.

-¡Mis labios están sellados Gou-chan! - Aseguró regalándole una sonrisa que la fémina correspondió- Ahora bien, dime, ¿quién es el afortunado?

La pelirroja dudó un momento, desviando la mirada de los orbes amatistas del rubio, finalmente contestando en voz baja.

-El capitán de Samezuka. Mikoshiba Seijuro.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, más luego recordó como siempre el muchacho de tercer año llamaba la atención de la menor de los Matsuoka incluso en la presencia de Rin. Era un tanto obvio que el capitán estaba bastante embobado con la manager de su club, no era razón para asombrarse, si obviábamos el hecho de que era el hermano menor del hombre con el que hacía tres semanas estaba saliendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Nada mal Gou-chan! ¡Un veterano!- elogió el menor, con tono picarón, dando un leve codazo al costado de la chica, y regalándole una mirada traviesa.

-¡No lo digas tan alto!- le reclamó, antes de volver a adoptar una actitud seria.- Verás, Mikoshiba-kun me invitó a salir. Pero no quiero contárselo a Rin porque sé que reaccionaría de mala manera. Y lo que menos le hace falta en estos momentos es estar en malos términos con el capitán de su equipo. Aunque igual me siento culpable por no contárselo.- explicó la chica con un puchero.

-Pero a ti en realidad te gustaría salir con Mikoshiba-kun ¿nee?

La chica solo asintió.

-Pues hazlo. Aunque pienso que lo más sensato sería decírselo a Rin-chan. Aunque ponga el grito en el cielo, él no es quien para decidir con quién puedes salir y con quién no.- aseguró colocando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla en un gesto que aparentaba lucir inocente.

La pelirroja lo miró dubitativa. Finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que lo que le decía el rubio tenía sentido. Rin no podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones por ella. Además Mikoshiba parecía ser un buen muchacho, no existían motivos por los cuales negarse a tener una cita con él. Ahora sí, esa parte de contárselo a su hermano mayor no se le hacía para nada agradable. Sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto más que ser sincera con él?

-Creo que tienes razón. Gracias Nagisa-kun- sonrió la chica, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡No hay de qué Gou-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ai!- llamó Rin a lo lejos a su ex compañero de cuarto.

El más bajo volteó la vista hacia el mayor, terminando de acomodar el bolso de gimnasia sobre su hombro, antes de salir del vestidor.

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con duda el peligris, mirando expectativo a la mueca de molestia que llevaba pintada en el rostro el más alto.

-No es nada. Es que… yo solo me preguntaba… si has estado bien estas últimas semanas- soltó con pena, apartando la vista del menor, sobándose la nuca en un vano intento de aparentar desinterés.

Nitori rio por lo bajini antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

-Sí. A decir verdad he estado mejor. ¡Pero extraño compartir cuarto contigo senpai! Es algo aburrido estar solo en casa. –admitió el menor, intentando hacer la conversación amena, a pesar de que no tenía ánimos de hablar con el pelirrojo. ¿Qué le importaba cómo estuviese él si tenía a Nanase a su lado?

-¿Por qué no le dices eso a tus padres? Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué se empeñaron tanto en que volvieras a quedarte en allí cuando fueron ellos en un principio quienes te ofrecieron la posibilidad de quedarte en los dormitorios al ingresar.- cuestionó con molestia clara en la voz. Ai quedó gratamente sorprendido ante esto, Rin en verdad lo extrañaba, aunque le dolía que no fuese de la manera que él deseaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Nanase-kun?- preguntó, cambiando completamente el rumbo de la conversación, molesto por tener que haber traído aquel asunto a flote, pero con curiosidad por saber cómo iba la relación de su superior.

El rojo de sus mejillas aumentó al oír la pregunta. Aiichirou era la única persona que sabía de su relación con Haruka, y el saber que su pequeño amigo ponía interés en ese tipo de cosas lo alegraba. A decir verdad el no tener nadie con quien hablar de ese tipo de cuestiones lo ponía un tanto ansioso, por lo que el entusiasmo por contarle cómo le iba se hacía notorio en su mirada.

-Pues… ha ido mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado.- comentó intentando ocultar la emoción en su voz. Nitori sonrió con aparente ternura, a pesar de que le doliera escuchar esas palabras de parte de Rin, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que por lo menos él lo estuviese.

-¿Quisieras comentarme más de eso con una merienda, senpai?- ofreció sonriendo, hacía semanas que no pasaba tiempo con Rin. Aunque el tema de conversación fuese únicamente Nanase, valdría la pena pasar un rato a solas con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No es justo Mako-chan! ¡El botón de salto no funciona! ¡Exijo una revancha y un cambio de mando!- se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero, mirando demandante al de ojos verdes que lo miraba con burla mientras reiniciaba el juego dispuesto a comenzar otra partida.

-¿Aún te molesta perder en este tipo de cosas Nagisa?- picó el castaño, dando un suave golpe con el codo al pequeño ovillo que había formado el rubio con su cuerpo.

-Sí.- contestó cortante, desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo para solucionar eso?- interrogó, acercándose según la perspectiva de Nagisa, peligrosamente a él, dejando el mando de la consola a un lado.

Desde que empezaron a hablar de nuevo, hace más o menos dos semanas, había percibido en primera plana los cambios que desde un principio había notado en Makoto, aunque nunca creyó que pudieran ser tan grandes. Si bien antes el castaño se tomaba bastantes molestias en esconder su personalidad arisca e irritable de los demás con una fachada llena de sonrisas y dizque amabilidad, la cual solo era honesta con Haruka, ahora todo eso que permanecía bien oculto en el fondo del gran capitán poco a poco iba saliendo a la luz. No sabía si era porque Makoto sentía que no tenía necesidad de ocultar su personalidad con él, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía tanto tiempo y no hacerlo sino hasta ahora. Pero por lo menos anteriormente se preocupaba por lo que los demás pensaran de él si actuaba como verdaderamente pensaba, sin embargo ahora simplemente lo hacía, y disfrutaba ver su reacción al respecto.

Y vaya expresión habrá puesto él al ver de un momento para el otro el rostro de Makoto a tan solo un par de centímetros del suyo. El castaño estaba apoyado en un brazo, a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, con una mirada que indicaba claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones, y si en el pasado, o más bien hacía un mes atrás no hubiese dudado en seguirle el juego, ahora las cosas se habían tornado un poco diferentes.

No pudo reaccionar hasta que los labios del más alto estuvieron sobre los suyos, apartándolo al instante. Makoto lo miró confundido, a lo que Nagisa solo frunció el ceño con frustración. No es como si no quisiera, era Makoto después de todo, y sin embargo por esa misma razón no podía permitir que aquello ocurriese. De ser así no sería capaz de ver a Rei a los ojos de nuevo, sentiría que lo habría traicionado.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.- aseguró el más alto. A decir verdad no se sentía enfadado en lo absoluto. En realidad solo lo estaba molestando, quería saber hasta donde serían capaces de llegar ahora. Además, la contextura física de Nagisa se asemejaba con la de Aiichirou, y eso se le hacía por demás atrayente.

-Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿por qué? Estoy seguro que hace unas semanas atrás no te hubiese molestado si te besaba o no.- cuestionó por simple curiosidad el castaño, o al menos él se decía a si mismo que era solo eso.- ¿Acaso se molestaría la persona con la que te estás viendo?- se aventuró a preguntar.

El más bajo soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario, Makoto frunció el ceño pero espero a que éste se explicara.

-No. Keisuke no se molestaría, creo. Él sabe que no somos nada serio.- aseguró sonriendo más para sí mismo que para Makoto.- No es por eso. Sin embargo no puedo decirte la razón. Disculpa.- se excusó, pensando en que no podía dar mucha más información. No quería de ninguna manera que Makoto terminase realizando que Rei estaba loco por él.

El castaño solo asintió.

-Hmm… Con que se llama Keisuke…- comentó al aire, cambiando de tema a sabiendas de que el más joven no diría mucho más con respecto a lo anterior.

-Sí.- afirmó mientras asentía.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? ¿Es del colegio?

-¿Celoso?- inquirió el menor mirándolo con picardía.

Makoto negó con la cabeza. No eran celos, ni nada que se le pareciese, sino simple curiosidad.

-No. Lo conozco desde hace poco. No es del colegio, de hecho es algo mayor.

-¿Qué tan mayor?- inquirió mirándolo con absoluta seriedad. Nagisa dudó antes de contestar, de nada le servía mentir a esas alturas.

-Veintiuno.

Makoto le dedicó una mirada de reproche, sin embargo no dijo nada hasta pasados unos minutos. No pensaba echarle en cara nada, de hecho estaba aliviado que no fuese un viejo de más de treinta, de ser así sí hubiese tenido razones por las cuales preocuparse.

-¿Al menos te trata apropiadamente?

-Aunque no lo creas es todo un caballero.- aseguró con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Si fuese un caballero no pondría los ojos sobre un niño de quince.- el rubio lo miró ofendido, Makoto hizo caso omiso al gesto. –Lo que digo es cierto. Pero si me dices que te trata bien no veo ningún inconveniente al respecto.

-Pero aún quiero a Rei.

-Yo aún amo a Haruka.- aclaró.

Estaban metidos en el mismo tipo de relación así que entendía plenamente el tipo de sentimientos que Nagisa estaba experimentando. Aunque se preguntaba si el extrañaba a ese tal Keisuke cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo, así como él echaba de menos a Aiichirou.

El castaño lanzó un suspiro inconscientemente, a lo que Nagisa reaccionó con una mirada inquisidora.

-Mako-chan, sé que a mí tampoco me incumbe esto pero... Esa persona con la que estás saliendo… ¿lo conozco?

Desde el primer momento en que Nagisa supo que el capitán del equipo de natación había estado de acuerdo con tener algún tipo de relación con una persona que no fuese Haruka, la curiosidad lo había invadido. ¿Qué ser humano había sido capaz de convencer al terco castaño de dejar de lado todos sus principios e ideales? ¿Quién había logrado captar su atención de tal modo que consiguiese algo que él por sus propios medios no había alcanzado? Había una pequeña parte de él que estaba celosa de aquella persona que había hecho algo que él no logró. ¿Qué tendría ese otro chico que no tuviese él?

Como siempre terminaba comparándose con otras personas, tal vez simplemente él no era lo suficientemente atractivo para nadie, o al menos no para las personas para las cuales quería serlo.

-Sí. Pero no pienso decirte de quien se trata.- aclaró el más alto mirándolo de reojo.

Aquella respuesta lo había tomado desprevenido. A decir verdad no pensó que sería alguien que él conociera. No creía que la persona con quien Makoto aceptaría estar estuviese dentro de su círculo de conocidos. ¿De quién demonios se trataría?

-Pe-pero… ¡ahora me da más curiosidad!- se quejó el rubio dando un golpe al brazo izquierdo del castaño mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y puchero en los labios. -¡No es justo!

Makoto rio ante la reacción de su pequeño amigo. Era típico de él reaccionar así a pesar de lo serio de su conversación.

-No pienso exponer a esa persona.

-¿Exponer? Lo dices como si fuera una celebridad o algo así.- acusó. Makoto sonrió ante el comentario.

-¡Que tonterías dices Nagisa! No es una celebridad ni nada parecido. Simplemente no quiero que lo sepas. De otro modo cuando lo vuelvas a ver sería incómodo.- explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Tan sorprendente sería?

-A decir verdad hasta ahora apenas me lo creo. Toda esta situación es bastante extraña- comentó mientras se frotaba la nuca con pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro mes llegaba a su fin mientras las bajas temperaturas del otoño hacían acto de presencia después de ser anunciadas por los meteorólogos la semana anterior.

Octubre parecía querer comenzar con su clima característico, mientras las prácticas del club de natación se veían canceladas por lo que restaba de temporada. Ahora sí Haruka estaba deprimido.

A pesar de ello, el ambiente entre los integrantes del club iba mejorando. Si bien, ahora que las prácticas se habían cancelado y las ocasiones en las que pasaban tiempo juntos eran más escasas, de lejos se notaba que la tensión en el ambiente iba menguando, incluso entre los miembros de tercer año, obviando el hecho de que seguían sin dirigirse mayor palabra que el saludo.

Era la tarde del viernes y Makoto vería a Nitori esa misma noche. En las últimas semanas había tomado por rutina ir los viernes por la noche y pasar los sábados enteros en la casa del más joven, cosa que solía hacer anteriormente con Haruka. Hasta el momento nunca había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con los padres del menor, y tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar por ellos. Sabía que a Aiichirou no le gustaba hablar de sus progenitores y no creía correcto presionar con el tema. Aun así la curiosidad de saber el por qué lo tenían tan abandonado persistía en un rincón de su mente. ¿De verdad podían preocuparse tan poco por el bienestar de su hijo? Admitía que al peliplata no le faltaba nada. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba lo tenía a mano, y si no era así tenía bastante dinero como para conseguirlo. Empero un niño de 15 años no podía pretender ser feliz solo con eso. Él jamás podría ser feliz solo con eso, y se preguntaba si eso habría influido en la forma de ser Nitori a lo largo de los años.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa de la familia Nitori, esperando a que el más bajo viniera a recibirlo. Rozaban las nueve de la noche y antes de salir de casa había avisado a su madre que pasaría la noche en lo de un amigo. Ella le dedicó una mirada picarona a lo que respondió con un suspiro de resignación. Qué más daba si su madre ya sabía a qué iba a la casa de ese "amigo" el cual ella aseguraba era más que una amiga.

En menos de dos minutos Aiichirou estaba frente a él, en contraste del viernes anterior con indiferencia marcada en el rostro. Lo más probable es que no hubiese tenido un buen día. Pero al menos él se encargaría hacerle pasar una noche agradable.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y antes de que el más bajo siguiese su camino por el pasillo que daba al salón, Makoto lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del codo y atrayéndolo a él. Con la brusquedad que Ai le enseñó que le gustaba, lo empotró contra la pared antes de tomar sus labios en un beso húmedo, lengua y dientes como ambos disfrutaban.

-Dormitorio.- susurró Nitori, apartando al más alto simplemente para pronunciar esa palabra y volver a besarlo de nueva cuenta.

Con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, Makoto tomó ambas piernas del menor, enredándolas a su cintura, cargando al peliplata sin mayor esfuerzo hasta su habitación, sin separarse en ningún momento de sus labios.

Se las arregló como pudo para abrir la puerta del cuarto mientras el más bajo se entretenía con su cuello, provocándole pequeños espasmos de placer por la anticipación.

Con la mayor elegancia que la situación permitía Makoto depositó la delicada figura de Nitori sobre las sábanas, antes de tomar el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, levantándola para exhibir la tersa piel de su abdomen, comenzando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pezones, prestándole particular atención al derecho, mientras se deleitaba con los suaves gemidos que emitía su acompañante. Siguió su camino ascendente, terminando por deshacerse de la molesta prenda, dejando expuesto el cuerpo del más bajo de cintura para arriba, realizando en ese momento que en la clavícula del de ojos azules había una pequeña marca morada que estaba seguro que no debería estar ahí.

En ese momento se detuvo en seco. Dedicándole una mirada nada encantadora al más bajo, quien intentó mostrar indiferencia, más el ceño fruncido y los estrictos ojos del mayor sobre él no lo dejaban.

-Bonito regalo te dejaron ahí.- comentó intentando no sonar tan molesto como en realidad estaba.

Sabía que clase de muchacho era Aiichirou. En ningún momento habían acordado exclusividad para con el otro. Incluso hacia dos semanas había intentado algo con Nagisa. Pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ver esa marca sobre la piel de Nitori le producía una sensación para nada agradable. En más de una ocasión el de ojos celestes le había recalcado que no dejara ningún tipo de marca por todo el asunto de las prácticas de natación, ya que sería problemático tener a sus compañeros molestándolo por algo de esa índole. Por lo tanto el ver aquello lo molestaba, por obvias razones. ¿A quién había dejado hacerle eso? ¿Por qué había sido tan insistente respecto a eso con él y no con otros?

-No es como si me gustara.- aclaró, en tono agrio, pasándose la palma de la mano agresivamente sobre la zona, como queriendo limpiársela de la piel.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con quien te metes.- escupió, apartándose del más bajo, sentándose al borde de la cama. De repente todas sus ganas de sexo se habían esfumado.

-¿Pueden parar de decir eso? Yo me acuesto con quien quiero, no necesito que me anden detrás diciendo con quien sería más conveniente o no tener sexo.- se quejó en un tono de voz más alto del que seguramente le hubiese gustado. Era obvio que tenía rabia contenida. Makoto no sabía que había pasado con Nitori ese día, pero estaba seguro que aquella respuesta hostil poco y nada tenía que ver con su comentario anterior. No estaba molesto con él, sino con quien fuera que lo haya reprendido antes.

El más alto se frotó el puente de la nariz con hastío. Primero lidiaría con el berrinche de Nitori, y luego le daría un pequeño escarmiento por dejar que otra persona le dejara un chupón en una zona tan visible, y que esa persona no hubiese sido él.

Quizás debiese admitir que eran celos. Pero no era algo que le favoreciese en dicha situación. Por lo tanto era mejor permanecer en silencio e ignorar el hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez, se estuviese involucrando con Aiichirou de una forma que terminaría lamentando.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?  
>Espero sus opiniones mis amados lectores (:<br>La proxima actualización sera el 15/01

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo!

Los amo~!


	13. Splash 11

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Quién es la fanficker mas puntual? A ver ¿quién es la fanficker más puntua~l? xD...  
>Como prometí, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.<p>

A decir verdad es algo que me costó bastante escribir, en un principio tenía planeado escribir otra cosa -más densa-, sin embargo decidí hacerlo de este modo porque es algo que conocía mejor (?).. no sé, solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D

Gracias a todas las personitas tan especiales que dejan sus comentarios! Me hacen inmensamente feliz!

* * *

><p>Splash 11<p>

La mente de Makoto rondaba en la conversación que había tenido hacía unas horas atrás con el muchacho que ahora se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado.

Había conseguido aclarar algunas dudas. La primera, la persona que le había dejado esa marca había sido un hombre que había conocido el día anterior en un café. Le invitó un latte, platicaron un par de horas, hasta que el mayor lo invitó a un hotel.

Nitori insistió en que no daría demasiados detalles, aunque no necesitaba que se los diera para saberlos precisamente. Solo le dijo que antes de poder advertirle que no dejara marcas el hombre ya le había hecho el chupón. Sin embargo no se lo creía, ni tampoco creía que el menor creyese que se lo había creído. No después de ver las pequeñas marcas entre moradas y amarillas que se mostraban casi imperceptibles sobre el interior de los muslos de su joven acompañante. Le daba algo de pena a decir verdad. Aiichirou dijo que no era nada, pero no podía negar que el ver aquello lo había dejado con un sentimiento de intranquilidad.

A veces, o al menos cada vez que se ponía a pensar en Aiichirou, algo que últimamente se estaba volviendo común en su rutina, se preguntaba qué podría haber acontecido en el pasado de ese chico para que decidiera llevar aquel estilo de vida. Si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo. Pero se había involucrado con él, en un nivel al cual no había llegado con nadie, ¿no era normal desarrollar ese tipo de afección a la persona con la cual perdiste tu virginidad? Según los libros de su clase de Introducción a la Psicología, la materia que innecesariamente habían añadido a su malla curricular, sí, era lo más común. De ahí venía la siguiente incógnita ¿Quién habría sido la persona que tomó a ese niño por primera vez? En varias ocasiones cruzaron por su mente varias teorías, la mayoría no eran nada buenas y estaban relacionadas con abusos de los cuales no quería imaginar mayor detalle. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Ai hubiese sufrido algo tan terrible? ¿O era él quien ya estaba volviéndose paranoico con ese asunto?

Rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando con el estómago pegado al colchón y la mirada fija en el menor. Extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño. Ai tenía aún las facciones de un niño pequeño, y eso era más notorio aun cuando dormía. Suspiró. Deseaba saber más de él. Estaba preocupado por él y lo admitía, tal vez no sintiera nada profundo, pero le profesaba un cariño que difícilmente podría describir con palabras.

-¿Aún sigues despierto?- preguntó tan bajito que Makoto apenas pudo descifrar lo que había dicho.

-Siento haberte despertado.- se excusó el castaño. Apartando la mano con la que estaba acariciando las hebras plateadas de la cabellera del menor.

-No es nada.- comentó restándole importancia aún grogui, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano, intentando quitar el cansancio de ellos.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo, lanzando un suspiro al ver que apenas eran las 2 de la mañana.

-¿Estás incómodo y es por eso que no puedes dormir? Si en serio es eso, la próxima no es necesario que te quedes toda la noche.- alegó mirando al muchacho a su lado, quien permanecía aún acostado, sosteniéndole la mirada, con la mano derecha soportando el peso de su cabeza.

-No es eso. Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- eran las dos de la madrugada, estaba algo cansado. Pero estaba seguro que si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos nunca se hubiese animado a iniciar esa conversación.

Cuando el menor asintió levemente, Makoto continuó:

-¿Quién fue el que te hizo daño?... es decir, ¿Qué te hizo ser de esta forma?- toda la noche, por no decir desde que lo conocía, se había preguntado el porqué de la personalidad tan "abierta" del de ojos celestes. A lo largo de su debate interno llegó a la conclusión de que sin lugar a dudas alguien lo había lastimado en gran manera. Ahora solo le quedaba saber los detalles, detalles que no obtendría a menos que se lo preguntara al más joven. Y helo allí, con la mirada expectante enfocada en el peliplata.

Nitori lo miró perplejo, manteniéndose en silencio por unos minutos que le fueron eternos. No se esperaba que Makoto le hiciese una pregunta así tan de repente. No se conocían de mucho, por no decir que de nada. Llevaban viéndose por menos de tres meses, con frecuencia hacía menos de dos. El que le haya hecho una pregunta tan personal, una pregunta que hasta ahora nunca nadie le había formulado simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? Nunca había revelado detalles de su pasado a nadie. No precisamente porque fuese un secreto, nadie nunca se lo preguntó, y tampoco era un asunto del cual podía hablar normalmente como el clima. Sin embargo nunca pensó que lo guardaba como algo que nunca pudiera llegar a contar a nadie.

El silencio se alargó por más tiempo, sin embargo Makoto no apartó la mirada de Aiichirou en ningún momento. Sabía que lo estaba analizando, pensando en qué diría, ordenando palabras. Sabía que lo que Nitori pudiera llegar a contarle no era algo fácil de asimilar, lo veía en sus ojos, en sus gestos; había tocado un punto demasiado sensible, y había una parte de él que le decía que había cometido un error al hacer eso.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que el más bajo pronunciara palabra.

-No creo que sea algo que te gustaría saber de mí, Makoto-kun.

-Yo creo que no habría nada que no quisiera saber de ti.- la voz de Makoto sonaba calmada y firme. Quizás lo que acababa de decir fuese fácilmente malinterpretado, pero no encontraba otras palabras para decirlo.

Los ojos de Aii brillaban intensamente a pesar de la escasez de iluminación en el cuarto. Tragó grueso. Respiró profundo. Aclaró la garganta. Y lo soltó todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento, por lo de esta noche… Fue bastante incómodo ¿no lo crees?- Keisuke enfocó la vista sobre Nagisa, quien estaba en esos momentos quitándose su abrigo en la entrada del pequeño departamento del universitario.

-Descuida. No fue para tanto. Bueno, no se para ti. Tu hermano se veía bastante incómodo también, pero Gou-chan y yo la pasamos bastante bien.- comentó alegre, acercándose a su amante, depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. -Quiero tomarme un baño con agua caliente, llenaré la bañera ¿Me acompañarás?- ofreció, yendo en dirección a la puerta que daba al cuarto de aseo, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

Habían pasado un momento no tan agradable ese día. Keisuke había invitado a Nagisa a una cita, una cena en un restaurante bastante conocido en la cuidad. El pelirrojo se esmeró más de la cuenta en su vestimenta esa noche, incluso fue a su tienda de marca favorita a comprarse una camisa nueva, había visto una que le gustó algunos días atrás, y pensaba que esa sería la excusa perfecta para permitirse el capricho. Con el cabello bien acomodado, y un outfit casual pero elegante, Keisuke salió en rumbo al punto donde acordaron previamente encontrarse con Nagisa.

Al llegar el más joven ya estaba esperándolo. Nagisa lucía mejor que de costumbre, y con ropa aún más femenina que lo normal. Era raro de decir, pero el rosa era su color. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga ligera de un tono rosa pastel, unos jeans claros ajustados, y un abrigo color beige que le sentaba de maravilla. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, antes de indicarle hacia donde quedaba el lugar que le había mencionado.

Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento en la mesa que el mayor había reservado. A pesar de que el sitio no era del tipo elegante precisamente, durante los fines de semana era muy recurrido y debías hacer una reserva si querías hallar lugar.

Conocía aquel restaurante desde hacía tiempo, por alguna estúpida razón siempre llevaba en su primera cita a ese lugar a las personas con quienes salía. Siempre lo había hecho, y a pesar de que con Nagisa no se habían dado las cosas en un orden común, no veía el motivo por el cual no llevarlo allí también. Lo que no se esperaba es que su querido hermano menor hubiese seguido sus pasos. Pues luego de que la mesera tomara su orden logró oír desde la entrada del local la animada voz de Seijurou gritando su nombre.

Fue una situación bastante incómoda. En primer lugar porque su hermano sabía que solo llevaba a ese lugar a sus citas, por lo tanto descubrió que su cita en esa ocasión era un chico. En segundo, era un chico que conocía, era el amigo de uno de sus subordinados en el equipo de natación y de la chica con la que estaba en ese mismo momento. Pero lo peor de todo, es que se había enterado de que salía no solo con alguien de su mismo sexo, sino que muchos años menor.

Desde el momento que su hermano menor saludó con un tímido gesto, para nada propio de él a Nagisa, las cosas se volvieron un tanto incómodas. Tomaron asiento en la misma mesa, no porque quisieran, sino que como Keisuke había supuesto, el lugar se había llenado, y su hermano no había hecho ninguna reserva. La cena hubiese transcurrido en absoluto silencio de no ser porque Gou y Nagisa platicaban de trivialidades, de cuando en cuando preguntando la opinión de los Mikoshiba. Era extraño, los cuatro lo sabían, pero no podían decir nada pues haría el ambiente incluso más tenso.

Lo que hacía que le diese tantas vueltas al asunto no era el hecho de que su primera cita con Nagisa hubiese sido un completo fracaso. Pues esa noche pensaba entrar en plan romántico, algo que no iba del todo con el tipo de relación que llevaban, sin embargo era algo que le hubiese gustado intentar. Nagisa era un buen chico, era listo, un tanto ruidoso, pero se hacía querer con facilidad. De haber salido como lo planeó desde el principio, hubiese querido formalizar un poco las cosas. O por lo menos intentado hacerlo. Aunque ahora no estaba del todo seguro de ello, pues lo que le estaba haciendo sobre pensar las cosas era la mirada que le había dedicado su hermano al verlo con Nagisa.

Temía de lo que su hermano pensase ahora de él. Si bien Nagisa no era el primer hombre con el que se metía, nunca nadie de su familia había sabido de ese tipo de inclinaciones, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos. Sabía que Seijurou no se lo contaría a nadie. Pero el que lo haya tomado tan de sorpresa lo dejaba intranquilo. Sentía que lo había decepcionado, más aún al saber que se trataba de un chico de tan solo dieciséis años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto se encerró en su cuarto. Se desplomó en su cama e intentó dormir. Acción que quedó en completo stand-by pues no había conseguido pegar el ojo desde la noche anterior. Se había quedado estancado en el relato del menor. Y nunca había pensado que una persona que hubiese pasado por cosas así actuaría de esa forma.

Agradecía al cielo que ninguna de las teorías que su pesimista imaginación había figurado haya sido correcta, al menos no del todo. Sin embargo, eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de que, por lo que ese chico había tenido que pasar había sido una situación sumamente difícil.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

Nitori suspiró con cansancio, como quien no quiere la cosa. Makoto estaba por decirle que si de verdad no quería no había necesidad de contar nada. Pero no lo detuvo, bien sabía él que su curiosidad era más grande.

-Acababa de cumplir once. –comenzó- Ese año comenzaba la escuela media. Mi familia nunca fue del tipo normal, y fue en esa etapa cuando me di cuenta de ello. Nunca fui muy bueno tratando con las personas, al menos de niño era muy tímido. Mamá y papá nunca estaban en casa así que tampoco se percataron de eso. Nunca estuvieron y hubieron muchas otras cosas de las que no se percataron.- hizo una pausa y suspiró otra vez antes de continuar.- No es fácil vivir sin padres. Y creerás que exagero, pero no es así. Crecí de niñera en niñera, y durante esos años fue aún peor. Mamá le había dicho a la ama de casa de ese entonces… sí, teníamos ama de casa, no me mires con esa cara ¿Quieres?...

-Mamá le dijo al ama de casa que debía quedarse por tiempo indefinido en América por ciertos negocios que se complicaron. Papá estaba de viaje en viaje por asuntos comerciales, recorría Asia y enviaba recuerdos de cuando en cuando. Nunca faltó nada material, las finanzas siempre fueron bien. Pero para un niño eso o es suficiente ¿sabes?- terminó la frase con amargura en la voz. No le gustaba hablarlo en voz alta, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y el nudo en el estómago le hacía difícil continuar, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Makoto lo miraba atento, con la expresión más seria de lo normal.

-Fue en esa época que mis notas comenzaron a bajar. Siempre fui del tipo de niño que sacaba sobresaliente en todas las pruebas, así que la mujer que se encargaba de mí en ese entonces se preocupó. Mamá le sugirió el conseguirme un tutor. Es simpático pensar que mi madre "sugiriera" eso. Es como si le hubiesen pedido la opinión a una amiga o vecina y no a mi propia madre.

-La cuestión es que sí. Para la segunda mitad del semestre ya tenía un tutor asignado. Era el… ¿hijo de la amiga de la conocida de mi madre?... o algo así, no recuerdo bien qué relación tenía mamá con aquella familia. En fin, se llamaba Kurosawa Ryousuke. Era muy guapo.- rio ante su propio comentario, el castaño frunció el ceño- Al principio no me agradaba. Era muy molesto, y me obligaba a aprenderme cosas totalmente innecesarias, como la cantidad de años que viven los reptiles en las reservas naturales a comparación de los que viven en un ambiente salvaje, y el tipo de pescado que más se consume en Europa, o los diez productos de más demanda mundial ¿De qué me serviría eso teniendo once años? Sin embargo, al cabo de un mes terminamos llevándonos de maravilla. Era la primera persona que sentía que verdaderamente se interesaba en mí.- el menor desvió con nostalgia la mirada hacia un punto en la nada de la habitación.

-Ryou-sensei era muy amable. O al menos eso aparentaba.

-A decir verdad hasta ahora pienso que fui yo quien tuvo la culpa. Fui yo en primer lugar quien empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguien casi siete años mayor que yo. Pero todos dicen que fue culpa suya por aprovecharse de ello.

-Más a menos a los tres o cuatro meses fue que confesé lo que sentía por él. Era un niño pequeño, aún lo soy si venimos al caso. Pero jamás pensé que él diría que sentía lo mismo por mí. En ese entonces para mí fue la mayor alegría de mi vida. Por fin alguien a quien quería correspondía mis sentimientos. Para alguien quien creció con padres ausentes era el sentimiento más allegado a una familia que podría haber tenido.

-Ese mismo día, el día que me declaré, fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Fue muy extraño. Digo, ya había visto varias películas con personas besándose y demás, pero experimentarlo por cuenta propia era muy diferente. Fue tierno, casi mágico. Pero para alguien de mi edad aún muchas cosas lo eran.

-A la semana esos besos que al principio eran cortos fueron alargándose. A mí no me molestaba. Se sentía bien. Tener la lengua de alguien más dentro de mi boca. Y las manos de otra persona sobre mi cintura, acercándome aún más… se sentía increíblemente bien.

-La primera vez que lo hicimos fue al cabo de un mes. Íbamos bastante rápido, pero en ese momento nada más que estar cerca de Ryou me importaba. La primera, la segunda y la tercera fueron bastante dolorosas. Sin embargo veía que él lo disfrutaba, así que intentaba aguantar el dolor hasta que él terminara. En la cuarta y quinta ya empezaba a sentirme bien como él. Para la sexta creo que le cogimos el ritmo y tuvo que taparme la boca para que el ama de casa no llegara a oírme.

-Seguimos así por bastante tiempo. Él venía tres veces por semana, de cuatro a siete de la tarde, así que yo comencé a ponerle más empeño a mis estudios, así pasábamos la primera hora revisando mis apuntes y repasando lo del día y durante el tiempo que sobraba teníamos sexo, la mayor parte de veces. Había ocasiones en las que solo nos acostábamos, me abrazaba y yo a él.

-En los días que no venía me ponía a adelantar tareas y cosas así. Durante las noches solía leer mucho. En realidad mi gusto por la lectura nació gracias a él. No digo que antes no leyese. Pero comenzaron a interesarme los libros más difíciles. Sentía que como él era muchos años mayor que yo tenía que apurarme y alcanzarlo de algún modo. Sentía que no tenía temas de conversación, y que terminaría aburriéndolo demasiado rápido. Él era un chico muy inteligente, siempre me andaba alardeando de sus notas y que esperaba que sea como él a su edad. Por consecuencia, eso ponía aún más presión en mí. Me esforcé mucho para llegar a su nivel, sin embargo creo que nunca lo conseguí. Al menos no a tiempo.

-Poco después de mi cumpleaños al año siguiente fue que las cosas se pusieron feas.

-Yamada-san, el ama de casa. Ella nunca molestaba cada vez que Ryou estaba en casa. Y por alguna razón nunca hizo algún tipo de comentario por el hedor que quedaba en mi habitación cada vez que él se marchaba. Tal vez nunca se había percatado de ello. Pero una tarde entró a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo hizo, nunca llegué a saberlo. El asunto es que nos vio. Y en el peor momento de todos. Jamás llegarías a imaginarte la cara que puso Yamada-san. A pesar de todo hasta ahora sigue causándome gracia. Y no me mires así, en serio una vez que pasa el tiempo todo se torna bastante simpático.

-De ahí en más ella llamó a mis padres. Papá llegó al cabo de unos días, estaba en Hong Kong pero dejó a la mitad todos sus asuntos porque estaba preocupado por su hijo abusado. Fue un verdadero escándalo, al menos internamente. Mama llegó luego de una semana y algo. Estaba bastante molesta porque perdió a un cliente potencial por venir a Japón. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por su hijo quien fue violentado por un pervertido.

-Al enterarse me habían mandado al hospital a hacerme mil y un exámenes. Me hicieron muchas preguntas. Pero no tenía ánimos para responderlas. No pudieron hallar evidencia de que lo que había hecho fue sin consentimiento. Solo terminaron dándose cuenta que llevábamos haciendo eso durante bastante tiempo.

-Ryou estaba a poco menos de un mes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, a veces pienso que en ese sentido se salvó por los pelos y como ambos éramos menores mis padres no consiguieron mandarlo a prisión. Sin embargo ganaron una millonada gracias a la demanda.

-La familia de Ryousuke es de bastante influencia. Él enseñaba particularmente por simple gusto. Por lo tanto todo el revuelo se mantuvo entre mi familia y la suya.

-Nunca más lo volví a ver. Pero por lo que escuche a escondidas que mis padres llegaron a comentar, ni siquiera llegaron a mandarlo al reformatorio. Solo lo obligaron a asistir sesiones de psiquiatría, al igual que a mí.

-Hasta ahora pienso que esa fue una de las peores etapas de todas. Tener que ir al psiquiatra no es para nada agradable. Mucho menos tomar aquellos medicamentos que sentía que me hacían más mal que bien. Gracias al cielo solo mantuve ese tratamiento por un par de meses. Hasta que la doctora consintió a que solo fuera a sesiones con algún psicólogo una o dos veces por semana.

-Al cabo de dos meses, o menos, mis padres volvieron a sus rutinas. Mamá volvió a América y papá a Hong Kong a terminar los asuntos pendientes que habían dejado. Yo tuve prohibido salir de casa durante lo que restaba del año, con citas periódicas al psicólogo como me habían recomendado y una dosis temporal no recetada por la psiquiatra de antidepresivos. Mis padres insistieron en que los debía seguir tomando quien sabe por qué razón.

-La pasé bastante mal al principio. Adelgacé casi cinco kilos, y con lo delgado que siempre fui era incluso desagradable verme al espejo. Tenía doce y acababa de sufrir mi primer desamor.

-Extrañaba a Ryou como a nada en ese mundo. Y sentía que había perdido para siempre a la única persona que de verdad me había querido. Era un iluso.

-Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses comencé a canalizar toda esa frustración y dolor sobre mis padres. Empecé por no sentirme mal por su constante ausencia y a tomar ventaja de ello. Decidí dejar lo de Ryou como un lamentable episodio del pasado y aprovechar lo único que me había enseñado lo suficientemente bien, a morder la almohada.

-Al final sin darme cuenta comencé a salir con los veteranos del instituto medio, y luego con gente mayor que conocía por en la biblioteca o lugares así. Siempre terminaba escapando de casa y nadie parecía notarlo. Por lo que también comencé a pasar las noches fuera de casa.

-Siempre fueron affairs, y solo con chicos de secundaria, preparatoria o universitarios. Nunca me metí con alguien mayor de veinticinco, al menos eso creo. Y tampoco nunca se repitieron más de dos o tres veces con la misma persona. Sin embargo no me importaba quien fuera, sexo era sexo. Y era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de Ryou.

-Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que tal vez lo que sentí por él nunca fue amor, y viceversa. O quizás sí, y él fue un hijo de puta que se aprovechó de la inocencia de un niño de once años. Vamos, a quien quiero engañar, me la metía tres veces por semana durante dos horas y gratis. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Fui un idiota por dejarlo usarme así durante tanto tiempo. Aunque por un momento en serio creí que era importante para él… No me mires con pena Makoto, por favor. Ya pasó bastante tiempo, y no es algo de lo que valga la pena lamentarse.

-Pero este año Rin terminó compartiendo cuarto conmigo, y las cosas cambiaron bastante.

-En primera instancia había sido por el hecho de haberme mudado a los dormitorios. Mi libertad había sido significativamente mermada a una habitación compartida y un horario reducido. Sin embargo al conocer a mi compañero de cuarto la situación pareció mejorar.

-En un principio me planteé hacer lo mismo con él que con los demás. Ya sabes, seducirlo y tener sexo, desde el principio me pareció muy guapo, y desde pequeño admiré su estilo al nadar. En cambio eso complicaría bastante la situación, debido a que si terminábamos peleados deberíamos cambiar de habitación y eso significaría una molestia para ambos. Así que decidí contenerme.

-Sin embargo en poco tiempo Rin hizo que cambiara algo en mí. No sé qué fue exactamente. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya no podía dejar de mirarlo durante un solo segundo. Él es simplemente perfecto, algo a lo que nunca podré siquiera aspirar. Es puro y bondadoso. Yo estoy sucio y soy un mentiroso. Somos completamente diferentes, y creo que es lo que más me atrajo de él en un principio.

-Y es por esa misma razón que no me sorprendió el saber que no era yo de quien estaba enamorado cuando me confesó que sentía algo por cierta persona una noche mientras platicábamos.

-Cuando mencionó a Nanase inmediatamente pude traer a mi mente el recuerdo de su rostro, apacible como el de un océano en calma.

-En un principio no me molestó en lo absoluto. No me consideraba una persona celosa. Pero con el pasar de las semanas y con Rin hablándome continuamente del tema, me di cuenta que sí lo era. Principalmente porque cada vez que acabábamos una conversación de aquellas iba a cualquier sitio a buscar a alguien con quien follar. En realidad quería que fuera Rin quien me lo hiciera, pero a esas alturas cualquiera estaba bien.

-Y fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que accidentalmente el capitán Mikoshima nos atrapó a un chico y a mí en los vestuarios… Pero esa es ya otra historia.- terminó su monólogo con una risita traviesa.

Makoto difícilmente había logrado procesar la inmensa cantidad de información que se le fue entregada en tan pocos minutos.

-¿Y bien Mako-kun? ¿Te gustó el cuento del niño solitario que terminó haciéndose la puta de todos sólo para llamar la atención?- cuestionó refiriéndose a su relato anterior como si de verdad se hubiese tratado solo de un cuento inventado.

-No vuelvas a referirte a ti mismo de ese modo ¿entendido?- el castaño se levantó con brusquedad de su anterior posición, encarando al menor con furia en la mirada. El comentario que había hecho Nitori sobre su propia persona lo molestó sobremanera. No sabía muy bien si era porque odiaba que el menor se menospreciara de esa manera o porque no le gustaba que dijeran que se andaba acostando con un cualquiera, quizás era un poco de ambas.

El más joven asintió un tanto inseguro, la mirada que le había dedicado unos segundos atrás el castaño lo había intimidado. Aunque aquello para él no era nada malo, por el contrario, le agradaba esa faceta de su nuevo amante. Makoto Tachibana desde un principio le pareció una persona interesante, y a medida que lo iba conociendo lo era aún más.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

Makoto aún seguía con un par de preguntas rondando en su mente, aunque la mayoría ya habían sido resueltas, cosa que significaba un gran alivio para su curiosa consciencia. Lo problemático ahora sería como lidiar con Aiichirou y esa baja autoestima.

En verdad apreciaba demasiado a ese niño, y no quería que se destruyera así mismo como lo estaba haciendo, quería protegerlo, por muy extraño que le sonara. Aii había terminado siendo muy especial para él, y a pesar de que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que veía tan solo de lejos la figura de Haruka, ahora la un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago cada vez que tenía a Nitori cerca. Era complicado, pero era lo que sentía.

Dolía verlo sufrir.

Sin embargo lo enfurecía saber que tantas otras personas hayan probado lo que él. Saber que más hombres de los que podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos y pies habían visto a Nitori de la misma forma que lo había visto él. Y más aún saber que a pesar que llevaban viéndose frecuentemente, y que por lo que Aiichirou había mencionado esa noche, él era el único que había llegado a ver en más de tres ocasiones seguidas, el de ojos celestes seguía viendo a otras personas al mismo tiempo.

Sentía el peso de la traición sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que un par de días atrás había intentado lo mismo con Nagisa, ese no era el caso. Pues al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada. En cambio Nitori sí lo había hecho, y habían dejado clara evidencia de ello.

Se debatía consigo mismo el qué hacer al respecto. Quería obtener de algún modo cierta exclusividad sobre la vida del menor. Aunque en un principio resultaba obvio que solo era un mutuo intercambio de placer y nada más, ahora no sabía qué decir al respecto. El hecho que no marcaran límites no significaba que no los hubiera. Y si bien la barrera sentimental aún no había sido sobrepasada por completo Makoto temía que ese momento aconteciera inesperadamente y lo tomara desprevenido.

¿Qué haría él en caso de enamorarse de Nitori? Sería como salir de un pozo para meterse en uno aún más profundo.

Suspiró con hastío. No estaba seguro de qué hacer en esas circunstancias. Aunque tampoco había demasiadas opciones. De hecho no había ninguna. O estaba con Aii, o se quedaba solo. Y la soledad no le agradaba del todo que digamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¿Que les pareció? ¿Gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?

Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios!

Gracias por leer :D

Nos veremos nuevamente el 15 de febrero ^^


	14. Splash 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

No puedo creer que haya actualizado a tiempo (en mi país son las 11:56pm del 15/02 así que estoy a tiempo aún) 

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten. El cap de este mes no es muy largo, aunque admito que es más largo de lo que planeé que seria xD  
>Gracias por leer! Los amo! :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Splash 12<strong>

Ryugazaki Rei acababa de realizar una buena compra. Se sentía interiormente satisfecho con ella. Era el raro ejemplar de un libro que el capitán del equipo de natación de Iwatobi le había recomendado. Y lo que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente contento consigo mismo es que había conseguido la particular edición que el castaño poseía. Le había comentado en su momento que aquella presentación había sido limitada, pues la portada era de un ilustrador muy conocido y tenía un prólogo hecho por otro autor de renombre encargándose de hacer aquella edición más exótica y por ende más costosa. Sin embargo lo logró. Y no veía la hora de mostrárselo a Makoto, seguramente se sorprendería y lo elogiaría. ¿Qué más podía pedir de él después de todo?

Estaba por el centro de la ciudad, de camino hacia la estación de metro, cuando para su agradable sorpresa divisó de lejos la alta y esbelta figura de nada más y nada menos que Tachibana Makoto. Inconscientemente una sonrisa tonta invadió su rostro y apretó con fuerza contra su pecho la bolsa en la que tenía guardado le libro que acababa de comprar mientras se acercaba a paso acelerado al castaño. No fue sino hasta que estuvo casi frente a Makoto que se dio cuenta que éste no estaba solo, sino que venía acompañando de otra persona.

Si la memoria de Rei no fallaba, cosa que en raras y aisladas ocasiones ocurría, se trataba de Nitori Aiichirou, el chico que nadaba brazada de pecho con los del Samezuka. Rei se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo Makoto con ese chico. No tenía idea de que fueran amigos cercanos como para andar paseando un día entre semana a esas horas en la ciudad. Sin embargo poco importaba, no ocurriría nada si simplemente iba a saludarlo y le mostraba el libro que acababa de comprar, suponía que no interrumpiría.

Con paso decidido el de cabello azul se acercó a ambos nadadores con un entusiasmo característico de su buen humor.

-¡Makoto-senpai!- llamó lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño desviara la mirada hacia él.

Rei saludó efusivamente a su superior acercándose hasta donde estaba. Dedicó una leve reverencia a Nitori quien le respondió de igual forma.

-¡Rei, qué sorpresa encontrarte!- comentó el mayor. Intentó simular agrado en su voz, no es que la presencia del de lentes lo molestase, sino que las circunstancias no eran las mejores. No sabía qué mierda le diría a Rei si le preguntaba qué andaba haciendo con Aii.

-¡Siento molestarte! Venía de la librería y cuando te vi pensé que debería mostrarte lo que acababa de comprar.- explicó mirando de reojo al más bajo, mientras quitaba de la bolsa de papel que traía en mano el libro que había comprado.

La fisonomía del más alto se relajó visiblemente al ver el objeto que el de ojos violetas tenía entre manos. Debía de admitir que era uno de sus libros favoritos, y solo dios sabe cómo su subordinado se las había apañado para conseguir la misma edición que él tenía. Debía de suponer que era usado, ya que era una vieja edición y la misma había sido limitada. Sin embargo, estaba en unas condiciones envidiables. Estaba más que contento con el entusiasmo de Rei por algo tan vano como aquello, y al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco tonto porque algo así llegase a alegrarlo.

Empero su buen humor no duró demasiado, pues justo cuando tomó el ejemplar de entre las manos del chico de lentes, un par de pequeñas manos blancas se lo arrebataron. Con una brusquedad para nada característica de él, Nitori tomó el libro examinándolo con desdén, para luego dedicarle una mirada para nada agradable al muchacho de gafas parado frente a él.

-Aburrido- comentó con desgano mientras devolvía el libro al castaño que lo miraba con enojo en los ojos. Sabía que no estaba siendo educado, pero ese era justo el efecto que quería causar.

Ese muchacho había aparecido de la nada absoluta para distraer la atención de Makoto sobre él. Si bien estaba actuando infantilmente, poco le importaba. Por la mirada que el chico de cabello azul le había dedicado al más alto momentos antes, podía deducir que éste estaba completamente idiotizado por él. Sin embargo, por el momento Makoto le pertenecía, y no pensaba ceder de territorio por nada del mundo. Ese chico era bastante atractivo, y si no estaba equivocado era el mismo muchacho un tanto idiota que nadaba estilo mariposa en el club de natación de Iwatobi.

El más alto decidió pasar por alto el comentario del menor. Sonriendo condescendientemente a su subordinado, elogiándolo por haber conseguido dicho ejemplar. Platicaron brevemente de asuntos del club mientras el de ojos celestes los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que decidió interferir.

-Mako-chan, vamos. Se está haciendo tarde y aún no fuimos al sitio que me prometiste- se quejó el de cabello plateado, pegándose al cuerpo de su acompañante, tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Dicha acción tomó por sorpresa al de ojos verdes, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas bajo la incrédula mirada de Rei. Aiichirou sonrió con superioridad ante la reacción que consiguió de ambos. Tenía por sentado el hecho de que Makoto se enfadaría con él por hacer eso. Pero se lo había buscado, así que debía de aguantarse.

En un brusco movimiento, el de segundo año se sacudió al menor de encima, apartándose de él y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Nitori le devolvió la mirada indiferente, echándole en cara sin palabras que no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer.

-R-rei… ¿P-podríamos hablar a solas un momento?- pidió mirando con pena al más bajo quien aún tenía la cara hecha un poema.

Asintió levemente antes de apartarse del chico de Samezuka quien le había dedicado una última mirada de odio antes de quitar su móvil del bolsillo para ponerse a juguetear con él.

-Rei, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, por favor- habló el más alto con tono firme una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

-B-bueno.- contestó a penas con un hilo de voz.

Makoto supuso que Rei estaría shockeado al enterarse de algo así. Pero jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto, juraría que al chico de primero estaban por salírsele las lágrimas. ¿Era tan desagradable enterarse de que el capitán de tu equipo estaba envuelto en una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿O sería porque era alguien del equipo rival? Eso sería en muchos sentidos estúpido, además de que Haruka estaba en la misma situación después de todo.

Rei se marchó rápidamente luego de murmurar en "Espero que les vaya bien". Y no fue hasta que lo perdió de vista que se giró en dirección a Nitori, quien lo miraba con mueca divertida.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Aiichirou?- cuestionó acercándose a él.

-¿Qué se supone que fue qué, Makoto? No hice absolutamente nada.- se defendió con tono seco, desafiándolo con la mirada.

El mayor bufó en respuesta, rodándolo los ojos en señal de hastío.

-¿Ahora qué haré si se lo dice a alguien?- se quejó más para sí mismo que para con el menor.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser que se entere alguien? ¿O es que no quieres que Nanase-san se entere de esto?

-¡No metas a Haruka en la conversación!

-¿Por qué?- los orbes celestes del más joven se posaron intensos sobre los del castaño.

Makoto no supo qué responder ante la pregunta. Era obvio que no quisiera que los demás supieran que tenía ese tipo de relación con otro chico. Pero más obvio era que no quería que Haruka se enterase de eso. No quería saber qué pensaría de él. Sí, estaba molesto con él por lo de Rin. Sin embargo no podría tolerar la idea de Haruka sabiendo que sentía interés por otra persona que no fuera él. Makoto amaba a Haruka, no a Nitori. No quería que Haruka pensase lo contrario. Él no quería pensar lo contrario.

-¿Piensas que a Nanase le importaría que su mejor amigo, o ex mejor amigo, ande con un extraño?... Lamento pincharte el globo Makoto, pero a Haruka no le importa con quien estés. Él tiene a Rin y eso es lo único que le interesa. Lo que hagas tú simplemente le pasa por la tangente.- explicó con seriedad.

El de ojos verdes le dedicó una mirada severa. Para luego dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección hacia la parada de trenes, necesitaba ir a su casa. Ai le acababa de contar una verdad que simplemente no quería oír, y eso lo molestaba sobremanera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Cómo pudiste haberte enojado por algo como eso?"_ Preguntó en un mensaje de texto el chico de ojos celestes.

Makoto frunció el ceño, volviendo a guardar en teléfono en su bolsillo. No estaba de humor para lidiar con el menor. No es que estuviese verdaderamente molesto. Simplemente no quería hablar con él.

Rei ahora sabía que tenía "algo" con Aiichirou. Ni siquiera sabía definir bien qué era lo que había entre ellos, pero lo sabía. Y eso significaba que Haru eventualmente se enteraría. ¿Qué pensaría de él cuando se enterara? ¿Sería en serio tan malo? ¿De verdad le interesaría? Suspiró. Quizás Aii tenía razón. Seguramente a Haruka le importaría muy poco qué sucediese con su vida sentimental.

Sintió nuevamente una vibración en señal de otro mensaje en su teléfono móvil. Tardó un par de minutos en decidir a revisarlo. Era un nuevo mensaje de Ai.

"_Lo siento. No pensé que te enfadarías tanto."_

Makoto suspiró con pesadez. No estaba tan enfadado como parecía. En realidad, y si se ponía a pensar bien no debería de importarle tanto que Haruka supiera que tenía algo con Nitori. Ni siquiera sabía bien si había algo entre ellos. Por la forma en la que el menor había actuado esa tarde, para Rei no cabría duda de que SI existía algo entre ellos, aunque a decir verdad nunca habían establecido ningún tipo de relación. Además había comprobado de primera mano que Aiichirou no había estado exclusivamente con él en esos tres meses en los que habían estado viéndose.

Por lo que decidió preguntar, sin pelos en la lengua.

"_Si te comportaste frente a Rei de ese modo. ¿Eso en que estatus nos deja a ambos_?" cuestionó, deliberando consigo mismo si esa sería una buena forma de quitar a Nitori la respuesta que necesitaba.

Obtuvo una respuesta sorprendentemente rápida, aunque no la deseada.

"_No lo sé."_

"_No soy la única persona con la que te has estado viendo en estos últimos meses"_ No era una acusación ni un reclamo, era una simple afirmación y ambos lo sabían.

"_Pero no es lo mismo. Te lo dije el otro día, no suelo estar con la misma persona más de una o dos veces. Contigo es diferente."_

"_¿Qué tengo yo de diferente?"_

"_No lo sé."_

Otro suspiro salió de entre los labios de Makoto. Ese chico no era fácil, no al menos en ése sentido, y toda la situación en sí comenzaba a hacérsele confusa. Si quería plantearlo en forma sencilla podía decir que eran algo así como amigos con beneficios, pero el término le sonaba incorrecto. Makoto sentía que el lazo que había formado con Nitori superaba esa expresión. Al menos eso es lo que él sentía, sin embargo quien quién le aseguraba que Aii no lo consideraba incluso menos que eso.

"_¿Amigos con beneficios?"_ tecleó rápido antes de arrepentirse de indagar demasiado en el tema.

"_Jaja… ¡Ese término es muy soso Makoto!"_. El castaño se avergonzó por la respuesta, no era lo que esperaba que le contestase, pero al cabo de unos segundos recibió otro más.

"_Aunque quizás esa sea la definición más cercana."_

"_Entonces ¿Por qué actuaste así delante de Rei?"_

"_Porque no me agrada"_

"_Eso es estúpido. Y lo sabes"_

"_Lo sé."_

El castaño decidió dejar la conversación hasta ese punto. No tenía caso discutir acerca de eso ahora. Ya lo haría más adelante. Además tenía varias materias de las cuales hacerse cargo. Últimamente había estado tan pendiente de Aiichirou que ni siquiera había sido capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios apropiadamente.

Eso también le hizo pensar que, si hace un par de semanas atrás Haru y Aii compartían casi la misma cantidad de tiempo ocupando su mente. Poco a poco Haruka se iba alejando más. Y le dolía. Le dolía no tener a la persona que más había amado en su vida a su lado. Pero más aún le dolía no tener a su mejor amigo a su lado.

Haruka nunca había sido solo "el chico que le gustaba", no. Desde que tenía uso de consciencia Haruka había sido su inseparable compañero. Lo había ayudado incontables veces, a su manera, pero lo había ayudado. Le había hecho comprender su pasión por la natación, y asimismo, que su nivel de amor por el agua no alcanzaba ni por los tobillos al amor al agua de Haru.

Extrañaba a Haru, y no solo en un sentido romántico, sino fraternal. Suspiró por décima vez en ese día. Quizás Haruka y Nitori acabasen siendo especiales para él en dos formas completamente diferentes. Y quizás, solo quizás, comenzase a plantearse el arreglar las cosas con su amigo de la infancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei estuvo actuando raro desde esa mañana. Nagisa no tenía idea de qué podría estar molestando al chico de gafas al punto de que siquiera se dignase en saludarlo esa mañana.

El rubio se estuvo debatiendo internamente entre la posibilidad de ir con su característica voz chillona a perturbar su estado o dejarlo tranquilo no dispuesto a que el de cabello azul se enfadase con él. Optó por la segunda opción. No todos los días veía a Rei en esos ánimos, y si bien lo preocupaba profundamente, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar para que el humor de su compañero de equipo mejorase.

No fue sino hasta la hora del primer receso que el chico de lentes le reveló al rubio la razón de su no-hermoso día.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y que no debería de estar contándote esto…- comenzó a hablar Rei con inseguridad en la voz bajo el escrutinio de un Nagisa que estaba mucho más callado de lo usual.

-Ayer fui a la librería a retirar un pedido que había hecho hace unas semanas atrás. Cuando estaba de camino a la estación vi a Makoto-senpai, estaba con ese chico de Samezuka, Nitori.- la mirada en el rostro de Nagisa cambió ante la mención del nombre de Ai, e hizo un ademán al más alto para que continuara.

-Al principio pensé que eran amigos, así como lo son con Rin-san. Pero cuando me acerqué a él para mostrarle el libro que acababa de comprar, pues había sido él quien me lo había recomendado, bueno… Nitori-san actuó de una forma bastante grosera. Además, hizo un comentario que daba a entender que no eran solo amigos. Te pido que no se lo digas a nadie Nagisa-kun. Makoto-senpai me pidió que no le dijera esto a nadie, pero… necesitaba contarlo, tú más que nadie sabes por qué.

Bueno. Ahora, no había que ser un genio para saber que en efecto la persona de la que Makoto le había hablado el otro día era de Nitori. Entendía el por qué se había reservado el hecho de no decirle de quien se trataba porque… ¡wow! Hasta a él le causaba sorpresa. No por el hecho de que pensara que Nitori se veía muy puro e inocente para andar seduciendo a un superior de un instituto rival, sino que sabía qué clase de chico era Nitori, y se sorprendía de que Makoto haya dejado que esa pequeña zorra lo haya arrastrado a su trampa.

No lo malentiendan, tenía un singular aprecio al pequeño nadador del Samezuka, después de todo tenían en común su estilo predilecto, y su no muy sana costumbre de ir de flor en flor cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad. Sabía qué clase de chico era Nitori con tan solo mirarlo a la cara, era una viva imagen de él pero en un peor estado, y por sus adentros agradecía nunca haber llegado a tal punto, y el haber encontrado dos personas que lo contenían de estar así.

-N-no tenía idea de que a Makoto-senpai también le atrajesen lo hombres…- comentó con desánimo Rei, mirando con ojos afligidos a un aún sorprendido Nagisa.- Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiese intentado ganarme su corazón. En serio hubiese puesto todo mi empeño en conseguirlo. ¿Crees que lo hubiese logrado Nagisa-kun?- había cierta desesperación en el tono de voz del chico de lentes, Nagisa le dedicó una mirada igual de dolida, si tan solo fuese tan fácil él hubiese intentado lo mismo hacía mucho tiempo.

-No lo sé Rei-chan. Tal vez sí. O tal vez no. A decir verdad es algo que hasta a mí me sorprende. –confesó.

Aquellas últimas palabras de Rei lo hicieron meditar en la posibilidad de que quizás debía de hacer lo mismo por él. Tal vez debía de armarse con valor y poner el empeño que necesitase en conquistar a Rei. Después de todo en ese momento estaba débil, con el corazón herido, vulnerable e influenciable. Quizás solo necesitara un empujoncito para caer en sus brazos. Quizás ese fuese el momento indicado de llevar a la realidad todos esos planes que llevaba ideando desde hacía meses atrás para tratar de conquistarlo.

Sin embargo había algo que lo hacía dudar. Que hacía que en ese momento no fuese capaz de invitar a Rei a una cita al centro comercial el sábado por la tarde, tal y como se lo había imaginado incontables veces.

De lo que no estaba seguro es que si ese algo se trataba de su miedo al rechazo por parte de Rei, o por el hecho de que no quería dejar de lado esa "estable y cómoda" relación que tenía con Keisuke. Y aquella inseguridad lo frustraba sobremanera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¿Que les pareció?

Comenten sus opiniones :D

Próxima actualización 15/03

Nos leemos! :*


End file.
